Battle of the bands and best friends?
by Just a writer get over it
Summary: Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. Full summary inside! AMUTO! Rated T for Language
1. Hollywood undead and surprises

**Hellossssd**

**welcome to**

**Battle of the bands and bestfriends!**

**Bwahahhaha**

**Ikuto: yay I'm back!**

**Amu: Me to!**

**Me: yes yes now let me start!**

**Ikuto&Amu: Manda does NOT own SC okey dokey? Or Hollywood undead or their songs or any songs in here!**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

"Hey JACKASS! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

A voice screamed, making a certain poor teenage boy groan in agony. He pulled his dark blue comforter around himself tighter, wishing the voice would go away. And for a brief moment, the voice didn't scream at him. The teenager sighed in content as he started to drift back to sleep, but that didn't last long. No, instead something landed on top of him, more likely a someone. The teenager groaned louder and soon his head popped out of the comforter, "Holy shit, WHAT?"

"Good afternoon, Ikuto!"

Ikuto groaned, as his midnight blue eyes met the light amber ones of his best friend in the world. Sighing, he sat up slightly, running a hand through his messy midnight blue hair, "To what do I owe the pleasure of you stopping by, Amu?" Amu smiled a bad sign for Ikuto usually. "Well. I thought we could hang out today, ya know? Come on. Please? Please? Please?"

She widened her honey eyes, and started to pout slightly. Ikuto sighed, "I'm busy today." "Not what your mom said." He groaned, before sighing in defeat, "Fine, fine. We can chill."

"Yay!"

She yelled, as she hugged her best friend of 12 years tightly. Ikuto gasped for air, "Amu. I can't breathe." "Oops!" She let him go before he smirked and shoved her off his bed, onto his dark blue carpeted floor. "Ow, that actually kinda hurt," she muttered as she struggled to sit up. Ikuto took this as an opportunity to take a peek at what she was wearing. Soon enough, he started to laugh, hard. Amu blushed and sat up quickly, then glared at him. "A skirt? A fucking skirt?"

Amu looked down again, a blush on her cheeks as she looked down at her outfit. A white ruffled loose mini skirt and black zip up hoodie, "So what? I can be a girl at times." "So lemme guess, your mom yelled and screamed at you?" "Bingo." "Ha!"

She glared at him as she stood up, "And don't try to look up my skirt asshole. I am wearing shorts underneath."

"Like I'd wanna look under your shirt."

"Fuck off."

"Awe. Did someone have extra bitchy pills?"

"Suck it, dude."

Ikuto shook his head. He was in for a day.

"Let me get changed you moron. I was sleeping before you pounced on me."

"Psh fine" She tilted her head up in a posh manner, her long pink hair following suit.

"And quick question. If you hate your hair down oh so much, why is it down now?" Now it was her turn to groan, "My mom caught me when I was leaving the house and yanked my hair clip from my hair."

"Do you want your extra?"

"PLEASE!"

She clasped her hands together and shook them, which made Ikuto laugh. He reached into his nightstand drawer and took out a hair clip with a red X on it.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU!"

She hugged him tightly once more, before he smiled a bit. "I need to get changed you know."

"Fine, fine. You go get changed and then we can go out!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine you hyper weirdo."

"Love you too."

(Ikuto's POV)

Amu stuck her tongue out at me, before leaving my room. I groaned as I climbed out of bed, the cold hitting my bare chest and legs. I stretched my back slightly, like a cat as Amu would say, before I stood up and started to rifle through my drawers.

After a few minutes, I pulled out my favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a cross on it. After pulling on my favorite necklace, a silver cross given to me by Amu, and my favorite hoodie I was almost ready to go. Before I could even put on my socks, my phone rang . I picked it up and answered with my customary, "Yo."

"Hey Ikuto, it's Kukai."

"I know that."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I was thinking… we should start a band!"

"Why?"

"Well. I heard there was gonna be a Battle of the Bands. And apparently winners get to get a record deal and stuff. So, what do you say?"

"When is it?"

"I think around June, when we graduate."

"Alright if it is in like 7 or 8 months, why are you telling me this now?"

"Because! You, I, Tadase, and Nagihiko should make our own band! And in the 7 or 8 months till the competition, we could practice like hell. Plus we could get gigs and make money off it."

I thought about it for a minute or two before saying, "Alright we'll talk tomorrow at school alright? Bye."

I hung up and started smiling, seemed like the group idiot finally thought of something I've always wanted to do. I opened my door, and was soon tackled to the ground by Amu.

"You are such a slow jack ass! Come on, get your shoes on and we can leave!"

"Wait what are we doing anyway? And what time is it?"

"You'll see! And it's like 3ish. You lazy cat."

She smirked and lead me to her car, a gold Toyota Highlander with a yin yang symbol on the hood. She of course, got to drive. So as we drove, she played our favorite Hollywood Undead album. Our first stop, it seemed, was lunch at one of our favorite places, and then a trip to the video game store. Finally, around 5:30ish, she tied a black blind fold over my eyes before taking off again. As she drove, my favorite song, _Young by Hollywood Undead, _started to play. Now, Amu and I, being music lovers, started singing along with the familiar lyrics.

_We are young!  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain.  
I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!  
I see life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly...  
Yes! we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!  
Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes.  
I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt  
We get so sick of so sick; we never wanted all this  
Medication for the kids with no reason to live!_

_So we  
March to the drums of the dammed as we come  
Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!_

_We are young!  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_As we walk among the shadows the streets the field of battle  
Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles.  
Hear us whisper in the dark hear in the rain u see the spark  
Feel the beating of our heart fleeting hope as we depart  
All together, walk alone against all we've ever known  
All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home  
But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts.  
Make us kneel before the alter as you tear us apart!_

_So we  
March to the drums of the dammed as we come  
Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!_

_We are young!  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We will fight or we will fall  
till the angels save us all_

_We will fight or we will fall  
till the angels save us all_

_We will fight or we will fall  
till the angels save us all..._

_We are young!  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are young!  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart_

After a few more minutes, and that song coming up a lot more times, we finally stopped. Amu nearly took my arm off as she dragged me out of the car. "Okay! Remove the blindfold!"

I did as I was told, and my jaw dropped. We were at Tokyo Stadium, where Hollywood Undead was preforming that night. I hugged Amu almost as tight as she usually hugged me, before I let go. She just smiled, "Happy Best Friend Anniversary. And not only do we have tickets to this, but we also have back stage passes." My jaw dropped even lower, if that was possible. I just stared at her, wondering what I deserved to have such a fucking amazing best friend.

"What are you staring at you pervert?"

"Oh just staring at you, thinking about how much you look like a strawberry. And with honey eyes its like a strawberry covered in honey!"

I laughed as she punched my arm softly, "Psh you wanna make fun of my hair and eyes? You have freaking midnight blue hair! And eyes that match! Makes you like a cat... AHAH! I now have a new nickname! You shall be called the perverted cat!"

I felt myself sweat drop, "Ehhheh Amu what time is it?"

"Huh? Oh about 6."

"What time does the concert start?"

"In about 30 min."

"LET'S GO THEN!"

She laughed really hard, "Alright let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the stadium, giving them our tickets, and she had another surprise. She, surprisingly, pushed past a huge mosh pit and we ended up in the front, right next to the stage. I so didn't deserve her, at all. Soon, the lights dimmed and the band appeared, all 6 of them jumping/running onto stage. All of them with a different mask, of course. Deuce had a blue mask with pink tape over the mouth. Da Kurlez, of course, had half of his fully white mask in a smile and half in a frown. Charlie Scene was seen with his black sunglasses and black bandanna over his mouth, and Johnny 3 tears with his light blue mask and butterflies near the right bottom part. And finally, there was Funny man with a full black mask and the letters FM in yellow on his left cheek. They all wore a different kind of hat, aka baseball cap and stuff. Soon the music started playing, and it was their most famous song _Undead._

_Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!_

_You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)_

_(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway._

Now I see that motherfucker writin' on the wall  
When you see, J-3-T,  
Thirty Deep, He's Down To Brawl  
Fuck those haters I see,  
Cause I hate that you breathe,  
I see you duck,  
You little punk,  
You little fucking disease,  
I got H.U. tatted on the front of my arm,  
Boulevard,  
Brass knuckles in the back of the car,  
Cause we drunk drive Cadillacs- we never go far,  
And when you see us motherfuckers,  
better know who we are.

_I got one thing to say to punk asses who hate,  
Motherfuckers who don't know what,  
You better watch what you say.  
From these industry fucks,  
To these faggot ass punks,  
You don't know what it takes,  
To get this motherfucking truck._

_I'm already loud maybe,  
It?s a little too late,  
Johny's taking hands up, with all the faggots who hate,  
Cause I am good motherfucker and there's a price to pay,  
Yeah, I am a good motherfucker and its judgment day!_

_(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)_

_(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway._

_I'm getting used to this nuisance,  
And all the fags who bad mouth this music,  
It's fuckin stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this,  
You cowards can't, never will, don't even try to pursue it.  
I took the chance, I played the pill, I nearly died for this music._

_You make me wanna run around, pulling my guns out and shit,  
Your tempting me to run my mouth, and call you out on this bitch,  
I heard the reason you got to beater to believe any of this,  
You need to slit your wrist, get pissed and go jump off a bridge,_

_What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?  
What? You think I just got lucky and didn't work for this shit?  
Bitch. I've been working at this ever since I was a kid,  
I played a million empty shows to only family and friends._

_What kind of person would diss a band who deserves to get big?  
I hate to be that person when my verse comes out of the kid's lips.  
That shits as worse as it gets.  
This verse is over, I quit.  
Signed Charlie Scene on your girlfriend's tits._

_(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)_

_(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway._

_White boys with tattoos,  
We are pointing right at you,  
We are breaking everything, r-rowdy like a classroom,  
Pack of wolves,  
'Cause we don't follow the rules,  
And when you're running your mouth,  
Our razor blades come out,  
Because its nothing in my life except my dick and what I spit,  
So my dick is in my hand when I respond to faggots talking shit,  
Speaking of fags, already wrap with the drag,  
We killed him and then we stuffed his body in the Cadillac._

_Why you always pressin?  
You know I'm never stressing,  
With fucking DMS,  
J-Johny to my left,  
Got Phantom and the rest,  
Who are down there at the west,  
A grew up by drive-by's and L.A gangsta's,_

_So what the fuck do you know about being a gangsta?  
What the fuck do you know about being in danger?  
You ain't doing this, so you know you're just talking shit.  
Mad at all the boys because every song is a fucking hit._

_(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)_

_(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway._

_Motherfucking time to ride, (ride,) (Undead!)  
See you drop when we drive by, (by) (Undead!)  
Motherfucking time to ride, (ride,) (Undead!)  
Watch you fucker's just die, (die) (Undead!)_

Soon enough, the crowd was screaming, and hell even I joined in! It was just a rush of adrenaline to be there, and I got to share it with the greatest friend in the world. Life was perfect. Soon enough, Charlie Scene decided to fuck with Da Kurlez. "When I say Da Kurlez, you say faggot! Ready? Da Kurlez!" "Faggot," we all screamed back. Charlie turned to Da Kurlez, "Well. Seems that you are a faggot! I knew it!" Da Kurlez started to mope, but soon they started playing and singing again. They played all of our favorites, This Love This Hate, Dead in Ditches, The Natives, Young, El Urgencia, and of course California! "Thank you all, good night Japan!" Johnny screamed, as they headed off stage. I was about to find a way back there, to meet them, when Amu tugged on my hoodie, "They didn't sing No. 5!" "Holy crap, you're right!" As soon as the words left my mouth, everyone started chanting, "No. 5! No. 5!"

I was surprised as hell when they ran back on stage and sang No. 5, but fuck it was amazing. By the end, I was a bit tired, but Amu wasn't done. She took my hand in hers and lead me back stage, after flashing the back stage passes, and soon…. We were face to face with our favorite band. The only thing that would leave my mouth was, "Uh…" But thank God for Amu, right?

"My names Amu Hinamori, and this big jack ass next to me is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Like, we are your biggest fans… and I must admit. I was not surprised that Da Kurlez is a fag. It seemed so true, and who wouldn't believe it?"

Poor Da Kurlez, he just pouted and hid in a corner far from Amu. Charlie, on the other hand, high fived her as he laughed, "Nice dudette. And we're glad you love our music." I smiled a bit, "Yeah. You're like… you guys are just pretty chill. I think your best song is Young." That was when I heard Amu's gasp, and her angry breathing. Oh fuck, I forgot. Before I could apologize, she started screaming, "You asshole! That is not their best song! We had the debate, which I won, so fuck you! This love, this hate is their best! So I win! "

Amu then blinked, and started blushing when she realized she had just yelled that in front of her fave band. Before she could apologize, Johnny laughed, "It's fine. You're a dedicated fan I'll give you that."

Soon we started talking about music and such, before Amu dubbed it late enough and she had to drive home. So we got pictures with them, autographs, and hell Amu even got to keep Johnny's mask. After she dropped me off that night, all I could think was life couldn't get better

_**And this is my story re edited. If you spot more mistakes lemme know, but this is the first in a long line of editing. **_

_**3/1/12**_


	2. Bands are formed

**Bwahhahaha happ 2nd chapter!!!!!!!11**

**Ikuto: Your hyper again**

**Me: actually no o-o**

**Ikuto: whatever your still old**

**Me: T_T I AM ONLY 14 YEARS OLD GOD DAMN IT YOU STUPID NEKO PERVERT! SIT!**

**Ikuto: crap -smashes to the ground-**

**Amu: -sigh- how many times have I told you Ikuto? Do not piss of Manda**

**Ikuto: Whatever **

**Me: Grrr**

**Amu: Manda does not own SC or Hollywood undead.. or any music put in here!**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

(Normal POV!)

Ah Monday morning, the worst part of the week. Or so Amu Hinamori thinks. "AGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!!! FUCK!!!!!!" She yelled as she jumped out of bed. She quickly pulled on the boys uniform school pants, the button up shirt, the blazer, and her bag. She grabbed her blue X clip and hastily pulled her pair into a messy bun, leaving a few strands of her pink hair dangling in front of her ears. She ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, grabbed some toast, pulled on her shoes, grabbed her skateboard, and ran out the door. She threw her skateboard down and rode as fast as she could towards her highschool, Seiyo High. "God damn mom forgetting to wake me up!" She muttered as she barley made it to the school before the warning bell. She ran inside, switched her shoes, up ther board in her locker, and ran to her class room. The whole class applauded her. "And Hinamori makes it with 10 seconds to spare," Ikuto said. Before Amu could say anything, the bell rang... exactly 10 seconds after she entered the class room. 'god damn smart ass bastard.' she thought as she sat in her seat, keeping her mouth shut and a bored expression on her face. "Cool and spicy!!!" The class yelled. She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Apparently to her class, she was a cool and spicy rebel. Their reasons? When highschool started, Amu wore the boys uniform. Everyone thought she was rebelling against the girls school uniform. Real reason? She ordered the wrong uniform. And about her cool and spicy act? When they started school and they introduced themselves, she said, "Name's Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet ya." then sat down. They thought she was so cool, they way she looked bored and all. She was just nervous. Poor Amu, and her parents still wont give her the money or buy her the right uniform. Even though it's been 3 years! She watched as her teacher strode in, hell this class was so boring she forgot his name! So to her, he was Sensi Clutz. He was always falling over everything and anything. Just as she thought that, as if on cue he fell. The class laughed like always and she yawned. Ikuto poked her from behind and Amu scrunched her nose. Yes she may love being around her best friend and everything but the worst seat that he could have was behind her. Why you ask? Ikuto loves to poke poor Amu a lot. She turned around at him and hissed, "What?" "Your hungry aren't you?" Before she could give him a smartass remark, her stomach growled. Ikuto quietly chuckled and slipped her a Snickers bar.

She beamed at him, "Thank you!" she whispered. She turned around in time to listen to Sensi Clutz start to take attendance. She dreaded when he got to her, since it was the same everyday for 3 year. "Amu Himamori." She scowled, "Oi! Get it right its HINamori!" She made sure to put emphases on the HIN, since he always screwed up on it. The idiot class then erupted in, "Cool and Spicy!" She rolled her eyes again and ate her Snickers bar. When the bell for lunch rang, Ikuto dragged Amu to the Sakura tree they always ate under with everyone. Finally everyone got there, and they ate. "So Ikuto, who should be in the band?" Kukai said as he ate, "What band?" Amu asked. She sipped her Pepsi as she listened.

"Kukai thought him and I should start a band and thats what I wanted to tell you yesterday after the Hollywood Undead concert." Ikuto replied. Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko Utau, Tadase, Yaya and Kairi spit out whatever was in their mouth and started at Amu and Ikuto like they were foreign freaks. "Uh guys?" Amu asked in a tiny voice, before being yelled at. YOU GUYS WENT TO A HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD CONCERT WITH OUT US?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!" "But you guys, yesterday was special to me and Ikuto, since yesterday was the anniversary of us meeting!" They all made an 'o' with their mouths. Amu looked up at Ikuto and he mouthed 'Thanks'. Hey both decided right then and there.. not to tell the others they meet the band either. "So anyway, Kukai, I think it should be me on lead guitar and singing, you on second guitar, Tadase on drums. And Nagihiko on bass how does that should?" "Yeah thats good dude. Tadase you in? Nagi?" "Yeah I'm in I mean, where else are you guys gonna ge an awesome drummer." "Yeah same for me, I mean I kill on the bass." "Umm Ikuto? Are you forgetting someone?" Ikuto looked at Amu with a confused expression. "Whatcha talking about?" "Umm what about me? I mean can't I be in you band." Sue-mmph!" Before Ikuto could finish Kukai clamped a hand over his mouth. "Amu we would love to have you but we gotta say no." Amu looked at the boys, tears threating to spill. "Why can't I be in the band?" "Well because.. your a girl. And I mean seriously when it comes to girls in a band the band will just separate.. so sorry but no." She shot a 'help me' gaze at Ikuto but he just looked away.

(Amu's POV)

I shot Ikuto a 'help me' look but he just looked away from me. "Fine.. if thats how it is fine.. I mean I am just a girl anyway." The tears streamed down my face, and I hid my face under my bangs. "Now since you guys think I shouldn't help.. I'll take my leave now." I grabbed my bag and stuff and ran away from under the tree. I ran inside the school, up all the stairs and onto the roof. I took in a deep breath and sobbed, falling to my knees. Ikuto was supposed to ne my best friend, how come he wouldn't help me out right there? He always helped me out! I cried for a few more minutres, till I heard the door from behind me swing open. "Damn Amu you ran to fast, we didn't know where you went," Utau said. Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko were standing there panting. "Guys.." I ran towards them and hugged them tight then pulled away for a second, "Wait what did the boys say?" "You really wanna know what I did Amu?" Rima asked. I nodded. "Alright.."

~*Flashback*~

(Rima's POV)

I watched as Amu ran away then turned towards both Ikuto and Kukai, the idiots who made her cry. I glared fully at them, a death aura was around me. "You two are IDIOTS!" They stared at me blankly. "Whatcha talking about ?" "YOU IDIOTS! YOU MADE AMU CRY! AGH!" I lost control. I pounced on the two taller boys and basically kicked their asses. I made sure to bruise their faces so they had proof of what happens when you mess with me. I kicked them where the sun does not shine at all, their backs, and asses. When I was finished, Utau was dragging me backwards. "Alright you had your fun let's go fun, let's go find Amu!" So me, Utau, Nadeshiko, and Yaya ran to find where she was, till we heard sobs near the roof. We ran up and was her, on her knees crying.

~*End flash back*~

(Amu's POV)

I was speechless, Rima had just kicked Ikuto and Kukai's ass for me. I smiled big and hugged her tight. "Rima your the best girl friend ever!" "I-c-cant b-breath!" She squeaked and I let go. "Oops. Ehheh.." "Now how are we going to get revenge?" "Revenge? "Yeah I mean like to get back at Ikuto and Kukai!" "Uhh what can we do?" I looked at Utau, who had a thinking expression on her face. "I GOT IT!" She screeched! Me and the other girls sweat dropped considering Utau was acting weird. "Amu! You have an amazing singing voice right? And you learned to play the guitar with Ikuto also right?" "Uhh yeah?" "And Rima don't you know how to play bass?" "Yeah why?" "Yaya we all know you love to play the drums to right? And your really good?" "I was the best when I was younger and am the best now!" "And Nadeshiko yoru great o keyboard right?" "Yeah??" "Good and I play guitar to heheheh." "Oh god, what's your plan?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"How about we create our own band? Come on I mean we are gonna sound great and we enter in the battle of the bands! But! We disguise ourselves and phony names!" I looked at Rima, then Yaya, then Nadeshiko, then back at Utau. "I'm in." "Same." "I wanna play the drums and show Kukai I am better then him!" Utau laughed. "Alright it is settled. But what should we call the band?" I thught about it for a minute then smiled. "How about the cherry blossoms?" Utau smirked. "Perfect now about names. I will be Amy Spring, Yaya could be Rose Summer, Nadeshiko can be Lily Wallflower, Rima could be Luna Myazuki, and for our Amu, she could be Sakura Petalsafall. How does that sound." Weall nodded then heard someone cough. We turned our heads and saw Kairi standing there, hidding. Rima was about to jump him when he said, "Wait wait wait, I want to help.. you know I could be the manager? I mean I thought what those idiots did was wrong.. so can I help?"

I smiled, "Sure! I mean you are the best with numbers and stuff! And I trust you," I said with a sweet smile. Out of all the guys, Kairi was the one who gave me respect the most and knew when no to fuck with me or anyone. He was quiet yes, his styled green hair and matching eyes, though his glasses covered them. I knew he had a crush on Yaya and Yaya had a crush on him, go figure. But when the bell rang and we went back to class, I kept quiet thinking over things, ignoring Ikuto's constant poking. When school ended, Ikuto stopped me from leaving the class room, which annoyed me. "What do you want Ikuto?" "I wanna say sorry about lunch alright? I mean Rima got me really good." I looked at his cheek and smiled. Good job Rima, good job. "Alright then I gotta go home seeya." I ran downstairs, changed shoes, got my board and rode home, waiting for what tomorrow bring to us.

* * *

**Yay a second chapter!**

**Ikuto: OI!!!! WHY DID you LET RIMA BEAT ME UP?!?!! SHE RUINED MY PRECIOUS FACE!**

**Me: You made Amu cry end of story**

**Ikuto: Agh but don't yo care? About my face? Aren't I the one you pine for?**

**Me: Hell no -_- I only pine for OMFG MINE! -pounces a boy with brown hair and eyes- my brandon!**

**Ikuto: T_T wow really mature**

**Amu: Ikuto! Be nice!! **

**Ikuto: Make me!**

**Amu: SIT TIMES INFINITY!**

**Ikuto: FUCKER! -makes a 100 foot crater-**

**Brandon&Me: -sweat drops- please rate and review!**


	3. Her sanctuary

**Yayy I have a enw character**

**her name is....**

**Sarita**

**or as her Fanfic name is**

**IPFunkyColors**

**mwahahhahahaha**

**Ikuto: o-o WHAT THE FUCK!?!??!?! WHY DOES THE GIRLS GET A NEW MEMBER?!?!?!?**

**Me: cause I said so and you will to dont worry**

**Amu: yay! A new friend!**

**Sarita: Uhh thanks for having me!**

**Me: NOW SOME ONE DO THE DISCLAIMER GOD DAMN IT!**

**Amu&Ikuto: new girl does it**

**Sarita: Fine! God! Manda does not own Shugo chara, me, any music in here, or w/e happy?**

**Me: PUT MORE ENTHUSIASM IN IT!!!!!!!!**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

**(Normal POV!)**

Ikuto stood there, confused. He was just blown of by his best friend, wondering what he did wrong. He sighed and walked home, just tired. While he was walking, he crashed into someone. "Aw man I'm sorry," Ikuto said, helping the guy up. The guy had light blond hair with light blue eyes. His skin was a palish in the middle white, and he wore a goofy smile. He had on a black t-shirt with Slipknot on it and dark jeans. "Wait a minute! I remember you!" Ikuto yelled. The guy smiled, "Your still as slow as a cat." "Shut up! Man I missed you! Amu did to!" The guy again smiled. Oh yeah his name? His name was Brian DiRico. When Amu and Ikuto were younger, Brian had been their best friend. Of course he moved away when they were about 6 so of course Ikuto would be happy to see him.

Even though Brian moved away, he recognized Ikuto easily. Who wouldn't? As the two friends talked, they walked back to Ikuto's house. They went upstairs to his room, when Ikuto brought up the subject of the band. "I'm forming a band ya know, with me as lead guitar and singer, so I was wondering could you be like, bass?." Brian smiled, "That's great and sure. But what about Amu? Is she playing guitar to? Or did you push her to drums?" Ikuto stared at him. "Uhh Brian dude what are you talking about? And when Amu heard I was forming a band, and that she couldn't be in it she flipped out and ran away crying." Brian sighed and shook his head. "You are still the idiot I left huh?" He got up and hit Ikuto in the back of his head before saying, "Try and remember dumb ass." He left a stunned Ikuto and went to find Amu, who is probably home. Brian walked towards Amu's house, and knocked on her door. When she answered it, her uniform wa wrinkled, her hair a mess, and she looked tired.

When she saw the boy before her, her eyes lit up with excitement. "BRI BRI!! She yelled as she tackled him to the ground. He chuckled, she never changed. He saw the happiness in her eyes, which told him she missed him. She lead him inside and brought him some tea, while she yawned. "Bri bri I missed you! How are you? How was America? Oh I have so much to tell you!" He smiled softly at her, "Same Amu, guess what... I joined Ikuto's band." He studied her face, looking for any sign of pain. He thought he saw a flash of it in her eyes, but she smiled. "Congrats bri bri! What are you going to play? Bass?" He nodded. "I'm glad!" So while the two friends talked, Brian couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something but her left it alone. Soon the time passed by quickly, and it was nearly 5. Brian stood up and hugged Amu tight before leaving. "Aw god damnnit." she muttered. She sighed and went upstairs, not before her phone rang. "Moshi moshi? Ehhh Sarita? REALLY?!?! OH MY GOD YAY! ALRIGHT! BYE!" Amu jumped up and down, she was super excited for tomorrow! She went upstairs, fucked up her chem homework, and changed in to boy shorts and a basketball shirt. She laid in her bed and fell fast asleep, tired from today.

When she woke up, it was the same as yesterday, "AW FUCK! IM LATE!" She hurridly changed into her school shoes, pulled her hair into a ponytail with a green X clip, grabbed her bag, pulled on her shoes, grabbed her board and went off to school. But before she made it there, she made a quick stop. She stopped in front of a house a few blocks from her school, knocked on the door and smirked when the girl opened it. "God Sarita your as slow as hell! Now grab your board or bike or whatever and let's go." The girl looked at Amu and smiled softly. She had mid back dirty blond hair, dark brown eyes, and was around maybe 5'6? she wore the girl uniform, which was a knee length green plaid skirt, a button down shirt and a blazer with a blue tie. Sarita grabbed her board and left with Amu, racing towards the school. When Sarita walked into the classroom with Amu, both being 10 minutes late, everyone stared. Amu looked at them and said, "Is it that fascinating for you to all stare at us?" OF course the class then erupted in "COOL AND SPICY!" Amu rolled her eyes and handed Clumsy sensi a note, saying that Sarita was a new transfer. "All right every- woah!" Just as Amu predicted in her head, as soon as he was about to introduce Sarita, he falls. Amu rolled her eyes again and just before she sat in her seat, she saw a certain boy to the right of her desk and she screamed and tackled the boy to the ground.

"BRI BRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE COMING TO SCHOOL WITH ME! YOU BAKA!!" She then realised what she did, stood up, dusted herself off and said, "Coulda told me yo moron," and sat down. The class decided to then again scream "COOL AND SPICY." Brian was confused as hell, put he laughed. He got up and sat at his desk and stared at the new girl. "Alrighty then, this is Sarita Yan. She is a new transfer student besides Brian DiRico. Please make her feel at home. Oh Yan-san you may sit in front of Himamori." Amu felt her eye twitch, before she yelled. "GOD DAMN IT MY NAME IS HINAMORI!" "Ehheh sorry!" She scoffed and looked out the window. When it came time for lunch, Amu introduced everyone to Sarita and Brian. "So Amu, how do you know them?" Nadeshiko asked while they sat underneath the Sakura tree. "When Ikuto and were younger, these two were really close to us. Then Brian moved to America while Sarita moved to Tokyo." "I see I see." She muttered. Ikuto stared at Amu and decided to add, "Well Brian is joining the band, since he plays bass." Nagihiko cut in, "But I'm your bass player!" "Now your a keyboard player deal with it." Nagi sighed and rolled his eyes. Soon Kukai decided to actually apologize for yesterday. "Look Amu I'm sorry, but why did you want to be in the band so bad? Then have a huge fit over it?" Amu looked down and Brian sighed.

"When me and Ikuto were like 9 or 10, we both really loved music. So we promised that if either of us were going to be in a band, or make it, the other has to be in it. So that's why." She smiled a weak smile. Everyone looked at Ikuto who then scratched his head. "Oh that! I thought I forgot something." Amu frowned and bit back tears. 'of course he wont remember, I mean it was about 6 or 7 years ago right?" She hid her face under her bangs, which made both Brian and Rima mad. Now we all know about Rima's temper, but why Brian? When they were younger, Brian always protected Amu like she was his sister. Anyway while Rima went crazy bitch on him, Brian hugged Amu tight. "Hey Amu maybe we should spill some of Ikutos secrets from when he was younger." That defiantly made her feel better, and launched her into a tale of all the stupid and embarrassing things Ikuto did. Ikuto, of course, was pissed Brian told her to do it.. but then felt sorry her forgot his promise to her. He sighed and almost killed her when she told about the time he took her doll home by mistake and held it close to him to sleep for months. When the bell rang for class, then ran back in, amking it just in time. T

he rest of the day was uneventful, except of course Ikuto constantly poking Amu. When school let out, Sarita, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Kairi were going to Amu's place. When Ikuto, and the others asked to come to, she glared at them. Mostly aiming aat Ikuto. "This meeting is for people NOT in a band thank you very much. She grabbed her board and led them to her house. When she got there, she led them into her attic, which was sound proofed. It had a set of drums, two guitars, two bass, and a keyboard. Amu smiled and held her arms out, "Welcome to the Cherry Blossoms practice space. I already filled Sarita in and her stage name will be Alice Dragon." Everyone smiled, and took their instruments. Amu checked to make sure everything was plugged in and went up to the mike. "Alright Kairi you tell us if this sounds good or not. Everyone else just follow my lead." They nodded. So heres how it was: Yaya on the drums, Utau on guitar, which was purple and black with a skull, Sarita on a pink bass with a blue heart, Nadeshiko on keyboard, Rima on another bass that was red with diamonds, and Amu on a black guitar with green clovers. She also put extra mikes in front of the girls, since some songs they have to help her sing. Then she started to sing.

_Ahhhahaha_

_haaaaaa_

Soon she started to play

_I need more affection than you know (reversed)_

the others started playing by now, and the song was amazing

_In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now?_

_I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing  
In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me?_

_(So many ups and downs)  
My heart's a battleground  
(I need true emotions)  
(I need more affection than you know)  
(I need true emotions)_

_You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken  
In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?_

_My fears, my lies..  
Melt away_

_I need more affection than you know (reversed)_

When the song finished, Kairi was impressed. "Amu you wrote that yourself? It was amazing!" She blushed, "Thanks.." "Alrighty then," Utau started, "We need disguises! To the mall!" And so they all dragged Kairi to the mall with them, till they decided on their disguises. When they got back to her house, they tried them on. Utau had on a light blue wig, which went up the her shoulders, light green knee high socks, a pair of dark blue jean knee shorts, and a white long sleeved with a dark green tank top over it. She put in colored contacts, so her eyes were blue now to. Yaya had on a dark red wig which reached mid back, a dark red t-shirt with a rose on it, dark red knee high socks with a pair of knee shorts on which were red to. She also had on red contacts. When it came to Rima, she got a wig that had long dark black hair, black jean knee shorts, a black long sleeve tight shirt, with a white t-shirt over it. She also had on black contacts. Nadeshiko had a mid back light purple wig, since her brother knew her long hair to well, a light purple pair of knee shorts, with matching knee socks, a white long sleeve with a light purple t-shirt that had a lily on it, and purple contacts. Sarita wore a dark brown wig which was shoulder length, black jean knee shorts, a white long sleeve with a red t-shirt over it. She had in light brown contacts also. Now Amu's was by far the coolest. She wore light blue jean knee shorts, a white long sleeved with a pink t-shirt over it. On the shirt had a Sakura tree with the flowers in bloom. She had on a light brown wig which was mid back, and hazel contacts. When they showed Kairi he whistled. They looked good, in his eyes anyway. They were girly, yet boyish in the same sense. He smiled at all the girls, "I think we are going to kick their asses at battle of the bands. Also I can book you gigs if you want." They all smiled at him, grateful he was here.

* * *

**Yay my 3rd chapter up!**

**Me: The song included in here is called Simple and clean by Hikaru Utada or w/e**

**Ikuto: Agh you made me get abused!**

**Me: psh you deserved it... OMFG ITS MY BRANDON AGAIN! -tackles him and clings to his back- mine mine mine**

**Ikuto: I swear you act more like a little kid**

**Me: I a supposed to you idiot now lets appalud Sarita for being in the story!**

**-all my cast members applaud- **

**Sarita: -blushes- awwe thanks! -ikuto kisses her cheek and she faints-**

**Amu: -death mode- IKUTO YOU BAKA! YOU MADE HER FAINT!!!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!**

**Ikuto: -makes a 27 foot crater- OW! GOD DAMN IT WOMEN!**

**Me&Brandon: 0.0 please rate and review while we escape!**


	4. His anthem of the angels

**Yay that worked out well ne?**

**Brian: Uhh how did I get dragged into this?**

**Ikuto: cause the old hag said so**

**Me: IKUTO!!!!!!!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!**

**Ikuto: -makes a 40 ft crater- Damn it! YOUR GETTING BETTER AT THAT! FUCK!**

**Me: Psh you deserved it!**

**Amu&Sarita: -sweat drops- Uhhh**

**Me: who is doing the diclaimer?**

**Everyone: Brian case he is new**

**Brian: yea wait WHAT?!?!? OH HELL NO!**

**Me: Bri Bri please!**

**Brian: -_- Fine! Manda does not own SC or any music in here! HAPPY!**

**Me: GOD DAM IT AD MORE ENTHUSIASM! STUPID BAKA!**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

(Ikuto's POV!)

I watched, dazed as Amu, the girls, and Kairi ran towards her house. I turned back to Brian, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase. "Uh how about we go back to my place? We could try out this new song I wrote sound good?" They nodded and followed me home, while I pondered about lunch. Man Amu must of really treasured that promise.. can't believe I broke it. When we got to my place, I lead them into my basement, where there were 2 guitars, a set of drums, a bass, and a keyboard. Also my violin and a few microphones. "What do ya think?" "It's awesome dude!" Kukai exclaimed. He grabbed a black guitar with red and blue flames on it. "I call this one!" "Hai hai, so I get the better one?" "wait what?" I pointed to the black guitar with a huge skull on fire, and smaller ones on it. He growled at me and I chuckled. Brian picked up a blue bass with green stripes on it. Nagi's keyboard was blue, as was Tadase's drums. I thought about it for a moment and looked at Nagi. "Oi! Nagi! Can you still play the violin?" "UH yeah why?" " I need you to switch between the keyboard and violin if that's ok with you alright?" "Sure." I taught them the music to the song, with Nagi on violin. I counted down to 5 and had Nagi start, then I began to sing, letting my emotions take over..

_White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead_

_Days go on forever  
But i have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye_

_Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to gray_

_Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_  
There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye _

When the song finished, the guys were amazed. "Ikuto dude that was awesome!" Brian said."Thanks, though I don't know why I wrote it.." "It sounds really good though." I smiled, thankful he was still honest. We sat around on the ground, thinking about the most important thing, the band name. "How about Kukai and followers?" "How about go suck a guy off first?" "Oh your offering to suck me of Tadase? Then go ahead be my guest!" "Fuck you man! How about The Knights?" Brian shook his head, "'Sounds really retarded dude...." Nagi decided to show his expression, "How about moonlight runners?" I laughed, "Hell no! hm... how Midnight Blue?" They all looked at me and nodded. "Nice choice dude." "Why thank you my humble servant." Kukai rolled his eyes. "What about what we wear? Like we gotta look good." We all looked at him like he was high, which he probably was. "Think about it, if we are going to be on stage with those hot girls looking at us, we gotta look hot for them!" I sighed, "Fine how about we hit the mall then?" "Ehh lemme eat something first I'm starved. I gave him a 'really?' stare and sighed. "Fine, I'll make you something." "''No need, Ill get it myself." He ran up the stairs with the others in pursuit. "OI! YOU ARE ALL PAYING ME BACK FOR THE FOOD I LOSE TO YOU GLUTTONS!" "MR GROUCH!" they screamed back. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. God I swear they will be the death of me. As soon as they finished raiding my kitchen we left for the mall. When we got there, Kukai dragged us around till we finally found something in his taste. When we got back to my place, we apparently ABSOLUTLY had to try them on.

I smacked him upside the head, which has become a huge habit for me. After about 20 minutes of him begging us, we said yes. He had us all change, to make sure we looked good. For Tadase, he wore Dark jeans with a white long sleeve t-shirt and a red short sleeve over it. For Nagi, dark jeans, a black long sleeve and a purple short sleeve over it. For Kukai, dark jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt, with a green shirt over it. For Brian, dark jeans, a baggy white long sleeve and baggy black shirt. And sadly for me, baggy dark jeans, a dark blue long sleeve and a black short sleeve over it. Then Kukai had us roll up our sleeves, the baka. After us trying on the outfits, they finally all left. I decided to go see Amu and apologize for earlier. I changed into my baggy jeans, a baggy white shirt and walked to her house. When I got there, the girls and Kairi were just leaving, and when she saw me she jumped. "God Ikuto, you scared me." "Pshhh yeah right so can I come in?" " I don't know can you?" "I'll take it as a yes." I went inside and sat on her couch, sleepy. I eyed her piano wearily for a little bit. "Oi Ikuto? Can we you know.. practice on the piano like when we were younger? You play I sing?" I smiled, "Sure," I got up and sat at the piano while Amu stood next to me. I began to play he familiar song and Amu started to sing, her voice like an angel.. WHAT THE FUCK!?!? agh!

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...._

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight _

Just hearing her sing this song made me smile and relax. "Hey Amu, I'm sorry I forgot our promise. Can you forgive me?" She smiled a smile only I can see she said, since I was the closest one to her. "Of course!" We looked up at the clock and our mouths dropped. "Its already 11?!?! CRAP!" I was about to run out of her hosue when she grabbed my sleeve. "Please don't go... My parents are away with Ami again and I'm lonely." I looked down and smiled. "Fine but do you still like my stuff here?" "Ch I am your best friend of course!" I smiled, glad that she forgave me

* * *

**Sweet! I have SO gotten into this!**

**Okk so next chapter, Ikuto get's a girlfriend **

**and Cherry blossom is preforming at where he is going on his date**

**so Amu decides to get back at him a little, since even thoght she doesn't wanna admit it, she basically has a crush on him**

**or something along those lines**

**Amu: 0-0**

**Ikuto: SWEET!**

**Me: yeah yeah**

**Ikuto: Hag**

**Me: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!**

**Ikuto: -makes a 6 foot crater-**

**Brian&Sarita: MANDA! Calm down!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Brian: -sigh- please rate and review!**


	5. His girlfriend and her plan

**Bwahahaha welcome to my uhh FUCK! **

**Saritaaaa what number chapter is this?**

**Sarita: -sigh- its the 5th chapter ma'am **

**Me: THANK YOU!**

**Ikuto: -__- huh you really did get brain damage from all those falls**

**Brian: what falls?**

**Ikuto: -looks at e- she is the worlds #1 clutz she banged her head 5 or 6 times at school**

**Brian: 0.0**

**Iktuo: watch**

**Me: NEH! IKUTO MEANY! -runs towards him, trips, falls and bangs head- itee!**

**Ikuto: told you**

**Amu: -sigh- While I take care of Manda's head, she doesnt own SC or and music in here enjoy**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

(Amu's POV)

After Ikuto spent the night, thankfully not leaving me alone, I was STILL almost late. I woke up at like 7: 30 with only about 30 minutes to get there! AGH! I hate when that happens..... but weird enough, when I thought back to Ikuto staying here.. made me realize.... THAT FUCKING BASTARD FORGOT TO WAKE ME! UGH!!!!!! I changed quickly into my uniform, pulled my hair into a ponytail, ran down the stairs, got my bag and board, pulled my shoes on and ran outside. "So help me god that boy is dead." I muttered. I road my board to school, put away my board and changed shoes and made it JUST as the bell rang. I glared at Ikuto who smirked and held up a very familiar pair of.. WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! THOSE WHERE MY CAR KEYS! AGH! I stormed over there and gave him my death glare. His smirk dissapered when a smacked him, hard, upside the head. I yook my keys and glared again. "''You can walk home god damn it! I told you! STOP STEALING MY KEYS!" I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. I sighed and looked away, "Do it again and I will make you walk all the way home."

And yet again those morons screamed, "Cool and spicy!" GOD DAMN IT! I hated that part. I mean me going into that mood is just a habit.... but when I looked back at Ikuto and he smiled up at me... I felt werid. Like my heart was fluttering... agh I must be insane. I sat in my seat and sighed. From the corner of my eye, I saw Brian looking at me with sad eyes. I was glad he was back though, I mean he was and still always will be my big brother.. yeah even if we are the same age the bastard is like a couple months older. I sighed and concentrated on trying to do my work and that basically failed. When the bell rang for lunch I grabbed both Sarita's and Brian's arms and dragged them outside with me, since they didn't really know where we all sat. We walked basically almost there but then I realized something.

"FUCK! I forgot my lunch inside! Damn it, I'll be right back. Just go to the Sakura tree right over there, alright?" I said, while pointing the the Sakura tree a few meters ahead of me. I ran inside, starved. Man I gotta learn EAT BREAKFEST. I shook my head as I reached the class, but heard voices. I looked inside and saw Ikuto, talkng with Saaya, the school's idol... or to me the slut. But I knew Ikuto might have some kind of crush on her... when I thorough that my chest hurt a lot. I wonder why.. "Ikuto, I was wondering, would you be my boyfriend." Saya said, her nasally voice hurting my ears. I saw Ikuto, whose eyes were full of surprise and shock. But he smiled softly at her, "Of course I would love to be." When he said those words, my heart hurt a lot. The pain was unbearable... but I had to tough it out. I opened the door, looking bored. I quickly moved to my desk, grabbed my lunch, and then Brians along with Sarita's. I looked up at Ikuto and gave him a fake smile. "Oi! Bakane everyones waiting for us! Let's go!" Saaya glared at me, "Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" I shrugged, "Eh he is my best friend course Imma call him bakane. Well Ikuto, sine your to slow imma leave before you, Ja Ne." I ran outside, to where the Sakura tree was. Everyone was there, thankfully. I sat next to Brian and buried my head in his shoulder. "Bri Bri, will you come home with me today please? Sarita and Rima to?" Brian looked down at me and smiled, while stroking my hair. "Sure sure Amu, we will, won't we?" "OF course! Amu you tell Sarita anything!remember that." "I suppose I will join you all to." I smiled and squeezed Brian's arm. "Thanks guys." I nuzzled my head again into Brian's shoulder and her wrapped his arm around me. I yawned and decided to take a nice little nap on Brian, since he was basically my brother. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep....

(Brian's POV)

I looked down at Amu and saw she fell asleep. I could feel my heart feeling heavy, upset that some one had made my little sister upset. I thought about it and sighed. I looked at everyone and said, "I know who dd this.. a certain idiot with blue hair and eyes." "OI! Who you calling an idiot?" Ikuto yelled, walking towards us. He had on a very very happy expression, his eyes sparkled with triumph. That idiot, I swear to god I would have killed him right then andn there but I was holding Amu so I couldn't. I pulled her closer, and held her tighter when Ikuto finally made it to us. I saw him stare at me, and I smirked. "Is there something you want to say Ikuto-baka?" "Why are you holding Amu? And why is she asleep?" I saw his temper was rising so I smiled. "Because Amu was upset when she came her and she was tired. Sides, I love holding her like this, protecting her from.. oh I don't know idiots like youself?"

He turned red and I smiled again. He then shook his head and smirked, "Well then I don't care, since I just got a girlfriend, the schools idol Saaya!" Everyone stared at him in shock. I was shocked as well, but I knew from the stories Amu told me, she was not the school idol. She was the school slut, since she would go to bed with anyone for anything. I sighed and looked back down at Amu, then felt her forehead. She felt really warm and I got concerned. I picked her up and put her on my back, which seemed to piss of Ikuto more. "OI! What are you doing?!? Where are you taking her?!?!" I had it! I glared at Ikuto, feeling my bad mood rise. I was not one who gets angered easily, but when I was, people backed the fuck off. "I'm taking her to the infirmary then home." I looked down at Sarita and Rima, "You guys go tell the teacher Amu is sick and she should be taken home. I will tell the nurse the same thing alright? And remember after school to come to her house." I looked over at Kukai, Nagi,Tadase, and Kairi. "You guys please keep Ikuto here from coming to Amu's house today alright?" I glared at Ikuto again. "I swear to god if you hurt Amu anymore or ever again I will kill you myself."

He stood there, dumbfounded as I walked away with Amu. I brought her up the the infirmary, claiming her to be very sick. The nurse agreed that I should take her home. I laid her down in one of the beds, and quickly went to the classroom. I grabebd her stuff and mine, then went back to her. I picked her up, and carried her down th stairs, changed her shoes, got her board, and went out into the parking lot. I found her car, which wasn't hard. She had a gold Toyota Hylander with dragons on the side and a yin yang sybold on the hood. I found the keys in her front pocket, unlocked her car, and layed her down in the back seat. She was sweating and thrashing around in the back. This wasn't good, I had to calm her down.. then I remembered her favorite song. I got in the drivers seat, and popped in a CD I kept on me incase Amu was ever upset. While I started the car, the song filled the car...

_You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why, you cant turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when im with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singing...._

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me_

_And I worry 'bout the ring you wear  
Cause as long as no one knows  
That nobody can care  
Your feelin guilty  
And I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed  
And baby I'm not scared  
Im singin..._

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me_

_Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
It better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you go stranded  
We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay_

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me_

_You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why, you cant turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when im with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singing...._

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me_

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me_

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me _

As I drove, I looked up at the rear view mirror and saw she was calmed down. Thank god, I didn't wanna lose my sister again.. well not biological sister but still. She was the world to me, since I could remember. I promised that this time I would protect her. When I got to her house, I picked her up and got her keys from her pocket. I went inside, praying to Kami that her room was in the same plasce like before I left. Thank you God that it was, I pulled back her sheets, and took off her blazer. I got up and went through her drawers and found some shorts and a tanktop. I changed her into those and put a cold towel on her forehead. When she woke up, she looked at me and held my hand.

"Onii-chan something is wrong with me, besides me being sick. When I saw Ikuto say yes to Saaya, my chest hurt, my heart did to. What does that mean?" I smiled at her softly, "Amu it means you like him. Not like a best friend but really like him." She blushed bright red and I chuckled. I sat on her ebd and held her head in my lap. "Onii-chan I love you, I wish you were apart of my family." She fell asleep, and I sghed. I felt her forehead and smiled a little, at least her fever was gone. I heard the door bell ring and answered it. There at the door was Sarita and Rima, so I let them in. I lead them to her room glad they were here. Amu was awake and she looked up at me. "Onii-chan I forgot... you have to go to your band practice right? I'll be fine! Rima and Sarita are here for me." I smiled softly. "Sure, just call if you need anything." I kissed her forehead and left, praying she would be ok.

(Normal POV)

Amu sat up in her bed and looked at her two best friends. "I think I've fallen for Ikuto." She said in a quiet voice. Her friends looked at her, shocked. "But he has Saaya right? So he is happy. He doesn't need me for more then a best friend." She smiled sadly, while Rima sat there pissed off. "He-made-you-cry." She said in a monotone voice. Soon you could see the deathly aura around her, like she wanted to kill. Amu put her hand on Rima's and sighed. "It's ok I mean I saw this coming I guess. I mean he has had girls in the past but why does this one hurt?" Soon her phone rang, so she answered. "Moshi moshi, Amu speaking."

"Oi Amu its me Kairi, listen I booked Cherry Blossom a gig for this Friday night at a local restaurant/bar is that ok?" Amu smirked, "It's fine Kairi, whats the name of the place?" "Its the Shikon Jewel. Why?" "Oh because I have a plan." She hung up and looked at her friends. "We have a gig for Friday at the Shikon Jewel. And we are going to make sure that Ikuto and his girlfriend is there." Rima smirked, "I can write us the most perfect song, and you my dear friend will not be playing your guitar for this one put Nadeshiko will." Amu stared at her and shivered. Rima was scary when she wanted to be. Sarita smiled, "Hey at least it will be fun! Plus I will write a song from you to him hehe it'll be great! And I can't wait!" Amu smiled a them, then looked at the time. "Uh guys you gotta leave, and I'll be in school tomorrow alright? Ja Ne." She flashed a dazzaling smile and her two friends left. Amu laid in bed and smirked, in 3 days she would humiliate Saaya.

The next 3 days were a blur to Amu, with the two new songs and all. Plus with Ikuto on her back about why she got sick, and Brians constant, "I swear to God Ikuto leave my little sister alone!" On Friday morning, Amu walked up to Ikuto with _that _smile. _That _smile was her I want you to do something for me smile. "Ikuto I was thinking, since you and Saaya are going out how about you go on a date with her. Take her to the Shikon Jewel. I hear a new and upcoming band is preforming so you should go see." Ikuto smiled softly at her, "Yeah I will. Thanks Amu, and I thought you didn't like Saaya." Amu just smiled then ran off to bother her brother-like figure.

~*Time skippy!*~ (Ikuto: T_T again with the stupid time skippy what the fuck is it anyway!?!?)

(Ikuto's POV)

I decided to take Amu's advise and take Saaya on a date. I took her to the restaurant, the Shikon Jewel. When we got there, there was a stage setup in the middle of the place, with a set of drums, a purple keyboard, a purple and black guitar with a skull, a pink bass with a blue heart, another bass that was red with diamonds, and a black guitar with green clovers. Huh seems familiar.. as me and Saaya sat down to eat we started talking about hobbies and stuff. "Ikuto-koi is it true you made a band?" I smirked. "Of course I call it Midnight Blue." "Oh my god! Can I join?" I stiffened, I was stuck. I was going to have to say no.. but then she would break up with me or get mad. Crap it was like with Amu.... before I could answer a guy with green hair and blue eyes walked onto the stage, "Attention everyone I present to you Cherry blossom!" Everyone started clapping and I realized something. That guy looked very familiar, but shook it off. 6 girls walked on stage and I was kinda surprised by the way they looked.

One girl had light blue hair, which went up the her shoulders, light green knee high socks, a pair of dark blue jean knee shorts, and a white long sleeved with a dark green tank top over it. Her eyes were also blue, which matched her hair. The second girl had dark red hair which reached mid back, red eyes, a dark red t-shirt with a rose on it, red knee high socks with a pair of knee shorts on which were red to. The third girl had long dark black hair, matching eyes, black jean knee shorts, a black long sleeve tight shirt, with a white t-shirt over it. The fourth had light mid back purple hair, purple eyes, a light purple pair of knee shorts, with matching knee socks, a white long sleeve with a light purple t-shirt that had a lily on it. The fifth girl had dark brown hair ,which was shoulder length, light brown eyes black jean knee shorts, a white long sleeve with a red t-shirt over it. The last girl made my jaw drop. She had light brown hair, which was mid back, hazel eyes, light blue jean knee shorts, a white long sleeved with a pink t-shirt over it. On the shirt had a Sakura tree with the flowers in bloom. They all decided to wear Converse Hightops that matched their shirts. The first girl grabbed the purple guitar, the second on drums, third on the red bass, fourth on keyboard, fith on the pink bass, and finally the last girl on the black and green guitar. She stepped up the the mike and said in a soft voice, "Hello everyone thanks for listening and this is Cherry blossom."

She started to sing, in an amazing voice. I knew I have heard it before but I couldn't remember where. Her band followed her and started to play..

_Ahhhahaha_

_haaaaaa_

_I need more affection than you know (reversed)_

_In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now?_

_I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing  
In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me?_

_(So many ups and downs)  
My heart's a battleground  
(I need true emotions)  
(I need more affection than you know)  
(I need true emotions)_

_You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken  
In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?_

_My fears, my lies..  
Melt away_

_I need more affection than you know (reversed)_

After the song finished, the girl with purple hair moved silently and picked up a violin. She looked at the singer and nodded. The girl smirked and looked at me then winked. I looked at Saaya who was very mad. Before I could try to calm her down, the girl said into the mike, "And that song was Sanctuary. This next one was written by our 1st bassit, Alice Dragon," she pointed to the girl with brown hair and on the pink bass. She blushed and looked away. The head girl smirked again, turned to the purple headed girl and nodded. The girl started to play and the song surprised me a little.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, Baby is something wrong??  
I say, Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song_

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

When the song played, my thoughts didn't drift to Saaya. Instead they drifted to Amu, especially when she was smiling and laughing. What the hell is wrong with me?!?!? I like Saaya not Amu like that! or.. do I? Agh I hurt my head thinking about it. I held my head in my hands and tried to think it through, but it didn't woke out to well.

(Let's see what Amu's thinking about this. Shall we? Amu's POV)

After I finished the song, I looked over at Ikuto, who was holding his head. I smirked, time for the 2nd part of this plan. I turned to the girls and mouthed, "You belong with me." They nodded and I placed my guitar on it's stand. I took the mike in my hand and smiled. "Next up is a song I wrote myself for a certain guy." I smirked and the music started.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

During the whole song, I used all these hand gestures to make it more fun, and it worked. I looked back at Ikuto and saw him stare at me again. I smirked and looked back at the girls, "Alright guys one more shall we? And let it be girlfriend." they nodded and Nadeshiko put her violin down. She stood next to me with my guitar in her hands and I smiled softly at them. I looked back out at everyone, "Alrighty everyone! This is our last song of the night. And may I say I thank our own Luna Myazuki." I pointed to Rima and she glared at me. I chuckled and they started playing.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right  
_

I jumped off stage and walked over to where Ikuto was. I sat on his lap and cuddled into him and pointed at Saaya when I sang the next words, which pissed her off.

_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyones talking about  
_

Saaya screamed and tried to get me but I jumped off him and smirked. I pointed at him and sang, having fun with this.

_  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend  
_

I walked infront of Ikuto and pulled him close to me and smirked. I pushed him back and sang more, knowing how much fun this was,

_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again  
_

I pointed at Saaya again as I sang, taunting her.

_  
So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

_Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?  
_

I smirked again, having to much fun. I sat on Ikuto's lap and played with his hair as I sang, then looked over at Saaya. I got up, took a glass of water and dumped it on her. She screamed and ran after me, but I stuck my foot out and she went flying, falling in front of Ikuto. I started singing again, this was to much fun.

_  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way_

When I finished singing, I stood in front of Ikuto again, pulled him close to me and kissed him. I smirked, dropped him, got back up on stage and said, "Thanks for everything guys we are gonna take our leave now. If you wanna see us preform again, as our manager Keith and he can tell you." I grabbed my guitar, and except Yaya grabbed their instrument. We left the drums and keyboard, since Kairi was havhing his cousin Tommy bring them back to my place. When I got home, and everything was away all I could think of was I kissed ikuto. I sighed and changed into knee shorts and a sleeveless basketball shirt, layed down in bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**OMFG! 12 PAGES!**

**Whole cast: 0.0**

**Me: I know right? Anyway the songs in here are as listed by when the appered aka 1st 2nd all that crap.**

**Follow me: Uncle Kramer**

**Sanctuary: Hikaru Utadu**

**Our song: Taylor swift**

**You belong with me: Taylor swift**

**Girlfriend: Avril Laveigne**

**Ikuto: holy crap Amu kissed me**

**Me: hush up you don't even know that yet. And by the way ANYONE who thinks Brian is in love with Amu is wrong, she is basically just a sister to him and he loves her like that... god damn pervs**

**Brian: I liked this chapter**

**Amu: same!**

**Everyone: Please rate and review! It is so worth it!**


	6. His surprise and her kiss

**Aghh**

**the pain of being a writer**

**is putting me off on school work -____- FUCK!**

**Brian: Uhhuh anyways I am honored to be Amu's big brother and keeping Ikuto away**

**Amu: Thank you onii-chan!**

**Ikuto: -hugs Amu from behind making her scream- now who wins Brian?**

**Brian: -hits Ikuto over head with club and throws him in closet with Saaya-**

**From closet: KYAA! IKUTO-SAMA!!!**

**Ikuto: LEMME OUT!**

**Me: -sweat drops- eto uhh someone do disclaimer please?**

**Amu: Manda does not own SC in anyway possible! Or any music in here**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!nbut she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

(Normal POV)

The weekend passed by quickly for everyone, since they were all busy with a huge Global project. Come Monday, Amu was yet again in her morning pattern. Barley making it there on time. When she got to school, she had double braids with black X clips. When she got into the room, she saw Ikuto was n a daze. She thought about it for a second and remembered. She kissed him as she was Sakura Petalsfall. She blushed a little but shook her head. She snuck up behind Ikuto and pounced on him yelling, "Oh my god the schools on fire. She snickered when Ikuto jumped up and ran to the door. When he turned around, he saw Amu rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach laughing. "Oh my God Ikuto when did you get so gullible?" "Shut up! I have a lot on my mind!" "Such as?" "The lead singer/guitarist of Cherry Blossom kissed me in front of Saaya!" Amu chuckled, least he remembered it. "I think she is mad at me.."

He sighed and sat at his seat, looking outside. "I mean I don't want her to hate me, but when the girl kissed me it felt like I knew her. And her voice! It was amazing!" Amu sighed and looked at her notebook waiting for a song to hit her. She wanted a new one soon, since they had a gig on Wednesday. It was at a bar and it was for any up and coming band. Amu tapped her pen against her desk, when Saaya walked in. she brushed past everyone and stood infront of Ikuto. "Ikuto sweetie we have had our fun, but I gotta say see you later. Which in girl terms means we are through buh bye." She turned around and left the room, leaving a confused Ikuto. Before Amu could say anything to comfort him, their teacher walked in. Amu sighed then smirked. Oh yeah defiantly a new song came to her mind. She quickly wrote it down and added the music. When the lunch break came, everyone gathered under the Sakura tree, with a confused Ikuto. Kuto sat there, pondering why she broke up with him, till Amu smacked him upside the head. Before he could counter and hit her back, Brian caught his hand. "No touchy my little sister." "Hai Hai." "OH and Ikuto? I got us a gig!" Everyone turned and looked at Brian who smirked. "Well it wasn't me, it was Nagi." They all looked at Nagi who blushed, embarrassed by this. "It's this Wednesday at a local bar. Its for all up and coming bands." All of the girls gaped but hid their shock. "Uhh guys? I think instead of being just the keyboardist, I should be manager? And I could sub in for keyboardist of violinist on certain songs?" All the guys except Kairi looked at Ikuto who shrugged.

"Sure Nagi it's fine with me." He looked at Amu, who was eating her ramen, "Oi strawberry, are you and the rest of the girls coming to see us." She shook her head, "I'm busy dude sorry." "Oh alright." He looked down, kinda upset his best friend wouldn't be there. "Don't worry Ikuto, I can come to a practice if thats alright?" He smiled at her, "Fine but you can't be late." She smirked, "Oh and girls? Do you wanna hang out today after school?" They all nodded, "Great so do you want a ride? I finally remembered I had a car today." Everyone looked at her and in unison said, "FAIL!" "SHUT UP! GOD DAMN IT I BANG MY HEAD a lot SO I CAN'T REMEMBER!" Everyone started laughing, while Amu sulked. When school finally ended, all the girls and Kairi piled into Amu's car, with sadly Yaya and Kairi in the trunk since there was so not a lot of room but they didn't mind. When they got to the house, they discussed what was going to happen.

"Well, we are preforming the same night. And also, I wanna get some rebenge on Saaya, so I wrote this song." Amu handed everyone a copy of her song, which made them all laugh. "It's perfect Amu. Any others?" She nodded and gave them about two other songs which they all loved. They went upstairs and practiced the songs for a while. Kairi also reminded Amu that if she wanted revenge on Saaya, that Saaya would need a ticket. "Oh I know that, I have one just for her. And a note that says, 'come to the front of the mosh and watch the most shocking thing ever when a certain band preforms.'" Kairi just stared at Amu, "Amu I swear to God if I haven't had known you for 5 years I would've sworn you were the devils daughter." "Oh Kairi how did you know?" They laughed and everyone left, which gave Amu time to prepare....

(With the boys, Brian's POV)

After the girls and surprisingly Kairi left, we decided to go to Ikuto's house to practice. When we got there, and after we practiced Anthem of the Angels, we were stuck. "OK I know I am the band's lead singer but has anyone got any new ideas for a song?" I thought about it and nodded. I pulled out a notebook and handed it to Ikuto. He read t over and nodded. "This is good. I also have like teo or 3 more songs that are good." He pulled out his own notebook and handed it to us. We all looked it over and nodded with approval. So after we tried out both my song, and Ikuto's songs we decided to call it a night. When everyone except me left, I decided to have a talk with Ikuto. I sat down with him an dlooked him in the eye, "Are you still upset about Saaya? I mean you weren't yourself today dude." "I kinda am not but.. I keep thinking of this girl. She's the lead singer of this all girls band Cherry Blossom. She is amazing and I feel like I know her. Hell she even kissed me in front of a bunch of people." "Ikuto can I use your computer?" He looked at me weirdly, "Uh sure?" I got on his computer and opened up Google. I googled Cherry Blossom, and the results were.. wow. The girls made a site for themselves. Www. Cherrysblossoms. Net. I looked at the band and called Ikuto over. "Is this them?" "Yeah! That girl!" He pointed to a girl with hazel eyes and brown hair. I skimmed through the page, "Says here that her name is Sakura Petalsfall. She is the lead singer and guitarist, writes all their songs, and thats it." "That's interesting. Hey look! They have a link here for Friday's preformance!" I clicked on it and through the speakers music played and we listened to the song carefully.

_Ahhhahaha_

_haaaaaa_

_I need more affection than you know (reversed)_

_In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now?_

_I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing  
In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me?_

_(So many ups and downs)  
My heart's a battleground  
(I need true emotions)  
(I need more affection than you know)  
(I need true emotions)_

_You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken  
In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?_

_My fears, my lies..  
Melt away_

_I need more affection than you know (reversed)_

The song itself was amazing. This girls singing added on to it.. I paused for a second, knowing I have heard this voice before. I shook my head and got up. "Well dude I have gotta get home before I get in trouble so Ja Ne." I left his house that night, thinking about this mysterious band..

(Amu's POV)

I woke up this morning very early, just so I could get this plan done, I got changed quickly, pulled my hair into a loose braid with a green X clip at the end, grabbed my bag, grabbed some toast, grabbed my keys and left the house. I drove to the school, making sure to park near by. I got out of my car and checked the time, '7:50' flashed in green numbers on my watch as I made my way into the school. I quietly went to Saaya's locker, and put in the envelope with the ticket inside. I yawned, and decided to take a nap in the classroom. I walked to the room, to my desk, and sat down. I buried my head in my arms and fell into a nice deep sleep... which was short lived. After about I'm guessing 20 minutes? Ikuto showed up. That God forsaken bastarad decided to sneak up behind me, and poke me on both sides of my waist. I screamed and jumped out of my chair, which made me fall on the ground. I looked up and saw Ikuto clutching his stomach, laughing really hard.

I growled, and just before I could hit him, Brian did for me. He smacked Ikuto upside the ehad, scolding him for waking me up. And just as he did, Sarita walked into the room with Rima, and when they saw me on the ground, with Ikuto still laughing, and Brian scolding him, they got mad. Now when these two were mad, it was like hell on earth. Which scared the hell out of me. They glared at Ikuto and pounced on him, punching him. "Ow ow OW! AMU HELP ME!" "Pshh you woke me up and scared me you deal with karma." I sat at my desk and smirked. While Sarita and Rima were hurting poor Ikuto, Nadeshiko came in and whispered into my ear, "Amu did you know Kairi made a website for Cherry blossom?" My eyes opened wide and I shook my head. "Well apparently after your incident at our first gig, he decided to create it since a lot of people wanted to know who we are." I gaped at her and sighed. I would deal with that idiot later. She then turned to see Nadeshiko and Sarita beating on Ikuto and asked, "He made them mad by doing something to you?" "Yeah I would stop them but I am very tired." She giggled and went to annoy her twin, Nagi. I sighed, wondering how the gig will be...

~*Time skippy!*~ (Ikuto: GOD DAMN IT! STOP CALLING IT THAT! Me: BRIAN!! HE IS BEAING MEAN! Brian: -hits Ikuto with bat- geez let Manda have her fun..)

(Normal POV)

Night of the gig

It was Wednesday night, which meant the night of the gig. Midnight Blue would go 5th and Cherry Blossom would go 6th. What no one knew was, they would all remember this night. When Midnight Blue came up, all the boys except Nagi,were wearing the outfits Kukai made them try on last week. Nagi was standing off to the side to cheer on his friends, since he had no parts in the next 2 songs. But on the third he did. Ikuto grabbed the mike, his guitar on its strap around him. He smirked before speaking, "I'm Ikuto and this my dear friends is Midnight blue." They started playing, and let the music flow..

_In this hole  
That is me  
The dead are rolling over  
In this hole  
Thickening  
Dirt shoveled over shoulders_

_I feel it in me  
So overwhelmed  
Oh, this pressured center rising  
My life overturned  
Unfair the despair  
All these scars keep ripping open_

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

_In this hole  
That is me  
A life that's growing feeble  
In this hole  
So limiting  
The sun has set; all darkens_

_Buried underneath  
Hands slip off the wheel  
Internal path-way to contention_

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

_Are you  
HAPPY?_

_Are you  
HAPPY?_

_Are you feeling happy?_

_In this hole  
That is me  
Left with a heart exhausted  
What's my release??  
What sets me free?  
Do you pull me up just to push me down again?_

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy?_

_Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin  
Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear me from the boooooooooone  
Tear me from the boooooooooone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy?_

_Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing_

_Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing_

The crowd went wild, and from backstage Amu did to. This song was amazing, even with all the bass. Ikuto looked out at the crowd and smirked. "If you liked that one wait for this one. I call it Semi-charmed life!"

_I'm packed and I'm holding,  
I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden and  
she lives for me, She says she lives for me,  
Ovation, She's got her own motivation,  
she comes round and she goes down on me,  
And I make her smile, It's like a drug for you,  
Do ever what you want to do,  
Coming over you,  
Keep on smiling,  
what we go through.  
One stop to the rhythm that divides you,  
And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse,  
Chop another line like a coda with a curse,  
And I come on like a freak show takes the stage.  
We give them the games we play, she said,  
I want something else, to get me through this,  
Semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say, Good-bye._

_The sky it was gold, it was rose,  
I was taking sips of it through my nose,  
And I wish I could get back there,  
Some place back there,  
Smiling in the pictures you would take,  
Doing crystal myth,  
Will lift you up until you break,  
It won't stop,  
I won't come down, I keep stock,  
With a tick tock rhythm and a bump for the drop,  
And then I bumped up. I took the hit I was given,  
Then I bumped again,  
And then I bumped again.  
How do I get back there to,  
The place where I fell asleep inside you?  
How do I get myself back to,  
The place where you said,  
I want something else to get me through this,  
semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say, good-bye,_

_I believe in the sand beneath my toes,  
The beach gives a feeling,  
An earthy feeling,  
I believe in the faith that grows,  
And the four right chords can make me cry,  
When I'm with you I feel like I could die.  
And that would be all right,  
All right, When the plane came in,  
She said she was crashing,  
The velvet it rips,  
In the city we tripped,  
On the urge to feel alive,  
But now I'm struggling to survive,  
The days you were wearing,  
That velvet dress,  
You're the priestess,  
must confess,  
Those little red panties,  
They pass the test,  
Slide up around the belly,  
Face down on the mattress,  
One,  
Now you hold me,  
And we're broken.  
Still it's all that I want to do.  
Feel myself with a head made of the ground,  
I'm scared but I'm not coming down.  
And I won't run for my life,  
She's got her jaws just locked now in smile  
but nothing is all right,  
All right, I want something else,  
To get me through this,  
Semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say,  
good-bye. _

The crowd went crazy for the song, especially when Kukai and Brian sung along to in some parts. The music was amazing, as anyone had expected. Ikuto grabbed the mike and said, "Alright guys for our last song of the night, we decided to have our own Nagihiko join us. And this song is called, Anthem of the angels." Everyone went wild when Nagi came on stage with his violin. During this whole time, Ikuto did not once see Saaya who was right in from of him.

Soon they started playing their song..

_White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead_

_Days go on forever  
But i have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye_

_Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to gray_

_Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_  
There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye _

When the song finished, everyone went wild, even Amu! That was the est song she has ever heard from the boys. But she hid her excitement when the boys came off stage. Ikuto looked at her and smirked. "Good luck you;ll need it." she smiled at him, "Would you be so kind as to wait near the side of the stage for me? Thanks." The girls gathered on stage, in their disguises. "Hello everybody! I'm Sakura and this is Cherry blossom! Hit it girls!" The girls except Nadeshiko started to play.

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa _

Everyone loved their song and Amu smirked. She lookd down and saw Saaya there, which made her smirk grow. "Alright everybody! Our next song is called our song! Hope you all love it, since I made it with someone in mind!" She looked at the girls, "Lets do it!" Nadeshiko switched to her violin and nodded. That's when they started one of Amu's new favorite songs.

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song_

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

All the girls were screaming, while the guys were ok with it. Amu smirked. "Alright everyone for our last song of this wonderful night we will play, Sk8r Boi!" Everyone looked at each other and wondered, "What's with the weird name?" Ikuto, who was on the side of the stage like Amu... err Sakura told him to be. She turned to the girls, "Shall we?" They nodded and Amu handed Nadeshiko her guitar. And they started to play.

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk,she did ballet  
What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth._

_five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone_

_she turns on tv  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_she calls up her friends,they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show_

_she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth? _

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
_

Amu pointed to Saaya as she sang the next few verses. _  
sorry girl but you missed out  
well tough luck that boys mine now_

_we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends_

_too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be  
_

Amu ran towards Ikuto and pulled him on stage with her, pointing to him when she sang the next verse. _  
_

_there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
_She pointed to him then herself when she sang the next verse_  
_

_He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?_

_we are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
i'll be back stage after the show  
i'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know _

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
i'll be back stage after the show  
i'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know _

And for the second time in less then a week, she kissed him full on the lips, turned to the crowd and smirked. "Hey everyone! I heard from a friend that this girl here," she said pointing to Saaya, "Decided to dump poor Ikuto here JUST because I sang to him on our first gig! And also since she was embarrassed that her followers saw. Now how about we escort the young lady out?" Everyone picked up Saaya and body surfed her out of the bar and out on the street. Amu started laughing, she couldn't help it. While this all went on, Ikuto was dumbfounded. The girls weren't affected, but the guys were. Their jaws dropped and they dropped even more when she said she had kissed him before. Ikuto just stared at the hot young girl who kissed him, amazed. She smirked and leaned into him, whispering, "Your a sexy guy and all but my band will beat you in the battle of the bands." She smirked, and left with the girls, who all carried their instruments. Tha night, both Amu and Ikuto laid in bed, thinking about the same thing. 'I think I have falled in love with someone I have known for a long time.' of course, in Ikuto's mind, he still thought he knew Sakura from somewhere. Poor Ikuto not realizing it's Amu.

* * *

**OMFG! I HAVE REACHED 14 PAGES! WHOOT!**

**Whole cast: 0.0 congrats?**

**Me: BE MORE ENTHUSIASTIC GOD DAMN IT! Now the songs listed in order of apperance **

**Sanctuary- Hikaru Utada  
**

**Happy?- Mudvayne**

**Semi-charmed life: cover by Four year strong**

**Anthem of the Angels: Breaking Benjamin**

**That's what you get: Paramore**

**Our song: Taylor swift**

**Sk8tr Boi: Avril Laveigne**

**Amu: the music was amazing in here!**

**Me: awwe thanks! I am a music freak!**

**Ikuto: I can tell**

**Me: -__- You do know that I still have that necklace right?**

**Ikuto: you wouldn't**

**Me: -tackles him and puts it on him- HA! SIT!**

**Ikuto: -slams into ground- DAMN!**

**Sarita: -sigh- Please rate and review while we got calm Manda down**


	7. Their loves and their song

**Yayy since I finally finished all my school work, I shall grant my readers**

**with this new chapter**

**and also**

**im so sorryyy**

**I have had writers block T_T but! I slowly have inspiration!**

**Ikuto: Chh it'll probably suck**

**Me: -_- sit**

**Ikuto: -hits floor- damn it!**

**-Me and Ikuto start fighting-**

**Brian&Sarita: -sigh- while we go break those two up please know Manda doesn't own SC or any music in here**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

(Normal POV)

The next day, surprisingly Amu was up and awake earlier then she had to be! She got ready, pulled her hair into a hair up half down style, grabbed her bag and keys, and left the house. When she got to school, she decided since she had an hour before school started to climb up a tree. Ah yes the bad habit of hers she learned from Ikuto. She climbed up the Sakura tree her and her friends always sat under for lunch. When she got up there however, Ikuto was already there. He was sitting on a branch, his back on the trunk and his left leg hanging off the branch. When he looked down and saw Amu on the branch below him, he subconsciously blushed. 'W-wait a minute! Why am I blushing? It's just AMU! I mean seriously just Amu..', he thought to himself. Ah what he didn't know was his subconscious was trying to tell him something.. that the girl below him was Sakura. He shook his head and looked back down. He blinked his eyes in surprise and actually LOOKED at Amu.

He saw her long pink hair in a half up half down style, which looked amazing, her honey eyes which sparkled with joy. Her creamy skin which was a mix of pale and tan. Her small pink lips which looked so soft. 'Agh what am I doing? Amu is my best friend! God damn it what is this feeling? I mean when I thought about Saaya I thought she was hot, but she never made my heart beat really fast.' While Ikuto pondered his feelings, Amu was looking up at him, wondering if he was ok. He finally snapped out of it when he felt a soft hand on his forehead. He looked at Amu, who as sitting in front of him on the branch. She had one hand on his forehead and one on hers. "Huh you ain't sick, so what's up?" "Gah!" Ikuto fell out of the tree, landed on his feet and ran away, his face beet read. Amu was left confused.

Not far from where these two were, Nagi and Rima were walking to school. They had like about 45 minutes till they had to get there so they took their time to walk. Rima stole a glance at Nagi and sighed softly. 'Yeah, I fell for him but then again, i'll just stay quiet until I can tell him.' Rima thought. While she was deep in thought, Nagi looked down at Rima as they walked. He smiled softly. She looked amazing. Her long dirty brown hair, her brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. 'Wow I never noticed this before... but I think.. Rima is perfect! I mean she is so pretty.' While Nagi was in dream land, Rima looked up at him. "NAGI! Are you staring at me cause your a pervert?" He blushed and looked away. "N-no I am not staring at you and I am not a pervert." "Are you sure your ok?" She tiptoed and felt his forehead. When she did he turned bright red and ran away saying, "I forgot I'm supposed to meet Ikuto bye!" She stood there dumbstruck at what had just happened. She sighed and thought, "Yup he is going crazy."

Meanwhile, with Utau and Kukai, things were.. intense. It was half an hour till they had school, and those two decided they would race. All you saw when they came by was dusty trails. Utau and Kukai were neck and neck, glaring at one another. "Ha! That is all you got Kukai?" She asked, sweat pouring down her face. Oh how she cursed the uniform she wore. The puffy thigh length skirt was a pain, along with the long sleeve shirt. And the stockings, and shoes. Not to mention it was all black. She grumbled under her breath as she ran, while Kukai smirked, "Ch wait and see Utau! I will win!" Utau rolled her eyes and snuck a glance at Kukai. He looked amazing, his tousled brownish hair, his dark green eyes that made her blush. She sighed softly then smirked. While Utau thought of Kukai, Kukai thought of Utau. He took a quick glance at the girl, and smiled softly. Her long blond hair in double pony tails, her purple eyes which always sparkled with a hint of evilness. Ahh poor Kukai, while he dreamed about Utau, she got ahead by a good 5 feet. "Oi! Kukai! If you wanna day dream bout me do it in school! She yelled as she ran. Kukai turned bright red and zoomed past her and to the school. Utau stopped running and looked ahead, dumbstruck. She sighed, th guy she like had JUST ran away from her. She thought that was not a good thing.. am I right?

While Utau finished the walk to school, her friends Tadase and Nadeshiko were walking slowly to school, glad they had like 20 minutes to class. Nadeshiko was looking around, a soft smile graced her lips. Tadase glanced at her as he walked and blushed a little. He basically had fallen for Nadeshiko hard but got scared to confess. Her long purple hair in a ponytail, her golden eyes which held a softness for everything and everyone living. While the poor boy was in thought Nadeshiko looked at him and smiled. Even though it sounds cliché she had fallen for him to... though he did act a lil girly some days she stil liked him. When Tadase came back to planet earth, he say Nadeshiko staring at him. They both turned a bright red and looked away. Before Nadeshiko could say something to him, he ran off. Nadeshiko sighed and quickened her pace to actually make it to school on time.

In he classroom, Yaya and Kairi were talking, just being normal. Of course, Kairi's poor heart was beating at about 10 miles an hour. He cursed himself for this but he had fallen for the childish girl. Her lightish brown hair, held up in two ponytails by ribbons, her light brown eyes that twinkled with curiosity. He smiled softly as she went on about how her little brother was annoying her. He thought it was ironic, considering when he was born she was jealous of him. While they talked Yaya couldn't help but stare at Kairi secretly. He was a quiet, yet sensible guy. He always took care of the business that involved many numbers and such. And he also was a manager for the band? To top it off she thought he was cute. His darkish green hair which was always kept styled, his green eyes which were covered with his glasses. He may not have been that amazing at sports but he was smart. He was also very caring which she loved about him. She poked his arm and asked him straight out, "Do you like me?" He gawked at her but nodded, turning a light pink. She smiled, "Good I like you to so will you go out with me?" He looked at her with wide eyes but smiled softly and nodded. Leave it up to Yaya to be the bold one. She kissed his cheek quickly and quickly sat in her seat. Kairi smiled softly and sat in his, oh boy was he happy.

And finally we find both Sarita and Brian outside the classroom talking about random things. Sarita looked at Brian and he looked at her. They both sighed softly then looked away. Brian's head was spinning. He couldn't believe that he freaking fell for Sarita! He scowled then laughed softly. She was beautiful and he knew it. Her long dirty brown hair and brown eyes. Hell he was a sucker for when they went all watery. He smirked a little then looked at his shoes. Sarita stole a quick glance of Brian before she looked the other way again. Her heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour! She fell for Brian when she first saw him, and she was glad she did. He had this amazing light blond hair and light blue eyes. She sighed and looked at him. "Hey Brian I was kinda wondering.... would you go out with me?" Yup there you go Sarita's boldness. Of course inside her however she was shaking like a leaf saying, "OH MY GOD HE IS GONNA SAY NO!" He looked at her and smiled. "Sure I will." he kissed her cheek... big mistake. Sarita went in to shock poor girl..

When Amu was walking back to her classroom, she saw Sarita talking with Brian. She smiled softly, since she knew they liked each other. But when Brian kissed Sarita's cheek, Sarita went into shock. 'Aw shit!' Amu thought. She dropped her bag and ran towards them, while Sarita fainted and fell. Before Brian had the chance to catch her Amu had ran, and skidded catching Sarita in mid skid. She sighed and held her best friend in her arms. "Safe thank you god." of course this made EVERYONE except Brian yell, "COOL AND SPICY." She frowned and stood up, carrying Sarita. She glared at everyone, "Oh so you all are so useless? So useless you can't catch someone who fainted? Pathetic." She carried Sarita to the nurses office and laid her in a bed. She sighed and left the room, grabbing her bag from the hall floor and sliding the door to her classroom open. Her teacher looked at her and before he could ask what happened, Amu held her hand up and closed it. She said in a menacing voice. "Don't ask. I just had to take my best friend to the nurses office since SOME people can't catch her before she gets a concussion." She glared at everyone and went to her desk, pissed off. About 20 minutes into class she had passed out on her desk. When lunch came around she woke herself up, thanks to her stomach. She woke up and yawned, still groggy. She looked at the desk behind her and Ikuto was fast asleep...

She sighed. 'This idiot can sleep like a rock.. unless.' she looked around and saw the teacher gone. "Perfect." She whispered. She opened her bag and took out her thermos of nice ice cold water, and dumped it all on him. Then she put it away quickly and pretended to read her book. Ikuto shot up out of his desk, soaking wet. "ALRIGHT WHOSE THE ASSHOLE WHO POURED THE WATER ON ME." Amu looked up from her book. "Shut up you moron and sit your ass down. He looked down at her and smirked. "Oh Amu I am so sorry for making you mad here!" He hugged her tight, making sure to get her wet to. "Agh lemme go! You moron!" When he did let her go, she was half soaked. He started laughing. "Ha! Now I wi-." He stopped mid sentence when he looked at Amu. Her school jacket was off and her white button up shirt was wet. Which meant he saw her white bra. He turned a bright red and ran out of the room. Amu glanced at him and sighed. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her bento, since the bell rang when Ikuto decided to pull a road runner.

She went outside and sat under the Sakura tree surprised she was only accompanied by Yaya, Nadeshiko, Utau, and Sarita. "Where are the guys? She asked in a confused voice. Yaya sighed. "Kairi says that all the guys were to meet on the roof apparently. Stupid boys." Yaya sighed and layed on the ground, board. "Oi Yaya if you lay like that a bug will crawl on you." Utau said in a bored tone. Then she opened her eyes really wide and before she could take back what she said... 'Oh god and in 3..2...1.' Amu thought. And just as she hit one Yaya screamed and jumped on Utau, "KEEP THE BUGS AWAY!" Amu sighed, "Utau lied sweetie now calm down m'kay?" Yaya nodded and sat on the floor. Amu looked at both Sarita and Yaya and said, "You guys have boyfriends am I right?" The two nodded and smiled a little. Utau scoffed and looked at the sky. "I wish Kukai would tell me if he liked me or not I mean seriously eh was acting mad weird this morning. I don't know what is wrong with him but I "Same with Ikuto man.. this morning I felt his forehead to see if he had a fever and he ran off. Then when I dumped water on him and expected a water fight AFTER he freaking hugged my and got my shirt wet. All he did was run away like a little kid. I mean what the fuck is that?" Rima, looking bored, chuckled.

"Nagi did the same thing this morning to. Ran off faster then I could say, 'your a dumbass'" "Gee Rima that is SO thoughtful, calling the guy you like a dumbass." Nadeshiko said sarcastically. Amu laughed and ate her food. "Nade I love you to death but please don't try and act all high and mighty neh? We ALL know you love a certain gay..err straight blond." Nadeshiko's face went red with anger, "HE IS NOT GAY! HE IS PERFECTLY STRAIGHT! DONT YOU EVER CALL THE GUY I LIKE GAY EVER AGAIN!" she realized what she said and sank to the floor and hid behind Utau. They all laughed and talked about random things while they ate...

**(How about we go back a bit and see what the boys were talking bout neh?)**

While the girls sat under the Sakura tree at lunch, Ikuto had called all of the guys to the roof to discuss something. The girls. Ikuto sat on the ground with his back on the wall. The others sat around him, and they all sighed at the same time. Except of course for Brian and Kairi, since they actually had girlfriends. "Man! This fucking sucks! I wanna tell Utau I like her and I freaking don't get a chance! AGH! And I always screw up! Mother fucker!" Kukai ranted on for a good minute before Ikuto hit him upside the head. "Oi! Calm your ass down you moron! U think that's bad? I was sleeping in class and someone dumped water on me! I woke up, Amu laughed and I hugged her. Worst. Idea. Ever. Her school jacket was off and so I saw her bra through her wet shirt"

All of the guys stared and him and Brian cracked his knuckles. "OI! Dumbass! Talk about Amu like that and you ass is as good as dead." Brian snarled, trying to hold back the urge to kick Ikuto's ass. Ikuto sweat dropped and was about to say something when Nagi butted in. "Ikuto dude you may like her but what about Sakura? I mean have you even told Amu you kissed the girl?" Ikuto looked down in shame. "No not yet.. but something is pulling at me saying, 'Ikuto you moron Sakura and Amu are the same person!' I'm gong crazy aren't I?" He asked. The others nodded. Tadase sighed, "Oh yeah? A least the girls yu like NOTICE YO! I mean Nadeshiko doesn't notice me... I mean seriously it's not fair." "Well it could be because we all think you are gay." Ikuto sad with a smirk. Tadase urned red and before he could even defend himself they heard Nadeshiko's voice scream, "HE IS NOT GAY! HE IS PERFECTLY STRAIGHT! DONT YOU EVER CALL THE GUY I LIKE GAY EVER AGAIN!"

All the guys looked at each other except Tadase and burst out laughing. "Well there you go dude. We now know Nade likes you. Ad it's an added bonus to see that the girls think your gay to. Proabably Amy was the one who said you were gay. I mean she did call you a gay fag for 2 years straight." Kukai said. "Agh knock it off!" Tadase fumed. Ikuto chuckled then sighed. "OK so HOW the fuck are we gonna tell the girl we like em?" "Uh guys? I have an Idea." Nagi said. They all looked at him and he smirked a bit. "First we gotta leave school at the begging of last period. And bring the equipment here ok?" The guys nodded except Kairi who wasn't at all apart of the band.. poor him but he did have a better position in Amu's band.

That afternoon Kukai, Ikuto, Nagi, Tadase, and Brian left school at 1:50. they had until 2:40 to get back to the school with their stuff and they made sure they hurried. Meanwhile Amu, and the rest of the girls were wondering where the guys went. When the bell rang however. And they left the school building.. well they were shocked. The guys had set up their bands equipment right in front of the school, and they added like a DJ thing. **(A/N: you know those things DJ's use to scratch records and stuff? Well imagine somehing like that here mmkay?) **Well Nagi was at the DJ thing, Ikuto on his guitar and a mike in front of him, Brian with his bass and a mike in front of him, Kukai with his guitar with a mike in front of him as well. And Tadase with his drum set. There were speakers set up behind them and when Ikuto saw Amu he smirked.

"Hello everyone! You may know us as midnight blue! Well right now me and the guys wanna tell the girls we like we like them but are well... to nervous.. so! Our own Nagihiko wrote us a song that should tell the girls out feelings." He looked back at the guys and nodded. Tadase clicked his drumsticks over his head. "1..2..3!" He yelled. The guys started playing..

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

_'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet _

When the song finished the whole school had gathered around them and applauded. Ikuto smirked and looked at Amu. He held the mike close to his mouth and said, "Now that you've heard my feelings Amu what do ya say? Be my uliet and I your Romeo?" Amu was speachless and nodded. Ikuto smirked and pulled Amu to him. Kukai looked at Utau and smirked, "Alrighty them Utau what do ya say? Be my girl?" She shrugged. "What the hell," she said with a smile and ran to him. Nagi looked at Rima and smield softly, "What do you say Rima? Would.. you be my girlfriend?" She 'Humphed' then smiled at him. "Fine! But I call the shots!" He laughed and went to hug her. Tadase looked a Nadeshiko and blushed. "U-uhh I like you Nade so be my girlfriend? Please?" Nadeshiko turned red and nodded and ran to him. Brian looked at Sarita and smiled softly. "Hey Im already yuors I just went along with them." Sarita laughed and hugeed him tight. Soon every one around them was chanting, 'Kiss kiss kiss kiss!; So the boys obliged them and they kissed their new girlfriends. When Ikuto and Amu kissed however, he thoguht 'Her lips.. feel like Sakuras! But it cant be... it seriously can't be.' After that everyone went home.. except for a ceartin girl. "How dare that tom-boy take Ikuto from me! I swear to god I will ruin their relationships if it is the last thing I do!"

* * *

**Well well? How did I do!**

**I mean yeah I had fun**

**oh! and the song in here is**

**Hey Juliet by LMNT!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Ikuto: they probably don't**

**Me: -__-* Sit**

**Ikuto: -hits ground hard- OW! Mother fucker**

**Sarita&Amu: -sighs- please rate and review while we try and save Ikuto**


	8. Love is war

**Haha! Ya'll are gonna like this one I promise you that! Mwahahha!**

**Btw!**

**In this chapter is 2 Japanese songs **

**which I will but in the romaji lyrics in the story itself**

**and at the end where I argue with Ikuto**

**usualy him getting hurt, **

**is the english version**

**but to get the full effect of the songs and such look up**

"**love is war" by Hatsune Miku and "Honey!" by Vocaloids mkay? BUT NOT until YOU GET TO THOSE PARTS IN MY STORY. **

**Ikuto: CH I know this one will suck**

**Me: -smirks evily- oh AMU! Why dont you sit (bam) next to me? Or do you wanna sit (bam) next to utau? Well maybe Ikuto can sit (bam) next to you and I sit (bam) next to him. I mean I do need to sit (bam) cause I am so tired! And besides to sit (bam) is the best on a raining day! So let's all sit (bam) down mkay??**

**Ikuto: -groans in pain from a 7 ft crater) **

**Amu: -sigh- Manda does not own any characters or songs....**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

(Normal POV)

After a week or two of dating, the girls wanted to go on a date. They were at lunch, under the tree. Sarita sat next to Brian, her head on his shoulder and her hair covering her face. Rima was next to Nagi, who had a protective arm around her waist. Kukai and Utau were nearby them, holding hands while sitting. Yaya and Kairi just sat next to each other, not trying to hold hands and such. Tadase was trying to hold Nadeshiko's hand but kept getting to nervous. And our favorite couple, Amu and Ikuto were at the base of the tree. Amu was sitting between his legs and leaned into his chest, sighing happily. His arms around her waist protectively. "I think we should go on a date you know." Amu said out of the blue. Ikuto looked down at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

She giggled softly then smiled, "Well I think we should have a 6 on 6 date ya know? It'd be fun and we are all friends so it'd be more fun. So please?" Amu gave him '_The look'. _The look was basically a puppy dog face, complete with a pouting bottom lip and big wide innocent eyes. Ikuto sighed and looked at the other guys, who were also getting the look. "Fine I guess if the other are into it." He said. Amu's eyes lit up with joy and she turned to the guys. "PLEASE!" she said in her most childish voice, using the look to the max. All the guys sighed and nodded. "YAY!" She screeched, which was totally unlike her.

Everyone stared at her and she scowled, "What I cant act like a girl?" They all shook their heads no and she frowned. So they all came to an agreement at the fountain in the park near by school at 3 on Saturday. Unknown to them however, a certain pissed off girl was listening in on them. Said girl was smirking to herself, a plan forming in her head.

That day after school, while the girls and Kairi were at Amu's house to practice, Amu sighed. "Guys I think we should tell the guys on Saturday we are Cherry Blossom I mean like we are dating them and all." Amu said. Utau looked at the pinkette and sighed. "Your right I mean I don't think I wanna lie to Kukai." Nadeshiko nodded. "It s getting bothersome that when ever Tadase wants me to hang out with him after school I can't so maybe it will be a good decision." Sarita smiled softly. "Let's tell the guys on our 6 on 6 date?" Everyone nodded in agreement and Kairi decided to speak. "True but do remember about 3 days after the date Cherry Blossom has a gig so let's practice." Amu smiled big. "Good cause I have a song that will involve you singing with me. Is that ok with you?" He smiled, "Sure just lemme see the lyrics." She showed him the lyrics to the song and nodded. "Good job good job." "Sorry if you don't have enough parts to sing. But I did try hard on it." She said, with a smile. They decided to work on a few new songs and practice was over. After everyone left, Amu went upstairs and took a quick shower. She quickly changed into some pj shorts and a t-shirt and sat at her desk, listening to a new kinda favorite song. It was called HONEY by vocaloids, a computer singing program. Their voices were not real humans but she loved it. She decided to sing along with it since she knew every word...

**Honey! Honey!**

**Honey! Honey!**

******Honey! kure dayo ne watashi ni  
ai no merodii ima  
kokoro no naka de hibi iteru**

******Honey! kimi wa nandemo omi toshi  
tsutae tai no watashi no kimochi**

******warattemo nai itemo  
kimi to itai  
kokoro no kyori wo zero ni shitai**

******okuru wane Honey  
ai no kotoba kaomoji takusan tsukai  
futaride himitsu shimasho ai wo kanjite itai**

******kimi ga yobu Honey  
amai kotoba kokoro no burogu koushin shi  
shiawase to odorokide akinai no****  
********ne watashi ni kimi oshiete**

******Honey! Honey!**

******Honey! Honey!**

******Honey kuredayo ne watashi ni  
ai no iyahon ima  
kokoro no naka de tsutteru**

******Honey! kimi no koe shika kikoe nai  
atama no naka ha-to de ippai**

******yorokoubi mo kanashimi mo  
wakachi aitai  
onaji kimochi wo kanjite itai**

******okurune Honey!  
ai no kotoba kaomoji takusan tsukai  
futaride himitsu shimasho ai wo kanjite itai**

******kimi ga yobu Honey!  
amai kotoba kokoro no burogu koushin shi  
shiawase to odoroki de akinai no****  
********ne watashi ni kimi oshiete**

**Honey! Honey!**

**Honey! Honey!**

Some how during her singing she ended up dancing along to the music. Of course when she realized what happened inspiration for a song struck. She tried writing it down but she didn't know how. She sighed and just wrote the title, _Love is war._ On the top of her paper. She sighed again and turned out her lights and went to bed early, thinking of her music. The next few days were uneventful with all of the couples but come the day of the date.. was a surprise.

The day of the date, Yaya had called the girls saying she couldn't go. "I'm sorry! Kairi got a cold and I wanna be here for him! Lemme now how it went afterwards ok? Bye!" She hung up quickly and all the girls sweat dropped. They were at Amu's house getting ready for their date. They each chose an outfit that fit their style perfectly. Amu wore a pair of black jeans with a plain white t-shirt. On top of the shirt she wore a black button down with a yin yang symbol on the back. She wore her hair in a low ponytail and a black baseball cap. When the girls went to scold her she held up her hand and said, "I know I look more of a boy but I know Ikuto doesn't mind anymore he loves me for me not my sense of style." The others looked at each other and sighed. She was right.

Next was Nadeshiko, who looked amazing. She wore a knee length light purple skirt with matching t-shirt. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her bangs framed her face. Amu thought it would be nicer if she added her own 'Amu touch'. She tied a purple silk ribbon in the girls hair and she looked amazing. Utau was next and man did she chose a good outfit. She chose dark blue jeans with a dark green t-shirt. Her long blond hair was in it's usual double ponytails with a blue ribbon tied on one side and a green on the other.

Rima went next and decided to look a simple look. She wore a light green skirt that went to right below her knees. A light blue short sleeve t-shirt, and her long dirty blond hair down. Instead of a headband, she had a sky blue ribbon to tie her hair. And finally Sarita was last. She wore short sleeve red t-shirt with a black heart on the bottom right corner, with blue jeans that had a hand drawn heart on the left knee.

She had her hair braided with a green ribbon tied at the top of the braid. Each girl decided to only wear clear lip gloss and light blush. Except Amu who just wore her lip gloss. They pulled on their shoes, Amu with black converse, Nadeshiko with purple sparkley flats, Utau with green converse, Rima with light blue flats and Sarita with red converse. They set out for the park at around 2:30, since they wanted to walk instead of waste poor Amu's money on gas for her truck....

(Let's go back and see through Ikuto's POV while the girls were getting changed.)

It was the day of the 6 on 6 date and I was really nervous/excited. The guys decided to meet my place and get ready there and walk to the park. When the guys got here Kairi was no where in sight. Before I can ask where the hell was he my phone rang. "Hello?" "OH IKUTO! I am so sorry! Kairi got sick! So we can't go sorry!" Yaya yelled in my ear. I held the phone away as she kept yelling and when she stopped I told her, "It's fine make sure you let the girls know bye."

I hung up and shivered. Yaya needed to learn to not yell. I looked back at the other, "Sorry dudes looks like Kairi ain't coming." Tadase shrugged, "Oh well let's get ready. You know how girls hate to wait." they all nodded, and we went in to seperate rooms ro change. When I came out I was in a pair of lightish blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Over my t-shirt was a white button that I kept open.

When Tadase stepped out he was in a plain purple short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. Kukai was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a stripped blue/green t-shirt. Nagi was in a pair of dark jeans and a light green t-shirt. Over his t-shirt he had a light blue button down that he kept open like I did. And finally Brian emerged , wearing a plain red t-shirt that said in black letters, "It's only legal if you don't get caught." and a pair of black jeans. I chuckled a bit after reading his shirt and we all grabbed our sneakers. My black vans, Tadase's dark purple Nike's, Kukai's dark blue van's, Nagi's black high tops, and finally Brian's red converse.

It was like 2:20 so we left my place and started walking towards the park. We got there at around 2:45 and decided to sit on the bench near the fountain. At like 5 minutes before 3 someone I did not want to see walked up to us....

(Normal POV!)

Saaya and her 4 other sluts walked up to Ikuto and he grimaced. They were all wearing really short skirts, and tight tank tops. All the guys turned to see them and held back the urge to throw up. The girls tried walking up to the guys like they were sexy but ended up looking really really stupid. Saaya went in front of Ikuto and the other girls took their possession in front of a guy. Saaya looked at Ikuto with a hint of lust in her eyes and said, "Oh Ikuto! You look so.. so sexy! I... I just want us back together! I mean I want you! So bad!" They other sluts... er girls were trying the same thing on the others and each one wanted to puke. But Saaya smirked.

She saw from the corner of her eye that Amu and the others would be here in a minute. So she signaled her girls to be ready. She leaned down and started trying to make out with Ikuto. The other did the same thing. Of course the guys tried to resist but it did not prevail. Just as the guys were about to push the girls off... their girl friends showed up. Amu, Utau, Nadeshiko, Sarita and Rima stared in shock at the guys. In their eyes the guys were making out with the sluts just so they could! Amu could feel the anger boil in her skin. She calmed her self down and quickly left with the girls.. going back to her house.

Meanwhile the boys had pushed the sluts off them and Ikuto was pissed. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU GOD DAMN WHORE! GOD DAMN IT I DON'T EVEN FUCKINGL IEK YOU ANYMORE!" He yelled, which made anyone in a 10 foot radius flinch. Brian grabbed his arm and held him back. "Let them go they aren't worth it." Ikuto sighed and nodded. The rest of the guys decided it was best to just wait. Suddenly Ikuto's phone rang and he saw he got a text message. _"Don't bother waiting anymore we aren't coming. -Amu." _Ikuto was confused. Why wouldn't the girls want to see them.

He told the guys what she sent and they were puzzled. They decided to head to Amu's house and ask what was wrong. They arrived at her house and when Ikuto rang the door bell, Amu's mother answered the door. "Yes may I hel- Oh it's you." She said in a monotone voice when she realized it was Ikuto. He gave her a curious look, "Can I see Amu? Is she here?" "I'm sorry but she doesn't want to see you right now good bye." She slammed the door in his face and went to the kitchen to start an early dinner.

For the next 3 days the girls avoided the boys as much as possible. Even Kairi was avoiding them for his own reason. Every time they tried calling the girls cells it would go straight to voice mail. At school the girls would not sit with them for the lunch. So now instead of everyone sitting under the cherry blossom tree only the girls sat there. The guys sat on the roof, looking down on the girls they loved. Of course Kukai also reminded them they had atleast 4 months until battle of the bands. Ikuto smacked him upside the head. "Dude! It's only march! Calm down! God!"

With the girls amd Kairi however.. things were painful. The girls ignored the boys phone calls and refused to sit with them at lunch. And in those 3 days before their next concert they practiced their hardest. They played with all their might and they never stopped. Also Amu had an idea for them. She decided that they would wear new outfits on this one concert and that she would wear a different wig before they play their last song. Kairi informed them that they were allowed to play 4 songs and that was enough for them.

Also they decided that Kairi would sing with them for that one song. So they got him a teal wig and teal contacts. They also got him a gray sleeveless button down with a teal tie and black pants. They decided his name would be Mikuo Hatsune. Also they made sure they had their new costumes..

Amu's new costume was a shirt black skirt with teal trimming, a gray sleeveless with teal trimming, a teal tie, black sleeve like gloves that slung from a little below her shoulder and flared out at the bottom when it ended at least by her knuckles. She also had black thigh high socks and black school like shoes. With it also came a new wig. This wig was very long, and reached the ground when she put it on so she tied it into high double pig tails.

Rima's went well with her regular black wig. It was a green sleeveless kimono with black trimmings, and a light blue obi. The kimono itself went to about mid thigh. She also had mid thigh black socks and knee length black boots. And instead of black glove like sleeves hers were a matching green and had a black trimming on the top. And as for her hair, the wig was put up in a messy/stylish bun with a red ribbon holding it all together.

Yaya's new look was basically like Amu's. Except in her case, it was pink and blue. There was no tie at all and instead of wearing the mid thigh socks like Amu, she wore mid thigh black boots, with the bottom inch or two were pink and 2 small pink dots on her knee and thigh. Her glove like sleeve was blue and pink, mainly blue with a pink trimming. Her red wig was put into two pig tails and then each pig tail was curled so it looked good.

Sarita's costume was almost the same as Amu's. Except instead of it being gray trimmed with teal, it was trimmed with yellow. Even the tie was yellow, which made it look good. The glove like sleeves were black with yellow trimming on the top and bottom of it. Of course in Sarita's costume, she wore black short shorts under her skirt, and didn't wear the mid thigh socks. Instead she went along with the black mid thigh boots like Yaya. Of course the design was the same except hers were yellow on the bottom. She also had a case strapped to her left thigh right above the boot. And to add to her costume she had her wig put in a side ponytail.

Utau's costume was surprising. She wore a white sleeveless with a sailor tie. The front of the tie was yellow and made to look like a bow on her. The back of the tie was black and went to at least mid shoulder. She also wore black short shorts, the glove like sleeves which were black with yellow trimming. However, instead of boots or thigh socks, she wore a special type of leggings. They started at her knees and flared out at the bottom half covering her white tennis shoes. And for when she wore her wig, she would tie a white ribbon on it, with the ends of it sticking up.

And finally Nadeshiko's. Out of all of them, hers made her look a bit older. She wore a long black skirt, with the edges trimmed a darkish yellow, that went until about 3 inches from her ankle. The skirt had a slit from the bottom all the way to the near top of the skirt. So basically she showed off her long legs very well. She also donned a black sleeveless button up shirt that showed off her belly button. She also wore two yellow belts, one which fit her hips snugly and the other went from the right side of her hip to her left mid thigh. She wore the glove like sleeves which were yellow and went from instead of mid way to her shoulder her elbow to her knuckles. On both upper arms she wore matching yellowish arm bands. She wore black mid thigh socks and knee length 3 inch heeled boots that had to be laced up. In all words the best to describe her was hot.

The only reason she chose this was because Tadase had hurt her a lot in doing this. All the girls and Kairi agreed that this was going to be an epic show...

(TIME SKIPPY!! BWAHAHHA!)

The night of the show the boys were still upset about the girls and they missed em but they had a show to preform tonight. When they were told that Cherry blossom would be right after them Ikuto smirked. He would show up those girls again. Ikuto looked at the stage they would be preforming on that night. It was a large stage, roundish in all. In the middle of the roundish stage was a huge pole, and on the edges of the stage was a metal railing basically keeping the fans off stage.

When the show itself started, and Ikuto and his band went up, they set up around the pole making sure everyone in the band was visible. When they were, Ikuto grabbed the mike and smirked to himself, "HELLO EVERYONE! YALL READY TO ROCK? WELL HERE YA GO! OUR BEST SONG!." he turned back to the guys and motioned Nagi to come on stage as well.

"Get ready for anthem of the angels!" Ikuto yelled to the crowd. They started to play a song much to familiar to them..

_White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead_

_Days go on forever  
But i have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye_

_Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to gray_

_Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
__But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_  
There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye _

When he finished the crowd was screaming for more. Nagi took this time to escape backstage, waiting for _that _song. Ikuto smiled a bit and decided to kick it up a notch. "Alrighty then if you loved that one you are going to love this one. This one is called Happy?" the crowd went wild and Ikuto started to sing.

_In this hole  
That is me  
The dead are rolling over  
In this hole  
Thickening  
Dirt shoveled over shoulders_

_I feel it in me  
So overwhelmed  
Oh, this pressured center rising  
My life overturned  
Unfair the despair  
All these scars keep ripping open_

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

_In this hole  
That is me  
A life that's growing feeble  
In this hole  
So limiting  
The sun has set; all darkens_

_Buried underneath  
Hands slip off the wheel  
Internal path-way to contention_

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

_Are you  
HAPPY?_

_Are you  
HAPPY?_

_Are you feeling happy?_

_In this hole  
That is me  
Left with a heart exhausted  
What's my release??  
What sets me free?  
Do you pull me up just to push me down again?_

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy?_

_Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin  
Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear me from the boooooooooone  
Tear me from the boooooooooone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy?_

_Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing_

_Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing_

The crowd went wild, some people even singing along! But back stage Amu didn't even show she cared. With Ikuto however he decided he wanted to try out a new song him and Kukai wrote. He called for Nagi to come out with his acoustic guitar. When Nagi did, Ikuto and Kukai both leaned their guitars against the railing and Ikuto gave Kukai a mike. "Well everyone we wanted to try out this new song me and Kukai have been working on. It may be in spanish but it is really good so please enjoy No Te Veo!"

(A/n! Regular is Ikuto and bold is Kukai! Bold and slanted is both!)

_**Oe Oe**_

__ _**Oe Oe**_

_**Oe Oe**_

__ _**Oe Oe**_

te vas no me dices nada

que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)

te vas no me dices nada

que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)

te vas no me dices nada

que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)

te vas no me dices nada

que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)

**entraste al baile sola**

**la pista tu la descontrolas**

**moviendo como tu no hay otra**

**mi corazon se destroza**

**entraste al baile sola**

**la pista tu la descontrolas**

**moviendo como tu no hay otra**

**mi corazon se destroza**

**unos tragos, embriagaron, nos perdimos, olvidamos**

**y nunca mas nos encontramos**

**unos tragos, embriagaron, nos perdimos, olvidamos**

**y nunca mas nos encontramos**

te vas no me dices nada

que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)

te vas no me dices nada

que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)

te vas no me dices nada

que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)

te vas no me dices nada

que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)

**baby girl**

**baby girl**

**you look so fine my loba**

**quiero tenerte a solas**

**y navegarte toda**

**baby girl**

**baby girl**

**you look so fine my loba**

**quiero tenerte a solas**

**y navegarte toda**

**here we go**

**let it go**

**let yourself go with the flow**

**vamo' a bailarlo slow ma'**

**que esta noche es de nosotros dos**

**here we go**

**let it go**

**let yourself go with the flow**

**vamo' a bailarlo slow ma'**

**que esta noche es de nosotros dos**

**unos tragos, embriagaron, nos perdimos, olvidamos**

**y nunca mas nos encontramos**

**unos tragos, embriagaron, nos perdimos, olvidamos**

**y nunca mas nos encontramos**

te vas no me dices nada

que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)

te vas no me dices nada

que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)

te vas no me dices nada

que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo

te vas no me dices nada

que pasa que ya no te veo (ya no te veo)

_**Oe Oe**_

__ _**Oe Oe**_

_**Oe Oe**_

_**Oe Oe**_

When the song finished everyone was cheering. It helped that ikuto and Kukai moved to the beat of the drum a couple of times. Ikuto faced everyone and flashed his best smile. "Alirght if you liked that you'll love this one! It's called Semi-Charmed life!" With that Nagi went backstage once more, waiting for his friends to finish this song.

_I'm packed and I'm holding,  
I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden and  
she lives for me, She says she lives for me,  
Ovation, She's got her own motivation,  
she comes round and she goes down on me,  
And I make her smile, It's like a drug for you,  
Do ever what you want to do,  
Coming over you,  
Keep on smiling,  
what we go through.  
One stop to the rhythm that divides you,  
And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse,  
Chop another line like a coda with a curse,  
And I come on like a freak show takes the stage.  
We give them the games we play, she said,  
I want something else, to get me through this,  
Semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say, Good-bye._

_The sky it was gold, it was rose,  
I was taking sips of it through my nose,  
And I wish I could get back there,  
Some place back there,  
Smiling in the pictures you would take,  
Doing crystal myth,  
Will lift you up until you break,  
It won't stop,  
I won't come down, I keep stock,  
With a tick tock rhythm and a bump for the drop,  
And then I bumped up. I took the hit I was given,  
Then I bumped again,  
And then I bumped again.  
How do I get back there to,  
The place where I fell asleep inside you?  
How do I get myself back to,  
The place where you said,  
I want something else to get me through this,  
semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say, good-bye,_

_I believe in the sand beneath my toes,  
The beach gives a feeling,  
An earthy feeling,  
I believe in the faith that grows,  
And the four right chords can make me cry,  
When I'm with you I feel like I could die.  
And that would be all right,  
All right, When the plane came in,  
She said she was crashing,  
The velvet it rips,  
In the city we tripped,  
On the urge to feel alive,  
But now I'm struggling to survive,  
The days you were wearing,  
That velvet dress,  
You're the priestess,  
must confess,  
Those little red panties,  
They pass the test,  
Slide up around the belly,  
Face down on the mattress,  
One,  
Now you hold me,  
And we're broken.  
Still it's all that I want to do.  
Feel myself with a head made of the ground,  
I'm scared but I'm not coming down.  
And I won't run for my life,  
She's got her jaws just locked now in smile  
but nothing is all right,  
All right, I want something else,  
To get me through this,  
Semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say,  
good-bye. _

While they played, Rima, AKA Luna, walked up to Nagi. "Excuse me your apart of Midnight Blue right? Well our leader, Sakura wants you guys to go to the front of the mosh pit please and thank you." Nagi stared at her puzzled, but he nodded. She smiled softly and went back to her friends. When the guys finished they all bowed and took their instruments off stage.

When Nagi told them to go to the front of the mosh pit the guys were confused. But in the end they did go there. By the time they got there the girl shad set up and they were surprised with how the girls looked. They were surprised greatly that the girls each had a new costume and a new hair style. All except Sakura....

Amu grabbed the mike and smirked evily when she saw Ikuto and his friends at the front. "Hey everyone! It's us Cherry Blossom! And boy do we have a show for you today! First we will not use any old songs today! So 4 new songs!" That made the crowd go wild and she smirked again, "Also! We will have a special guest with us to sing out 2nd to last song! I hop you all like them! And today's first song is called Behind these hazel eyes." She handed her guitar to Nadeshiko and they started to play.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

When she finished singing she felt tears threaten to fall but she stood her ground. "How was it good? I am so glad! Now heres another one of our new songs! It's called Never Again! And at the end of the show you know what? Imma tell all of you here something that maybe shocking to you all." Ikuto stared at her wondering, "What's going on?" before he could think anything else the girls started up again.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never_

_Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will_

_Never again  
_

For some reason, when they guys heard this song a fist clenched their hearts. This was so not good, Ikuto thought. He looked up at Amu, AKA Sakura and saw the pain she held. He just wanted to go up on stage and hold her tight, to hurt the person who gave her this pain. But something deep inside him told him he was the reason. He ignored it.. but oh boy was that thing right.

On stage, Amu looked out in to the crowd and said, "Alrighty! Now how about this new song? This one is called bring me to life! And guest staring in this story is my closest guy friend Mikuo Hatsune!" Everyone stared as Kairi walked on stage, wearing his new costume, wig and contacts. In a weird sense he matched AMU's costume. But that was necessary for this new song. Amu handed him a mike and when he spoke, he sent shivers down the guys spince. Not of excitement but fear. "Ah yes helloweveryone! My names Mikuo and I must say I am glad everyone is treating my friend with kindness and respect. But alas there are 5 guys, one in particular who had hurt her deeply. Now before I can give away any more info let us sing our new song." Of course before they began Nadeshiko made sure her key board was in front of her for the beginning of the song.

(A/N: Mkay well then slanted is Amu and the bold is Kairi mkay?)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul _

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

**Wake me up**_  
Wake me up inside  
_**I can't wake up**_  
Wake me up inside  
_**Save me**_  
call my name and save me from the dark  
_**Wake me up**_  
bid my blood to run  
_**I can't wake up**_  
before I come undone  
_**Save me**_  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

**Wake me up**_  
Wake me up inside  
_**I can't wake up**_  
Wake me up inside  
_**Save me**_  
call my name and save me from the dark  
_**Wake me up**_  
bid my blood to run  
_**I can't wake up**_  
before I come undone  
_**Save me**_  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**_  
Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch _

_without your love darling only _

_you are the life among the dead_

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
_**without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more**_  
bring me to life_

**Wake me up**_  
Wake me up inside  
_**I can't wake up**_  
Wake me up inside  
_**Save me**_  
call my name and save me from the dark  
_**Wake me up**_  
bid my blood to run  
_**I can't wake up**_  
before I come undone  
_**Save me**_  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside **_  
Bring me to life_

The crowd went wild with it. The guys were shocked at the emotion in the song. They would feel the pain in this girls singing and with the girls who played their instruments to. But he felt jealously course through his veins when Kairi aka Mikuo hugged Amu aka Sakura goodbye before he disappeared of stage. She looked out to the crowd and smiled softly. Before she could speak the lights went out. Everyone in the crowd was scared including the boys...

(Amu's POV)

When the lights turned off I ran back stage quickly and pulled the teal wig on over the one I had and made sure the strands were tucked into the wig. I also decided to switch my contacts, a surprise for the girls and the back stabbers. I quickly changed my contacts in the bathroom which still had power thank god. Instead of my usual hazel contacts I chose a teal color to match my wig an outfit. I ran out quickly and handed the contacts case to Kairi, "Hold these please and thank you." I whispered to him and grabbed one of the folding chairs from back stage. I also grabbed a black megaphone that was trimmed with teal on the rim and teal on the inside. On the right side of it there was a teal heart with wisps of air around it. I hid it behind my back and quickly made my way back on stage in front of everyone. Even thoguh the lights were out I could still see. Thank you years of reading in the dark. I put the chair in front of the pole and the megaphone behind me. Since I wasnted to make this look good I put on a black and pink headset shich covered my ears but not so I can't hear. I tapped the chair twice and the girl started playing. 5 seconds later the light came back up and I was sitting in the chair with my head down.. when I looked up I sang

_Mou ikiba ga nai wa  
Kono koi no netsuryou  
_

I got up and screamed

_  
AHH…  
_

I grabbed the railing in front of me and bobbed my head and body to the music, stomping my foot once in a while. After a few seconds I let go and stood straight,with my eyse clsoed. Then I opened my eyes and started singing, limiting my movement

_  
Haiiro no kumo  
MONOCHROME no kesonu  
Hizashi wa kageri  
Yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku  
Aa, sekai ga nijin de  
Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante_

_Wakatteru  
_

I looked to the side as I sang..

_  
Kedo dou sureba ii no  
_

_I slowly lifted my arms and made and X holding my shoulders softly._

_  
Doushitara_

_Dou sureba  
Baka da na  
_

_  
Watashi  
_

I reached behind my and grabbed the megaphone and started singing in to it, looking up when I sang_  
_

_Hajimeru no yo  
Kore wa sensou  
Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante_

I looked out into the crowd as I sang this, taking my left hand off my heart and holding it out_  
_

_Sestu naru koi  
Sore wa tsumi  
Misete ageru  
Watashi no omoi wo  
_

I leaned over the railing with the megaphone, still singing. _  
Saken de mita _

I lifted the megaphone up and threw it as I sang. When it hit the ground I stood still again, letting the music show me how to sing.

_MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no  
Dore dake senobi shitatte  
Kimi no shikai ni hairanai  
Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora  
_

I looekd away and shook my head

_Zenzen niawanai  
Kimochi ga osaerare nakute_

_Doushitara_

_Dou sureba  
Naite nanka  
Nain dakara ne  
_

I looked straight into Ikuto's eyes then turned when I said that next line.._  
_

_Daisuki  
_

I grabbed the megaphone from the ground held it with both hand bobbing back and fourth putting my right hand on my heart and making a fist._  
Tatakau no yo  
HEART wo ute  
Shudan nante eran de rarenai  
_

I held the megaphone tght with both hands and bobbed back and fourth, putting my leg on the railing and kept bobbing to the music.

_SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo_

I pulled my leg down and kept bobbing back and fourth almost uncontrollably. _  
Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no  
Geigeki youi  
Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu  
_

I looked up and sang moving to the music

_Koi wa moumoku  
Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no_

I dropped my head and my megaphone fell to the ground. I looked back at everyone and smiled sadly. "Do you all wanna know why we did these songs today? Well lemme tell you. One of my closest friends, Amu and her group of friend Utau, Nadeshiko, Sarita, and Rima, were hurt. Not physically of course but by well.. THEM!" I yelled, pointing to Ikuto and the other guys. A spotlight was put on them and they were shocked. The crowd gasped and I smirked, "Yeah you heard me! A couple days ago they were supposed to go on a date with my friends and what happens? The girls get there and they see the guys making out with other girls? And do you know what? They hit below the belt. Ikuto there was making out with Saaya, his _ex-_girlfriend. Don't you rememeber anyone who was the last show? We body surfed her out of here? Well this bastard just had to hurt Amu. And you know what? They guys wouldn't even apologize or tell them what happened! Do you know Amu is a sweet girl? And she likes.. no LOVES Ikuto with her heart! She is losing her self! And its cause of him. Each of the girls have lost apart of them selves. That is the sad part. And on Amu's behalf I will show them her pain."

I glared at them as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I hope you boys are happy. Because now Amu isn't herself. Neither is Rima, Utau, Sarita, or Nadeshiko."WIth that I grabbed my guitar, and left. Utau followed in cue, holding her guitar. Then Rima and Sarita with the basses. Finally Yaya had Kairi carry out the drum set. We loaded Kairi's car up and drove back to my place. But I could still feel the pain of what Ikuto did.

After everyone left, and all the costumes and equipment were put up in the attic I went into my room. I just got out of the shower and I looked with a hint of disgust at my long hair. It went past my chest and to the middle of my stomach. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut my hair. I was glad my family left yesterday to go see my aunt whose sick in Tokyo. I cut my long hair away.. waiting to see everyones reaction tomorrow...

* * *

**YAY! 21 PAGES! WHOO! **

**Well it will be a lil longer cause I owe you guys the Honey lyrics and te love is war lyrics dont I?**

**Ok well first here is a list of songs according to appearance. **

**Honey- Vocaloids**

**Anthem of the Angels- Breaking Benjamin**

**Happy?- Mudvayne**

**No Te Veo- Jowell y Randal **

**Semi-Charmed life- cover by four year strong**

**Behind these Hazel Eyes- Kelly Clarkson**

**Never Again- Kelly Clarkson**

**Bring me to life- Evenesence **

**Love is war- Hatsune Miku**

**Ok so here is the lyrics in english to Love is war and then it will e Honey and after that I will have a talk with a certain pervert. **

**Now there's no where to go  
In the heart of this love**

**AHH!**

**Gray clouds  
Monochrome bustles  
**

**Sunlight cast shadows  
Dusk is changing it's color  
**

**ahh - The world is blurred  
Even so, will I still love you..?  
**

**I know this  
Though what should I do?  
**

**What can I  
How can I  
**

**What a fool  
**

**I am  
**

**Let's begin  
This is war  
Oh, to see you pleased with some one else  
Earnest love  
That is sin  
**

**I will show  
How I feel  
**

**The megaphone I tried shouting in was broken  
How hard I try to overreach myself  
**

**I would fall to get into your sight  
ahh - A clear sky slid by  
**

**But it doesn't suit at all  
I couldn't get a hold of my feelings  
**

**How can I  
What can I**

**Crying,..no,  
**

**I'm not  
I love you  
**

**Fight it out  
Shoot right to the heart  
**

**I don't have a choice  
Show off my skirt flap  
**

**I shall make you gaze upon me  
Get ready to intercept  
**

**War situation still a drawback  
**

**Love is blind  
Yes I will be awaken by your kiss**

**Now for Honey!**

**Honey! Honey!**

**Honey! Honey!**

**Honey! The love melody that you gave me  
is currently echoing within my heart**

**Honey! No matter what, you could see through me  
Including the feelings I wished to convey to you**

**Be it laughing or crying  
I wish to be with you  
So as to establish a zero-distance to you**

**Honey! Here's to you, my words of love  
Used with tons of emotion cons  
Let's keep a secret together and feel it with love**

**Calling you Honey  
With those sugary words, the blog within my heart gets updated  
I will never get tired of your happiness and surprises**

**Hey, tell me about it**

**Honey! Honey!**

**Honey! Honey!**

**Honey! The love earphones you gave me  
I'm currently using it within my heart**

**Honey! I hear nothing aside from your voice  
There's tons of hearts filled inside my head**

**Be it joy or sadness  
Let's share with one another  
so as to experience the same kind of feelings**

**Honey! Here's to you, my words of love  
Used with tons of emotion cons  
Let's keep a secret together and feel it with love**

**Calling you Honey  
With those sugary words, the blog within my heart gets updated  
I will never get tired of your happiness and surprises**

**Hey, tell me about it.**

**Honey! Honey! **

**Honey! Honey!**

**THERE! CAN THAT HOLD YOU ALL OFF FOR A WEEK!**

**Ikuto: ch no one will wanna read it you know!**

**Me: -sigh- I gotta do this again? Oh Ikuto! Why don't yo sit (bam) with Sarita? Of sit (bam) with Brian? I mean if I had to sit (bam) by my self and no one sitting (bam) near me it would be sad. Plus we can have it like this! Amu sits (bam) next to me and you sit (bam) next to her! Then Brian siting (bam) next to her and Sarita sits(bam) next to him! And Nadeshiko sits (bam) with Nagi. Rima can sit (bam) next to me also! And Tadase can sit (bam) next to Yaya and Kairi! So that means Kukai can sit (bam) on the floor with Utau sitting (bam) on his lap!**

**Ikuto: -groans from a 13 ft him shaped crater- why must I suffer?**

**Everyone else: -sweat drops- let's not make Manda mkay? Good**

**Me: review please! And rate it also! :D also! Who ever sends me a virtual pepsi gets to be in my next chapter! And NOT as one of the sluts! Or bad people!**


	9. His apologys and Saaya's humiliation

**Hola!**

**This is a special chapter!**

**And you wanna know why?**

**Ikuto: you'll quit writing and do actual school work?**

**Me: -glares- SIT**

**Ikuto: -hits ground- OW!**

**Me: anyway apparently last week was one of my reviewers birthdays! So in honor to be the angel I am**

**Ikuto: -lies**

**Me: sit! -hears Ikuto hit ground- I shall dedicate this chapter to her! And also since she remembered to give me my Pepsi she will be put in my remaining chapters of this story or maybe in my new story which is in the crevices my my mind o-o**

**Whole cast: you have a weird mind**

**Me: SHUT UP! I AM JUST SPECIAL AT BEING STUPID!**

**Brian: -sweatdrops- Manda does not own Any music or anything except the plot got it?**

**Remember! This is dedicated to Neko-lover1!!!! aka Melanie! Yay! CLAP FOR HER DAMMIT!**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

(Ikuto's POV)

I was stunned beyond belief about what Sakura said. But it felt like... that was not Sakura. Instead it was Amu who sung to me, telling me she loved me... I brushed the feeling off and went home that night utterly hurt and confused. I thought that since tomorrow I had school I could try and make up with Amu. The next morning I got up got ready like usual and headed out to school, Amu still on my mind. When I got there I immediately went straight to the classroom, and sadly she wasn't there yet. I felt my heart drop, where was she?!?! I sighed and moved quietly to my seat. I looked up at the clock, counting the minutes, waiting for her. Just as the bell was about to ring, a blur ran into the room and yelled triumphantly, "ha! I MADE IT THIS TIME! I RULE!" The person looked a lot like Amu but their hair... their hair was just cut just below the ear and black highlights. Said person smiled like an idiot while everyone stared.

They got mad and started turning red, "OI! Don't you god damn idiots stare at me enough on regular days? Why are we staring this time? God dumbases" I started gawking, that was Amu?!?! She walked to her desk in front of me and put her head down, like she was sleeping. I felt my eye twitch. S-she woke up late again probably and she is still tired. I may love her but she is an idiot. Waittt did I just say I loved her? Agh! The day passed by quickly and I was very glad. When the bell for lunch rang I grabbed her wrist before she could get away. "Amu we need to talk right now." She looked at me with hurt and pain in her eyes, which made my heart clench. She shook her head no, which made me feel more bad.

"Please Amu," I whispered brokenly. I needed to confront her about this, I can't hold back. She looked around and sighed. "What more do you want? You... you made out with Saaya and it just hurt. And I... I think we should break up..." I felt my heart clench so tight I thought it would burst. "P-please Amu listen to me. I didn't want to kiss her! After her little forced make out session with me I pushed her away and yelled at her. I swear to god none of the guys wanted to hurt you girls we swear! I heard Sakura's song! Alright! I'm sorry! I am the worlds biggest idiot I know! Please don't hate me." "Please don't lie Ikuto." "I'm not! I swear." I begged with every fiber in me she believed me.

(Amu's POV!bwahaha let's see what swims through her head.)

"Ikuto I still want to break up I'm sorry." I turned away and ran to the girls. I was heart broken in a way, I mean I just broke up with the guy I basically loved. When I got to them, the girls looked like they had been crying to. I sat down under the tree, with my back leaning on the tree trunk. I looked at Kairi and said in a soft voice, "Please don't boo us any more gigs with Ikuto's band. I don't think me and the others could handle the pain of seeing them." He nodded and we ate in silence. After that day I avoided Ikuto like he was the plauge. Ha... little did I know what he was planning....

(Ikuto's POV)

I was going mad! Amu was avoiding me like... I was some deadly disease. But I knew she hung around Kairi a lot. He would be the salvation I needed. Of course the others needed it to. Apparently the day Amu broke up with me the other girls broke up with the guys. And man they were following Amu's lead, avoiding us at all costs. Also Cherry Blossom stopped being at any of our gigs. It felt really weird, since we were kinda used to it. So I came up with a plan. After school let out a few days after I thought of said plan, I caught Kairi and dragged him to my place. When we got there he looked like the devil himself, "What the hell do you want Ikuto? I mean we haven't even talked in a god damn month." I looked down and hid my eyes with my hair. "Please Kairi listen to me. I know you are close to the girls. And I know me and the other guys fucked up big. Please just listen. Next week me and the guys have a gig and we want the girls to come. Please convince them to go! This is something really important to us. I am begging you I need this." I looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I mean i've lost my mind without Amu around nagging me or laughing with me. So please?" He smiled, "Sure. For 50 bucks." My mouth dropped and my left eye twitched. H-he wanted money to help me patch up a freindship?

I sighed and fished out a 50 from my wallet and handed it to him. "There happy? Now please help us! Seriously?" He chuckled and pocketed the money, "Fine I will what should I do?" "I will give you toe place of the gig and the tickets for you your girl friend and the others. Please lie to them or something and keep them there please!" He sighed, "fine I'll do it." I smirked and decided to surprise him. I hugged him tight which made him yell, "LET ME GO YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT!"

(Time skippy!!!!!!!! Ikuto: GOD DAMN T MANDA! IMMA! Me: sit Ikuto: -bam!-)

Alright! It was the night of the gig and I was as nervous as fuck. I mean I was about to go out on stage and preform what I actually felt about the Amu! And like... I hoped she showed. I also had my own surprise. I decided to do what Sakura did the first time we both had a gig together. I made sure Saaya was there and it would be so much fun humiliating her. I looked out into the crowd from back stage and saw Amu with Kairi, Yaya, Utau, Nadeshiko, Sarita, and Rima. And in front was Saaya, giggling like an ugly ass school girl. When they announced us, me Kukai, Brian, and Tadase went on stage, making sure Nagi would come out on certain songs. I grabbed the mike and plastered on a fake smile. "HELLO EVERYONE! I want to dedicate all of these songs except a certain one from all of us in midnight blue to the ones we truly are sorry to. Let's kick things off with one of our new songs we've been working on, Hanging by a moment." I cued the guys and started playing along with them on my guitar.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
_

_That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you _

I looked out at everyone and hoped Amu understood. "Alrght then! This is also a new song. It's called The best day of my life! I hope you like it! I wrote it my self ya know, which means it's awesome." I looked and made sure Brian had his mike in front of him since he would be singing along in some parts.

(A/N Ikuto Slanted and Brian normal and together is bold)

_Woke up around a half past ten  
Can't believe that I'm late again  
_**Put down about a quart of caffine**_  
To start my pulse and then  
_**I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,**_  
Just the same old same_

_It goes to show  
You never know  
When everything's about to change_

**Just another day  
Started out like any other **_  
_**Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around**_  
_**She took me down  
Just another day that **_I...__  
Had the best day of my life_

_Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
_**She wore a baseball cap  
With her red converse sneakers**_  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
_**Then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when**_  
She wrote her number on my hand  
_**Then she was gone,  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man  
**_  
_**Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that **_I ...  
Had the best day of my life_

I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change

**Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life**

**Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life**

When the song ended I looked straight at Amu, hoping she got the message. That she let me have the best day of my life. I gave her a small sad smile before I plastered on another fake smile. "Alrighty then! Let's kick off another one of our new songs, Heels over head!" I looked back at the guys and nodded to Nagi who came on stage with us. He stood near by with his own mike, smiling out to Rima, who ignored it.

(A/N! Ikuto is slanted, Nagi is bold and both is slanted and bold)

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles_

_But you couldn't stay awhile_

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound_

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?_

_**Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound**_

_**I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time**  
_

_**I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
**_

_**You mean everything to me  
But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?**_

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
_

_And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_You're burnin' bridges baby  
_**Burnin' bridges, making wishes**_  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
_**Burnin' bridges, making wishes**_  
_

_You're burnin' bridges baby  
_**Burnin' bridges, making wishes**_  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
_**Burnin' bridges, making wishes**

_**You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger**_

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?_

**Now I'm heels over head,  
****I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead**

**California bound**_  
_

_**And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used **to be_

_**Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead**_

_**California bound**  
_

_And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me _

When we finished, I looked at Amu. Shock was written clearly on her face, which was a good thing I think. I decided it was time to do a little pay back to a certain god damn annoying whore! I looked down at Saaya and smirked. "Alright then now here is a song for a girl who some of you may know. You know the girl who broke up with me? Yeah she is the reason I hurt my friends by accident. So here is to you you whore!" I turned back to Brian and Kukai, making sure they had mikes in front of them. "Alright let's go!" I yelled to everyone.

**(A/n! Slnated in Ikuto, bold is Nagi, regular is Brian, and underlined is Kukai. All together is bold, slanted, and underlined got it? If it's bold slanted or underlined and slanted, or bold underlined it means that the people listed for bold or slanted is singing with that person mkay? Good now read)**

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue_  
**(Taste it on my tongue)**_**  
**_  
_**The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard**_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye__**  
(Oh yeah!)**__**  
**_  
There's just one thing would make me say  
_**(Oh yeah!)**_  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over_**  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)**_

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
(Stuck in black and white)

_You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush_

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**  
_**(Oh yeah!)**_  
There's just one thing would make me say  
_**(Oh yeah!)**_  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober  
**  
_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_  
_**(Oh Yeah!)**_

There's just one thing would make me say  
_**(Oh yeah!)**_  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
_  
__**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
**_Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue_**  
**__**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
**__Now it's over_

I looked down at Saaya, "You heard me it's over. Hey everyone how about we get rid of a certain pest problem?" oh and did they get rid of her. They picked her up and body surfed her like before. I laughed a little bit and looked back out at everyone. "We have one more song for everyone and I hope the people we care about really understand it. I looked back at Nagi who moved quickly and got his key board. He set up in front of brian but not fully. "This is our version of love is war. Please enjoy."

_yukiba no nai shousou_

_kono ai no kajuusa_

_AHHHH  
_

_ai iro no sora biryuushi no koukaku  
hizashi wa shizumi yami jyaku ni hibiku kikaion_

_aa , sekai ga susande sore demo suki de ireruka nante  
wakari kitta kono angou wo kimi ni  
dousureba tsutawaru ka  
baka da na ... ore wa_

_kimi wo mamoru yo kore wa sensou  
kizutsuiteku kimi wo miru nante  
oboreru ai kore wa tsumi  
omoi shirase ore no aijyaku wo_

_saken de mita kono koe wa hinjaku dakedo  
dore hodo koe wo agete mo kimi ni todoki wa shinai darou_

_aa, itsuno mani ka yo ga akeru jikan yo tomare  
kimochi ga tsutaerare nakute  
doushitara dousureba_

_te mo todoka nai kimi ga mieru yo_

_dakara_

_kimi wo mamoru yo kore wa sensou  
shudan nante erabu hima wa nai  
kono ai no sa wo mise tsukeru tame  
kimi wo mamori nuite miseru no sa_

_shugeki youi  
senkyou wa imada owari ga nai  
ai wa sensou  
kono uta ga kimi ni todoku made wa_

I looked at Amu and said, "I hope you know I mean it I will protect you." The crowd went wild and we bowed. We grabbed our stuff and left, hoping the girls understood. We were sorry and we cared for them. That they gave us our best days, and we would protect them.... who knows...

**ok then! Well first let me do my song list hehe**

**Hanging by a moment- Lifehouse**

**The best day of my life- Jessie McCartney**

**Heels over head- Boys like girls**

**Love Drunk- Boys like girls**

**Love is war- Kaito**

**Me: alright then! The english lyrics of love is war shall be displayed at the bottom as usual and we shall celebrate Neko-lover1 aka Melanie Hall! Congrats on being 14!**

**and for your present if you say sit Ikuto get's hurt! **

**Ikuto: yeah yeah wait.. WHAT! OH GOD DAMN IT MANDA SO HELP ME GOD!**

**Me: SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY BIRTHDAY CORNER FOR MELANIE! AGH SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: -groans from 11 ft crater-**

**Brian: dude we told you don't piss Manda off god your an idiot**

**Ikuto: fuck off Brian!**

**Me: sit**

**Ikuto: -goes down a foot more into crater and groans- fuck!**

**Me: anyway happy birthday Melanie and you shall become part of my many characters for stories! Anyways love you all here is the lyrics! And review! Plus if your a kind person you'll leave a gift for Melanie or e considering I remembered to make a chapter!**

**The agitation with no release. **

**The weight of this love**

**AHHHH!  
**

**In the blue sky, lights reflects on particles  
The sunsets, from the weakening light comes the mechanical sounds**

**Ah, the world is falling apart, but even so, I still love you  
I understand that completely. What should I do  
To make you understand this secret code  
I am such a fool I will**

**Protect you, this is a war  
There is no way I will watch you get hurt  
A suffocating love, that is a sin  
I will let you know my affection for you**

**I tried to yell out, but this voice is weak  
No matter how much I raise my voice, It probably still won't reach you**

**Ah, before I realize it, the dawn is already coming. Time, please stop  
I cannot make you understand my feeling, what can I do  
How should I proceed**

**I can see you who I cannot reach**

**Therefore**

**I will protect you, this is a war  
Whatever it takes, there is no time to choose means  
In order to let you understand the extend of my love  
I will protect you with all my might**

**Prepare for the final blow  
The battle is not yet over  
Love is war  
Until this song reaches you**


	10. KPop Rocks!

**Alright! I'm back in action!**

**I will put in a few thinking scenes**

**but there will be a show**

**with some amazing music**

**and some things are in korean**

**or K-pop mkay? No DISSING MY K-POP!**

**And it is extra long just for everyone!**

**Kinda crappy but hey im tired so ya**

**Ikuto: oi! Are you trying to break my heart?**

**Me: maybe.. oh look its Melanie! -Melanie walks in-**

**Melanie! Hi everyone! I have something I wanna tell Ikuto**

**Ikuto: what is it?**

**Melanie: Ikuto SIT!**

**Ikuto: -crashes into the ground- MOTHER FUCKER! MANDA IMMA KILL YOU!**

**Me: BRIAN D:**

**Brian: while I go beat Ikuto unconscious Manda does not own SC or music mkay? **

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

(Amu's POV)

Wow I mean wow.... they are dead set on us forgiving them huh? I looked back at the others, and was basically surprised. Nadeshiko was almost in tears, clutching at her heart. Utau had a sad expression, pain in her eyes. Sarita looked like she was about to cry, hugging herself tight. Rima's expression didn't change from her bored expression, but you could just see the pain and hurt in her eyes. For me, I felt the pain yes. But I hide it well, because he thinks I can forgive him just like that?

He has another thing coming.. I felt betrayed by this but he didn't tell me for 3 days until I had to when I was Sakura. But I felt my heart soften just a little bit. Aw hell I guess I can forgive him just this once... who knows? I dragged the others outside and saw the guys loading their stuff in Kukai's van. I felt like I should apologize and well... I did it in a very very weird way.

I ran up and tackled Ikuto to the ground, making him skid his knees. "Mother fucker! Who the fuck is this?" "Aww perverted cat forgets the weight of his own best friend? How cruel! I must agree with Brian you are an idiot!" I grinned as he finally put the pieces together. "Amu!" He yelled as he recognized me. I chuckled and flipped him over so I was straddling his lap, put I didn't notice. "You know what? I'm crazy," I threw my hands up in the air, "I swear it." He smirked, "Oh Amu-_koi_ I didn't know you were so.. perverted. I mean straddling me? Is there something you want?" I turned a million shades of red. Then smirked. Heh I will get revenge. "I wonder what Brian would say. I mean about what you said."

(Normal POV)

Ikuto stiffened under Amu. "W-we won't tell him will we?" She smirked. "OH NO IKUTO! I wont tell Brian about how you are thinking rated R thoughts about me STRADDLING your lap. No no not at all." Ikuto stole a glance at Brian and gulped. Brian had a deadly aura around him, his eyes narrowed. "IKUTO! YOUR DEAD!" He yelled. He carefully picked up Amu and set her down and glared at him. "You are SO dead!" He then started kicking his ass very very nicely. When that was over Amu hugged Brian tight, "Thank you Brian!" He smiled softly and kissed her forehead, "Anything for my sister." Just then the other girls and Kairi arrived. Sarita, upon seeing Brian holding Amu, ran to him with tears rolling down her cheeks and clung to his back. Amu let go of Brian and smiled softly, turning her gaze to her other friends who were making up with the guys. Utau and Kukai made up by her smacking him upside the head and saying she forgave him but if he ever cheated on her again he would be 6 feet under.

Tadase and Nadeshiko were both blushing as they apologized, Tadase saying he would never hurt Nadeshiko as log as he lived ever again. Nagihiko and Rima's reunion was... interesting. Rima glared at him and he sweat dropped, scared of the girl much shorter then her. "Nagi you are forgiven but if there is a next time you. Will. Pay. Dearly." He nodded quickly, afraid he might get hurt. Amu smiled and looked at her watch. Her jaw dropped, when her watch flashed the numbers, '11:55' "Uhhh morons? I hate to break up your make up fest but I wanna go home! OK? BYE!" She ran from everyone jumped in her car, and drove home. When she got out she ran inside, locked her car, and plopped down on the couch. She yawned and passed out on the couch.

When Amu woke up the next morning, she looked around and saw she was on the couch. She stretched her arms and went upstairs into her room. She changed into a pair of light jeans and a black t-shirt. Just before she could go lay in her bed to sleep some more, her phone rang. She groaned and answered with a, "Who ever the fuck it is what the fuck do you want?"

3 squeals of joy were the answer she got, which scared the shit out of her. Thus making her fall off her bed she was sitting on. "WHAT THE FUCK?" she cursed into the phone. Suddenly she heard Utau's voice, "Sorry Amu! But I have great news to tell you! Me and Kukai are back together, so is Sarita and Brian, Rima Nagihiko, and Tadase with Nadeshiko! Aren't you excited! So so aren't you glad your back with Ikuto?"

Amu visibly stiffened and she sighed. "No and I might not be. I can't go back to him yet OK? And sides I have some revenge to dish out. Since it is apparently Saaya's fault, I shall deal with her myself on Monday. But for now imma stay single mkay?'" "But Amu," Sarita's voice said, "Why can't you be like us and forgive him already?" "Because my feelings for him were much deeper then any of yours OK? Geez... look imma go mkay? Seeya." She hung up her phone and sighed. Oh joy her friends all had boy friends and were happy. But she really couldn't forgive him just yet.

She grabbed her Ipod and plugged it into her speakers. She decided to shake it a bit to a song she thought she'd never like. It was this girly kinda song her cousin put on her Ipod and threatened to kick Amu's ass if it was deleted. But Amu did switch it up and get the same song but was by a rock group. She scrolled through her music and chose the song, "Party in the USA," cover by Lifeonrepeat. When the music started Amu lost herself.

I_ hopped off the plane at LAX_

_with a dream and my cardigan_

_welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)_

_am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and a Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin at me now_

_Like "who's that chick, thats rockin' kicks?_

_She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_Its definitely not a Nashville party_

_Cause' all I see are stilletos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummys turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me everytime (everytime)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin' my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away (flying away)_

_Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin' my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)_

Amu smiled when she was done. That was a good work out in a way, sides she loved how good the cover of this song was. Much better then the original, she thought. She yawned and decided to go out for a jog. She changed into black baggy knee shorts and a tight dark green tank top. She pulled her short hair into a small ponytail and wore a dark green baseball cap. She put her Ipod in a armband holder, grabbed her sneakers, and left the house, her keys in her bra. She scrolled through her music once again and found a favorite song of hers. Of course she didn't give a damn if it was K-pop she loved it. She chose After Love by F. and when the music started she started jogging.

_nae sarangira saenggakhaetgo  
nae jeonburago saenggakhaetgo  
nae majimagi dwil sarang keuge neorago miduseo_

_neo hanamanul wihae uhtgo  
neo hanamanul wihae salgo  
keuge haengbokilggeorago ni sarangul medeotnunde  
_

_modu da geojitmaliya da geojitmaliya  
neoui sarangul da geojitmaliya  
eetorok apeuge haeseo  
nal sulpeuge haeseo ulrego gan sarangijanha_

_namanul saranghandago nal jikyeojundago  
neoui sarangun da geojitmaliya  
nae maum da gajyeogago sarangdo gajyeogago  
ddeonanun gei sarangijanha_

_han saramege sarangdatgo  
han saramege sarangjugo  
keu sarami neoilggeora babocheorom midununde_

_modu da geojitmaliya da geojitmaliya  
neoui sarangul da geojitmaliya  
eetorok apeuge haeseo  
nal sulpeuge haeseo ulrego gan sarangijanha_

_namanul saranghandago nal jikyeojundago  
neoui sarangun da geojitmaliya  
nae maum da gajyeogago sarangdo gajyeogago  
ddeonanun gei sarangijanha_

_han saramege sarangdatgo  
han saramege sarangjugo  
keu sarami neoilggeora babocheorom midununde_

_(RAP)  
sarangiranun malun geojitmal  
sarangul handan maldo geojitmal  
yeongwoniranun maldo geojitmal  
dolraondanun yaksokmanul naege namgin chae  
keudaenun eodiro (jakkuman meoleojijanha)  
keudaenun eodiro meoleojigo meoleojyeodo  
nanun neo hanamanul saranghae_

_neo dashi dolaoolkkabwa naegero ulggabwa  
nanun sarangul dashi mothajanha  
eetorok apeuge haedo nal sulpeuge haedo  
neo hanaman gidarijanha_

_modu da geojitmaliya da geojitmaliya  
uhri ibyeolun da geotjimaliya  
niga nae saranginikka nae jeonbuinikka  
neo hanaman gidarijanha_

After the song finished she kept a slow pace, her Ipod gong from song to song, her mind elsewhere. After a while of running, she looked around and realized she was at Ikuto's house. Her throat tightened, and she turned away. She may be back to being his friend but she couldn't face him right now. Just as she turned away and started jogging home, Ikuto came outside. Amu froze for a second and looked back at him. He was in plain jeans and a black t-shirt, looking tired. He looked at her and Amu turned back around. She started running and she could faintly hear him yell for her, her not knowing something.

As Amu ran away, Ikuto looked back at her. Was that really Amu or just a girl that looked like her. Ikuto sighed and shook his head. He had to clear his mind, but how could he? His thoughts were full of Amu no matter what. Guess that happens when you fall in love right? He closed his eyes and then they snapped open. THAT'S IT! THE PERFECT SONG! He ran inside to write it all down, confused on why he thought of it in Korean.

Meanwhile, Amu was running home at top speed, confused why she ran. When she got home she thought about it. She could write up this new song that was stuck in her head. Strangely it was in Korean also so she shrugged it off. She didn't care what the guys did anymore she just didn't wanna get hurt again.

While she was writing out she realized something. She needed 3 of the others to sing along with her. Crap, she thought. She would have to think about who can sing. Then she could probably have Kairi cover the synthesizer. With Yaya on drums and someone on bass.

She sighed, called up her band mates and discussed it. When they talked about it she wrote down the names for who would do which part. When she hung up, Kairi called back and told her they had a gig next week and she groaned. "Have the girls drop by my place then. We need to practice for this one. Also I decided to do 2 new songs in a different language got it?"

"Yeah I got it I'll call the others." They hung up and Amu got back to writing the music, waiting anxiously to see how this would be. While she waited, a new inspiration came to her, but when she wrote it down she realized that she needed 4 people for that song.

Ikuto on the other hand, was in a jam. The songs he wrote were in Korean, and needed 5 singers. He already knew the guys were great, but who would do the synthesizer? He thought about it and sighed. Maybe Kairi? Who knew. He finished up his new songs, Lies, Heaven and Koe wo kikasete. He chuckled, yeah he knew. These kinda songs weren't his style but oh well. He didn't wanna just be rock, he wanted to be a mix.

His phone rang and he rolled his eyes, oh joy who was it? "Yeah?" He asked in a bored tone. "DUDE! GUESS WHAT! WE GOT FORGIVEN!" Kukai yelled into the phone. Ikuto jumped and fell out of his chair. He grabbed his phone, "DON'T FUCKING YELL IN MY EAR YOU DUMBASS!" Were they trying to kill him? "Yeah yeah! Anyway! Utau forgave me! And Rima forgave Nagi, Nadeshiko forgave Tadase and Sarita defiantly forgave Brian! So we are all back together! How bout you and Amu huh?" Ikuto stiffened, "No we are just friends. Happy? Oh and by the way I have a few new song ideas, but there is a catch." "And those catches are?" "Everyone has to sing in it. Like have a verse to themselves." "Oh... really?" "Yeah and it's in Korean but it's easy to understand. Also it isn't really rock but more hip-hop is that OK?" "Uh yeah sure. By the way we have a gig next week. Turns out cherry blossoms gonna be there to. I gotta go bye." Kukai hung up and Ikuto sighed with relief. Ikuto called Nagi and told him to get the guys over to his place. They had to practice these new songs for the show.

(TIME SKIPPY! ;p Ikuto: MANDA!GOD DAMN IT! Me: sit Ikuto: -bam-)

Well well well, it's show time for our favorite two bands. Ikuto and his band figured out how to fix their problem. When Kairi said he was busy, they decided to ask Brian's brother Sean, which was a good idea. The girls had their stuff planned out. All they needed to do was preform, and give them a hell of a show.

The first to go up was Midnight Blue. When they went on stage, they had their instruments of course to play to of their regular songs. But their outfits were much different then usual. They all wore white jeans with some type of white shirt. Ikutos was a sleeveless button up, buttoned all the way except for the first 2. Kukai's was a white button down, with a white jacket on. He also wore dark sunglasses. Nagi wore a white long sleeved button up with a white jacket and matching white tie. But of course he was off stage until he was needed. Brian wore a long sleeved button up as well with a white tie but instead of a jacket he wore a white vest. Tadase wore a white Chinese like long sleeved shirt.

Ikuto grabbed the mike, his guitar hanging from the strap around his shoulder. "Hello every body! This is Midnight blue neh? Tonight our last 3 songs will shock you but oh well neh? Let's kick it off with a song of ours you might like, since it's brand new. It's called One Week!"

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver_

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry_

_Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy_

_Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing_

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

_It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

The crowd went wild and Ikuto smirked. "Alright one more song before we launch into the brand new ones. How about..... Hanging by a moment?" The crowd went wild when they heard that name, "Alright here we go!"

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you _

"Alright then! That's it for those." Ikuto said. He went backstage with the others and left their instruments there. When they came out all 5 of them were standing next to each other, each holding a mike. A guy around 20 was in the back of them, a synthesizer in front of him. Ikuto signaled for him to start on his count. "Alright guys this new song is called heaven." Ikuto signaled for the guys to start and music filled the area.

_saranghae nan neol gieokhae  
HEAVEN_

_SING IT TOGETHER HA!  
(LALALALA~~~)  
BIG BANG  
EY T  
LET'S DO IT BRO  
GO GO GO GO_

_[Kukai]24/7 geudaen yeongwonhan HEAVEN  
[Ikuto]24/7 geudaen namanui HEAVEN  
[Kukai]24/7 geudaen yeongwonhan HEAVEN  
[Ikuto]24/7 HEAVEN LET'S GO_

_[Ikuto] Majimak il jul aratdeon dubeon dasi an ol jul aratdeon  
Naegen jeonhyeo eoullijil anhatdeon  
Sarangi eoneu mudeoun yeoreumnal dagawatjyo  
Gidarigo gidarideon naui banjjok  
Hangsang neol kkumkkwowatjyo  
Neon nae mamui ansikcheo  
Bogo tto bogo jugo tto jugoman sipjyo_

_[Kukai] Nan seolleime mongmalla wae nae sarangeun da domangga  
Tteutdaero doejianha songmanta aldagado moreugetda  
Geuraedo neomaneun nochigo sipjiga  
Nunapeseo meoreojigo sipjiga anha  
YOU ARE THE ONE IN MY LIFE  
geudaen cheongukboda areumdapda_

_[All]Neoreul saranghae (MY LOVE LOVE)  
Neoreul bureune (OH MY LOVE LOVE)  
Neoreul gieokhae (MY LOVE LOVE)  
Neoreul gidarine (YO MY LOVE)  
Geudaeui mal hanmadi  
Saranghandaneun geu hanmadi  
Neoreul saranghae (OH MY LOVE LOVE)  
Neoreul gieokhae (neoui jeonbureul gieokhae)_

_[Ikuto/Kukai]Gippeum Seulpeum Nunmul  
Haneul Byeol Geurigo Cheonguk_

_[Nagi] Nae modeun saenghwal soge geudaega sumeulswigo  
Naui jeonhwagien eoneusae neoui ireumman boigo_

_[Brian] Haruedo myeotbeonssik neoui du soneul butjapgo  
Immatchumyeon sesangeul da gajin gibuniya_

_[Kukai]OH BABY maeil deureoganeun minihompi dalkomhan hyanggi  
[Ikuto]OH BABY nae sarangeul jeonhagien jjarbeun munjameseji_

_[Tadase] saramdeuri nollyeodae haru onjongil haengbokhae  
[Kukai/Tadase] (OH BABY yojeum cham salmanhae) BECAUSE OF YOU_

_[All] Neoreul saranghae (MY LOVE LOVE)  
Neoreul bureune (OH MY LOVE LOVE)  
Neoreul gieokhae (MY LOVE LOVE)  
Neoreul gidarine (YO MY LOVE)  
Geudaeui mal hanmadi  
Saranghandaneun geu hanmadi  
Neoreul saranghae (OH MY LOVE LOVE)  
Neoreul gieokhae_

_[Ikuto] EY EY LISTEN TO ME_

_[Tadase]Haruharuga duryeopji nan nega tto tteonagalkkabwa naegeseo huimihaejilkkabwa  
[Brian]Neomu gamsahae neomu saranghae nae mamui cheongungmunui dan hansarama_

_[All] Neoreul saranghae (MY LOVE LOVE)  
Neoreul bureune (OH MY LOVE LOVE)  
Neoreul gieokhae (MY LOVE LOVE)  
Neoreul gidarine (YO MY LOVE)  
Geudaeui mal hanmadi  
Saranghandaneun geu hanmadi  
Neoreul saranghae (OH MY LOVE LOVE)  
Neoreul gieokhae (neoui jeonbureul gieokhae)_

_[Ikuto] 24/7 MY HEAVEN_

When the song finished the crowd went quiet... Then exploded with screams from the fans. Oh just wait, Ikuto thought. "Alright if you likes that our next song is Lies." But before they sang, Ikuto unbuttoned his shirt to show off his black tank top. He grabbed his white jeans, pulled them off and showed off his black jeans. Kukai undid his jacket and threw it into the crowd, showing off the black long sleeve underneath. He unbuttoned the shirt and let it hang loose on him. Nagi pulled off the tie, took off the vest and switched it inside out so it was black, took off his button down to show off a short sleeve white t, and ripped off his white jeans to show off black ones.

Brian loosened the tie, took off his jacket and his button down. When he did take the button down off, it was obvious he had a black short sleeve button down under it, which hung open freely over his black t-shirt. Tadase just threw off the Chinese shirt and had on a black t-shirt, then ripped his white jeans off, which left black jeans on him. "Alright then everyone like what they see?" the crowd went wild, which made Ikuto smirk. "Also in this performance I will be having the lovely Sakura Petalfalls joining us." Amu stood there stunned, she was?

Ikuto went off stage and dragged her on, whispering, "All you gotta do is take your phone out and say Yeoboseyo? Twice got it?" She nodded and went on stage with him, sitting on the edge so her feet dangled off the stage. The music began and the sound of a phone rang through out the place Amu took out her phone and held it to her, a mike in her hand..

"_Yeoboseyo...  
Yeoboseyo?"_

That's when the boys started their song.  
_  
[IKuto] Yeah, love is pain  
Dedicated to all my broken-hearted people  
One's old a flame  
Just scream my name  
And I'm so sick of love songs  
Yeah, I hate damn love songs, memento of ours  
Geojitmal..._

_[Ikuto] Neujeun bam biga naeryeowa neol deryeowa  
Jeojeun gieok kkeute dwicheogyeo na  
Neo eobsi jal sal su itdago  
Dajim hae bwado eojjeol su eobdago  
Mothaneun suldo masigo  
Sok taneun mam bamsae chaewo bwado  
Sirheo neo eomneun haruneun gireo bireo  
Jebal itge haedallago (geojitmaliya)_

_[Nagi] Neo eomneun naegen useumi boiji anha  
Nunmuljocha goiji anha  
Deoneun salgo sipji anha_

_[Ikuto] Yeah  
Yeotgatae yeol badge  
Ne saenggake dorabeoril geot gatae  
Bogo sipeunde bol suga eobde  
Modu kkeutnatde  
I'll be right there_

_[ALL]  
I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal  
Iya mollasseo ijeya arasseo nega piryohae  
I'm so sorry but I love you nalkaroun mal  
Hwatgime nado moreuge neol tteonabonaetjiman  
I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal  
I'm so sorry ( Kukai: I'm sorry)  
But I love you (Kukai: I love you more more)  
I'm so sorry but I love you nareul tteona  
Cheoncheonhi ijeojullae  
Naega apahal su itge_

_[Kuka] Geudael wihaeseo bulleowatdeon  
Nae modeun geol da bachin norae  
_

_(Tadase: Saramdeureun moreugetjyo)  
_

_[Kukai] Nan honja geu amudo amudo mollae  
Geurae naega haetdeon mareun geojitmal  
Hollo namgyeojin witori  
Geu soge hemaeneun nae kkori  
Jumeoni soge kkogitkkogit  
Jeobeo dun ibyeoreul hyanghan jjokji  
_

_(Tadase: Neon eoditnayo neol bureuneun seubgwando)  
_

_[Kukai] Nan dallajillae ijen da useo neomgilge_

_[ALL]  
I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal  
Iya mollasseo ijeya arasseo nega piryohae  
I'm so sorry but I love you nalkaroun mal  
Hwatgime nado moreuge neol tteonabonaetjiman  
I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal  
I'm so sorry ( Kukai: I'm sorry)  
But I love you (Kukai: I love you more more)  
I'm so sorry but I love you nareul tteona  
Cheoncheonhi ijeojullae  
Naega apahal su itge_

_Oh oh oh oh oh  
Modeunge kkumigil  
Oh oh oh  
Igeot bakke andoeneun naraseo_

_[Ikuto] Drop that beat..._

_[Tadase] Ajikdo neoreul mot ijeo  
Ani pyeongsaengeul gado  
Jugeoseokkajido yeah_

_[Brian] Naega jun sangcheo amureonneunji  
Mianhae amu geotdo haejun ge eomneun naraseo_

_[ALL]  
I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal  
Iya mollasseo ijeya arasseo nega piryohae  
I'm so sorry but I love you nalkaroun mal  
Hwatgime nado moreuge neol tteonabonaetjiman  
I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal  
I'm so sorry (Kukai: I'm sorry)  
But I love you (Kukai: I love you more more)  
I'm so sorry but I love you nareul tteona  
Cheoncheonhi ijeojullae  
Naega apahal su itge_

_[Ikuto] Bye bye..._

When the song finished, everyone went into a fit. It was probably because it meant so much, Amu thought. She wondered what they would think of her new songs but she'd see. She got up and went backstage with her friends, watching what the guys were going to do next. Ikuto smirked, "Alright! One more song! And also thanks to Sakura for helping neh?" The crowd went wild when her name was said. The guys threw off any remaining white clothes and Ikuto yet again signaled for the music.

_[Brian]Sakki made no ame wa mou agatte  
Asufaruto tadayou machi no nioi  
Nee socchi mo mou hareteruyone  
Nishi kara kaifuku suru te_

_[Tadase]Asa wa nigate na kimi dakara ne  
Mainichi chanto okirareterukai?  
Sonna koto ima da ni shinpai shiteruyo_

_[Nagi]Hirogaru sora wa sou jiyuu de  
Nani mo kawatte nai keredo  
Tonari ni ima wa tada  
Tada kimi ga inaidake_

_[Nagi/Brian]Koe wo kikasete  
Sunao ni nareba kitto  
Wakariaeru hazu sa  
Kokoro wo hiraite  
Koe wo kikasete  
Aruitekita michi wa  
Bokutachi ni totte kitto  
Taisetsu na stepu sa  
Sono mirai e no_

_[Tadase]Kimi to hajimete deatta no wa sou  
Choudo ima kurai no kisetsu datta ne  
Raito appu shita machinami ga  
Kirei ni kagayaiteita_

_[Brian]Nakimushi na kimi wa arekara yoku  
Boku no kata ni odeko wo nokkete  
Naitetane sono nukumori ni  
Mushou ni furetakunaru_

_[Nagi]Hito wa dare demo sorezore ni Nayami wo kakaete ikiru  
Kowaresou na kokoro wo hisshi ni dakishimete_

_[Nagi/brian]Koe wo kikasete  
Yasashi kunareba motto  
Aishiaeru hazu sa  
Me wo sora sanaide  
Koe wo kikasete  
Karamitsuku fuan mo  
Samishisa mo koete ikou  
Ima no kono kimochi ga  
Kizuna ni naru_

_[Ikuto]Yeah, Since you went away hasn't been the same  
In my heart all I got is pain  
Could it be that I played a game to lose you, I can't maintain  
Sunlight moonlight you lit my life realize in the night  
While love shines bright  
Can't let you go  
We were meant for forever baby let me know_

_[Kukai]Days passed without you, can't forget you  
Let me be the cloud hanging above me  
Raining on me missing you touch  
Nights get long and it's hard to clutch  
We're apart, breaks my heart  
It's all for the best girl you're my world  
In time my love unfurls  
'Til then wait for you girl_

_[Nagi/Brian]Koe wo kikasete  
Sunao ni nareba kitto  
Wakariaeru hazu sa  
Kokoro wo hiraite  
Koe wo kikasete  
Aruitekita michi wa  
Bokutachi ni totte kitto  
Taisetsu na stepu sa  
Sono mirai e no_

When he song finished the crowd was going mad crazy. The guys high fived on another and bowed to the crowd. "Glad you loved it! We'll be here next time! See ya!" They ran off stae, exhausted from all the fun they had.

When the girls went on stage, Amu, Utau, Sarita, and Nadeshiko were in different outfits. Utau was in a long white tank top that came up to mid thigh, a sleeveless short jacket that came up to right under the chest, looking like it was made of something shiny and expensive. Her pants were white with a rusty kind of color stripes going down it. Sarita was in light camouflage pants with an orange belt, and a elbow length dark camouflage shirt. Nadeshiko was in light jeans and a elbow length baggy multi colored shirt. Amu was in a sleeveless beige haori like shirt with darkish camouflage pants.

Amu looked out into the crowd and smiled big. "Hello everybody! Now I know you really wanna hear our new songs so here is one of the newest According to you!" The crowd went wild as she sang.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right_

_According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you  
According to you_

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny,irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you_

_According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
You can't take me any place_

_According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with it  
According to you  
According to you_

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,incredible  
He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated  
like I'm not hated  
Oh, no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay_

_According to me  
you're stupid  
you're useless  
you can't do anything right_

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you [you, you]  
According to you [you, you]_

_According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right_

When the song finished everyone loved it which made Amu's smirk widen, "Here's an also new song called trouble!"

_No attorneys, to plead my case  
No opiates, to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
Gonna help me now_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

_You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

_If you see me comin' down the street  
Then you know it's time to go  
Hey you know it's time to go  
And you know it's time to go  
'Cause here comes trouble_

_No attorneys, to plead my case  
No opiates, to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
Gonna help me now_

_You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
Well I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

_Mmm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town  
I'm trouble, yea, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

_So if you see me comin' down the street  
Then you know it's time to go, go_

_Well I've got trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town, yeah_

_I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah  
I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah_

After the song finished, Amu turned to Nadeshiko. "Hey guys! Guess what? Midnight Blue isn't the only one preforming Korean music today! I came up with this a while ago and decided to share it with ya'll." She and the others moved the guitars, bass and keyboard backstage as Utau, Nadeshiko, Sarita, and Amu stood in the middle, with Yaya and Rima in the back playing their instruments. Also with Kairi and the synthesizer, even thought he was Mikuo again. Amu reached into her back pocket and produced a pair of white thick sun glasses with black lenses.

_[Amu]  
hey playboy  
its about time  
and your time's up  
I had to do this one for my girls you know  
sometimes you gotta act like you don't care  
that's the only way you boys learn_

_OH oh oh oh Cherry Blossom  
Oh oh oh oh Cherry Blossom_

_[Utau]  
ni otgise mudeun ripseutigeun naneun jeoldaero yongseomotae  
maeil harue susipbeon kkeojyeoinneun haendeupon  
byeonhaji anheulgeotman gata oh oh_

_[Sarita]  
geujeo chinguraneun sumanheun yeojachingu  
nal ttokgachi saenggakhajima I won't let it fly  
ije nimamdaerohae nan miryeoneul beorillae  
hanttae jeongmal saranghaenneunde oh_

_[Amu]  
gakkeumssik sure chwihae jeonhwalgeoreo jigeumeun saebyeok daseossiban  
neon tto dareun yeojaui ireumeul bulleo no no_

_[Nadeshiko]  
I don't care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon  
ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae  
ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
cause I don't care e e e e e e_

_[Utau]  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
cause don't care e e e e e e  
Boy I don't care_

_dareun yeojadeurui darireul humchyeoboneun  
niga neomuneomu hansimhae  
maeil ppaenonneun keopeulling na mollae han sogaeting  
deoisang motchameulgeotgata oh oh oh_

_[Sarita]  
neon jeoldae aniraneun sumanheun nauichingu  
neon neukdaeran chingudeulkkaji tailleotjiman  
charari holgabunhae neoege nan gwabunhae  
nae sarangira mideonneunde oh oh_

_[Amu]  
oneuldo bappeudago malhaneun neo hoksina jeonhwahaebwatjiman  
yeoksi dwieseon yeoja useumsoriga deullyeo oh no_

_[Nadeshiko]  
I don't care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon  
ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae  
ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
cause I don't care e e e e e e_

_[Amu]  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
Boy I don't care_

_[Utau]  
nan neottaeme ulmyeo jisaedeon bameul gieokhae boy  
deo huhoehal neol saenggakhani mami swiwonne boy  
nal nochigin akkapgo gatgien sisihajannni  
isseulttae jalhaji neo wae ijewa maedallini_

_[Amu]  
sogajun geojitmalmanhaedo subaekbeon  
oneul ihuro nan namja ullineun bad girl  
ijen nunmul hanbangul eobsi neol biuseo  
sarangiran geim sok loser  
mureupkkurko jabeul su inni  
anim nun apeseo dangjang kkeojyeo  
Now clap your hands to this_

_[NAdeshiko]  
I don't care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon  
ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae  
ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima  
Cause I don't care e e e e e e  
Cause I don't care e e e e e e_

_[Utau]  
Cause I don't care e e e e e e  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
Boy I don't care_

When they finished everyone was cheering. Amu smirked. "alright everyone I will be back in a bit. Until then I will go get my friend Amu to preform this next song, since she helped me write it." When Ikuto heard those words his eyeballs popped out. He was about to run off and find her but Brian stopped him. Amu waved to the crowd and ran off, sprinting past Ikuto. He was about to catch her but she was much to fast.

Amu sprinted to the bathroom and took out her contacts and her wig off. She placed them in a hidden bag inside the bathroom thanks to Utau, changed her clothes to a black flannel long sleeve with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, black jeans, and a black vest over her shirt. She brushed her hair to cover the right side of her face and ran out in a rush. She passed by Ikuto once more and winked at him.

When she was on stage she waved to everyone. "Hey everyone! My name's Amu and I'm here to introduce the song, La Cha Ta!" The crowd went wid and she smiled. "In this song we also use another person, so give it up for Luna!" Rima glared at her but put her bass down and joined her 4 other friends in front. She was handed a mike and she sighed, how did this happen to her? "HEY! LET'S START THE MUSIC!" Amu screamed. Kairi complied and started the music, scared Amu might chase him if he didn't.

_[Utau]i sori deullyeo?  
yeogi meotjjin sungnyeosinsabundeul neomcheo ah ah ah  
_

_[Nadeshiko] ja ja miljimasigo  
modu hwaginhaebwa ipjjangsunseo neombeo hey yeah yeah yeah_

_[Rima] banjjak beonjjeok Sound oneul Style joeungeol  
olchi, jalhae, geurae, nareul ttara hanbeon deo gaja  
_

_[Sarita] ape dwie yeopedeul ssauji malkko ta  
ije dwaet tta junbiwallyo? Now everybody says_

_[Utau/RIma/Sarita/Nadeshiko]LA LA ireoke chA~ (Amu: just like this) _

_chA chA ro AH~!  
sinnandago ya~ LA chA LA chA TA TA)(Amu:LA cha ta-t-ta)  
noraereul ttara (Amu:ttaraseo) momdo ttara ga Now everybody  
neomu swipjji dadeul jjoa Baby~_

_[Nadeshiko] jeo teibeul araero  
geunyeo haendeubaek sogedo gadeuk neomcheo Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah~_

_[Rima] banjjak beonjjeok Sound oneul Style joeungeol  
olchi, jalhae, geurae, nareul ttara hanbeon deo gaja  
_

_[Sarita] ape dwie yeopedeul ssauji malkko ta  
ije moduda junbiwallyo? _

_[Amu]Now everybody says_

_[Rima/Utau/Nadeshiko/Sarita] LA LA ireoke chA~ chA chA ro AH~!  
sinnandago ya~ LA chA LA chA TA TA)  
noraereul ttara sumdo ttara swieo Now everybody  
neomu swipjji nareul ttara Baby~_

_[Utau/Rima/Nadeshiko/Sarita] C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon baby come on  
C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon baby come  
C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon baby come on  
i jjaritan neukkim ttara gaja  
_

_[Amu] Come come come come on baby_

_[Nadeshiko] jallal piryo eopsseo inneun geudaero woahh~  
_

_[Utau/Nadeshiko/Sarita/Rima] myeot beon yeonseumman hamyeon dwae  
_

_[Nadeshiko/RIma] ]olchi jalhae geurae geureoke ttarawa ije jinjja junbiwallyo?  
_

_[Amu] Now everybody says_

_[Utau/Nadeshiko/Sarita/Rima] LA LA ireoke chA~ (Amu:just like this) chA chA ro AH~!  
sinnandago ya~ LA chA LA chA TA TA(Amu: La cha ta-t-ta)  
noraereul ttara (Amu: ttaraseo) momdo ttara ga Now everybody  
neomu swipjji dadeul jjoa Baby~_

_[Utau/Nadeshiko/Sarita/Rima] LA LA ireoke chA~ chA chA ro AH~!  
sinnandago ya~ LA chA LA chA TATA)  
noraereul ttara momdo ttara ga Now everybody  
neomu swipjji dadeul jjoa Baby~_

_[Amu]Just move to the beat, it ain't that hard  
Heat is rising up, party has just begun  
You don't have to be afraid, I will show you how  
So let me know LA chA TA TA  
Going all night so live it up  
Go with the music and have some fun  
Put it on repeat, this is how we groove  
Come on everybody, show them how we do  
_

When the song finished the crowd was going mad. "Thanks everyone for letting me be here! I'll go get Sakura!" She ran off stage with such speed if you blinked she was gone. She ran towards the bathroom, changed back to being Sakura, and ran back out on stage. "Alright everyone I will sing one more song, but this one doesn't need drums or bass but just a simple keyboard." When the keyboard brought out to her, she grabbed a chair from back stage and sat down at said keyboard. She put it on the piano setting and started to play while singing.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me_

When she finished most of the crowd was shocked and some with tears. Who knew this girl felt this way? She smiled at them kindly. "Thanks for listening! Night!" She helped the girls get everything off stage before lugging it to the van. After everything was put away, just before she could get in a hand stopped her. She turned around to see Ikuto, with a sad look in his eyes. "Yes?" "Do you really feel that way about someone?" "Yeah but I have to go so bye. Oh and I will win battle of the bands." With that the girls and Kairi got in the van and drove off into the night, leaving Ikuto to think by himself...

+*+*+***+*+*+*+**+*+***++*+*+*+++++++++*+**+*+****+*+*+*+***+*+*++*+*+*+*+*/*+*+*++*

**OMFG DONE BITCH!**

**24 CHAPTERS! **

**And of course I will put english translations of each song**

**and here is the song list so many songs o-o**

**Party in the USA- cover by Lifeonrepeat**

**After Love- F.**

**One week- Barenaked ladies**

**Hanging by a moment- Lifehouse**

**Heaven- Big Bang**

**Lies- Big Bang**

**Koe wo kikasete- Big Bang**

**According to you- Orianthi**

**Trouble-Pink**

**I don't care- 2ne1**

**My Immortal- Evenesance  
**

**La Cha Ta- f(x)**

**oh btw!**

**Amayi. JasyFan2278**

**message me if u wanna SIT Ikuto**

**Heaven**

**I love you, I remember you, Heaven**

**[GD] (Sing it together! Big Bang, Hey T, let's do it brah! Go go go)**

**la la la la-**

**[TOP] 24/7 you are everlasting heaven  
[GD] 24/7 you are my only heaven  
[TOP] 24/7 you are everlasting heaving 24/7 heaven**

**[GD] (Let's go) Thought it would be the last, thought the second would never come  
Love that didn't suit me at all came to me this hot summer  
My other half that I've waited and waited for, I always had a dream about you  
You are my resting place in my heart,  
I want to stare and stare again, give and give again**

**[TOP] I feel thirsty because of flutter, why does my love run away  
I am mad, it's not going how I wanted, I can't understand  
But I don't want to lose you, I don't want to be apart from you  
You are the one in my life you are more beautiful than heaven**

**[Chorus]  
I love you, I call you, I remember you, I wait for you  
Your one phrase, that "I love you" phrase  
I love you I remember you (I remember your everything)**

**[TOP/GD] Tears of sorrow, sky, star, and heaven**

**[SR] You breathe in my every lifestyle  
I see only your name in my phone without knowing**

**[YB] I hold your hands several times in one day  
I feel like I have everything when I kiss you**

**[TOP] Oh baby a sweet aroma from mini-hompi that I visit everyday  
[GD] Oh baby a short text message is too short to express my love**

**[DS] People make fun of me, (but) I feel happy everyday  
[TOP/DS] (Oh baby I feel alive these days) because of you**

**I love you, I call you, I remember you, I wait for you  
Your one phrase, that "I love you" phrase  
I love you I remember you (I remember your everything)**

**(GD: Hey, hey listen to me)**

**[DS] Everyday I am afraid; what if you leave me again, become vague from me**

**[YB] (I feel) so thankful, (I) love you so much, you are the only person in the door of heaven inside of my heart**

**I love you, I call you, I remember you, I wait for you  
Your one phrase, that "I love you" phrase  
I love you I remember you (I remember your everything)**

**[GD] 24/7, my heaven**

**Lies**

**[GD]  
Yeah (love is pain)dedicated to all my broken hearted people. One's old flame, just scream my name and I'm so sick of love songs. Yeah hate them love songs. Memento of ours… Lies!**

**[GD]  
A late night and rain falling down. I bring you back from my memories. I promised myself I would be fine without you, but I can't help it. I take in liquor which I don't even know how to handle trying to fill my empty heart. A day without you is too long. I pray that I may please forget you (that's a lie).**

**[Seung Ri]  
Without you happiness cannot be found in me. I can't even shed any tears. I don't want to live anymore.**

**[GD]  
Yeah, this is bullshit, it's pissing me off. I'm going crazy in thoughts of you. I want to see you, but I'm being told that I can't, that it's all over (I'll be right there).**

**[CHORUS]  
I'm so sorry but i love you. It was all lies . I didn't know. Now i realized that i need you.  
I'm so sorry but i love you. I gave you scars. I should have never let you go to waste.  
I'm so sorry but i love you. It was all lies  
I'm so sorry ( i'm sorry ) but i love you ( I love you more more )  
I'm so sorry but i love you . Can you leave me and forget me slowly ,so i can get hurt ?  
[T.O.P]  
I dedicated my all into this song for you  
[DAESUNG]]  
other people probably don't know.  
[T.O.P]  
By myself, without anyone knowing. (yeah, those words I said were lies). A loner left in the midst of it all. In my pocket is the breakup letter that's all wrinkled and folded up in my pocket, hey,  
[DAESUNG]  
And my habit of calling for you and wondering where you are.**

**[T.O.P]  
I'm gonna change, I'll laugh everything off from now on.**

**[CHORUS]  
I'm so sorry but i love you. It was all lies . I didn't know. Now i realized that i need you.  
I'm so sorry but i love you. I gave you scars. I should have never let you go to waste.  
I'm so sorry but i love you. It was all lies  
I'm so sorry ( i'm sorry ) but i love you ( I love you more more )  
I'm so sorry but i love you . Can you leave me and forget me slowly ,so i can get hurt ?**

**[SEUNG RI]  
Oh oh oh oh oh, I hope this is all a dream. Oh oh oh oh oh, because I only add up to this much. Drop that babe,  
[DAESUNG]  
I still can't forget you. No I don't think I ever will, even 'til the day I die, yeah.  
[TAE YANG]  
Did the scars I gave you heal? I'm sorry because I never got to do anything for you.**

**[CHORUS]  
I'm so sorry but i love you. It was all lies . I didn't know. Now i realized that i need you.  
I'm so sorry but i love you. I gave you scars. I should have never let you go to waste.  
I'm so sorry but i love you. It was all lies  
I'm so sorry ( i'm sorry ) but i love you ( I love you more more )  
I'm so sorry but i love you . Can you leave me and forget me slowly ,so i can get hurt ? **

**Koe Wo Kikasete**

**The rain just now has stopped  
The smell of asphalt is floating around the city  
Hey, over there too, the weather is fine already right?  
For the weather has cleared up from the west (***)**

**Since you're not a morning person  
Everyday, will you be able to wake up properly?  
I'm still worried about things like that**

**With freedom like the spreading sky  
Nothing is changing, but  
Next to me now, it's just… it's only just that you aren't here**

**Let me hear your voice  
If we become honest, surely  
We'll be able to understand each other  
Please open your heart  
Let me hear your voice  
The path we have come is, for us, definitely  
An important STEP to that future**

**The first time I met you was  
Around this season right?  
The lit up street  
Glowed so beautifully**

**You were a crybaby, after that you often  
Laid your forehead on my shoulder  
Crying right?  
Wanting to feel my warmth for nothing**

**Everyone lives, carrying their own troubles  
Desperately holding his broken heart**

**Let me hear your voice  
If we become more kind  
We'll be able to love each other  
Don't avert your eyes  
Let me hear your voice  
Let's get over those entwined anxieties and loneliness  
The feelings of this moment become our bond**

**Yeah, Since you went away hasn't been the same  
In my heart all I got is pain  
Could it be that I played a game to lose you, I can't maintain  
Sunlight, moonlight you lit my life realize in the night  
Why love shines bright  
Cant let you go we were meant forever baby let me know**

**Days passed without you, can't forget you  
Let me be the cloud hanging above me  
Raining on me missing you touch  
Nights get long and it's hard to clutch  
We're apart, breaks my heart  
Its all for the best girl you're my world  
In time my love unfurls  
Till then wait for you girl**

**Let me hear your voice  
If we become honest, surely  
We'll be able to understand each other  
Please open your heart  
Let me hear your voice  
The path we have come is, for us, surely  
An important STEP to that future**

**I don't care**

**[CL] Hey playboy  
It's about time  
And your time's up  
I had to do this one for my girls you know  
sometimes you gotta act like you don't care  
That's the only way you boys learn**

**[Minzy] I can never forgive you for that lipstick stain on your collar  
Every day, your phone's always switched off  
You're not going to change, it'll stay the same oh oh**

**[Dara] All these girlfriends you call "friends"  
Stop thinking I'm the same as them, I won't let it fly  
From now on, do as you want, I'm throwing away my feelings  
At one time I really did love you but oh**

**[CL] Sometimes you get drunk, and call me, now it's 5:30 am  
Again you say another girl's name no**

**[Bom] I don't care, I'll stop caring about what you're doing or where you are  
From now on I really don't care, I'll step aside  
From now on, stop coming up in tears and hanging on to me  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
I don't care e e e e e e**

**[Minzy] cause I don't care e e e e e e  
I don't care e e e e e e  
Boy I don't care**

**Sneaking looks at other girl's legs  
You're so so pathetic  
Everyday you take off your couple ring, and secretly go on blind dates  
I've had it up to here with it all oh oh oh**

**[Dara] My friends say that you're not really worth it  
You even went to your friends for advice but  
I'd rather be carefree - I'm too good for you  
I believed you were my love but oh oh**

**[CL] Today you said you were busy, I tried phoning you but  
As expected, in the background I heard a girl's laugh oh no**

**[Bom] I don't care, I'll stop caring about what you're doing or where you are  
From now on I really don't care, I'll step aside  
From now on, stop coming up in tears and hanging on to me  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
I don't care e e e e e e**

**[CL] cause I don't care e e e e e e  
I don't care e e e e e e  
Boy I don't care**

**[Minzy] I remember crying over you from night til day break boy  
I regret those times thinking about you when my heart was simple, huh boy?  
I'm something too good to miss and you're too dull to bear with  
You should've treated me better when we were together - why are you hanging on to me now**

**[CL] You fooled me with your lies hundreds of times  
From today on, I'll be a bad girl who makes guys cry  
Now without a single tear, I'll laugh at you  
Loser who's inside a game called love  
Get on your knees and take me back  
If not, get out of my sight right now**

**Now clap your hands to this**

**[[Bom] I don't care, I'll stop caring about what you're doing or where you are  
From now on I really don't care, I'll step aside  
From now on, stop coming up in tears and hanging on to me  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
I don't care e e e e e e  
Boy I don't care**

**La Cha Ta**

**Listen to this sound  
Overfilling with stylish ladies and gentlemen Ah Ah Ah~  
Come on let's not push around  
Everyone check your entry order number Yeah Yeah Yeah~**

**Bright flashing Sound, Today's style is good  
Yes doing good, follow me one more time  
Let's not fight with the ones in front, in back, and on the sides, get on  
Now that's it, preparation finished, Now everybody says**

**LA LA like that, chA~ chA chA AH~!  
We are excited yeah~ LA chA LA chA LA chA TA TA  
Follow the song, follow the body, Now everybody,  
Isn't it easy, everyone's doing great, Baby~**

**Below that table, inside that girl's handbag too  
It's overflowing Yeah Yeah Yeah~**

**Bright flashing Sound, Today's style is good  
Yes doing good, follow me one more time  
Let's not fight with the ones in front, in back, and on the sides, get on  
Now everyone is done with preparations, Now everybody says**

**LA LA like that, chA~ chA chA AH~!  
We are excited Yeah~ LA chA LA chA LA chA TA TA  
Follow the song, follow the body, Now everybody,  
Isn't it easy, follow me, Baby~**

**C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon baby  
C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon baby  
C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon baby come on  
Let's follow this thrilling sensation  
Come come come come on baby**

**We don't need any days of sleep, just like that  
You just need to practice a couple times  
Yes doing good, just follow me like that  
Now the real preparation is complete, Now everybody says**

**LA LA like that, chA~ chA chA AH~!  
We are excited Yeah~ LA chA LA chA LA chA TA TA  
Follow the song, follow the body, Now everybody,  
Isn't it easy, everyone's doing great, Baby~**

**LA LA like that, chA~ chA chA AH~!  
LA chA LA chA LA chA TA TA  
Follow the song, follow the body, Now everybody,  
Isn't it easy, follow me, Baby~**

**Rap  
(Just move to the beat  
It ain't that hard  
Heat's rising up  
Party's just begun  
You don't have to be afraid, I'll show you how  
Say it with me now LA chA TA TA  
Going all night so live it up  
Go with the music and have some fun  
Put it on repeat  
This is how we groove  
Come on everybody  
Show them how we do)**

**HAHA! DONE! Review please :3**


	11. Hello!

**Ha ha looks like this chapter**

**will have a Manda-twist!111**

**Ikuto: -_-* Stupid old lady..**

**Me: T_T Ya know? I don't think I will sit you instead one of y dedicated readers, Rima! (No morons not the Rima I control in stories)**

**Rima: -walks in and glares at Ikuto- SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT S-I-T!**

**Ikuto: -makes 8 ft crater-**

**Me: HA! Thanks Rima anyway I don't own SC or any music involved... btw that new story I promised? NOT TILL SUMMER BITCHES! haaha**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

(Normal POV)

Ah after Amu was finished on stage and the girls went home, Amu laid in bed. She thought of the days events, the music, just everything. She sighed and buried her head into her pillow, her head killing her. Though she tossed and turned that night, she did get some sleep. Sadly, she woke up at around 5:30 in the morning, where as her usual was 7:30. That mean she was groggy as fuck, she looked at her calender. Written in nice big black letters on that date were "SENIOR CLASS DAY!" Her eyes shot up, "AWE FUCK!" She yelled. She was very very glad her parents were still away, cause her mother would have scolded her for such language. She jumped out of bed faster then lightning, she had to get ready. Senior class day was basically all the seniors in her highschool wore dressy clothes, girls had option of dress pants, and had an assembly. The assembly was basically the smart kids read stuff about the class and such, they remembered the time they had in highschool and such. Afterwards they would go out somewhere fancy yet awesome.

Amu shuddered at the memory of all of her friends buying dresses or girly outfits for the event. She opted for the dress pants, since it was much classier in her opinion. She ran into her bathroom and studied her appearance. Her pink bob with black stripes had grown out a little past her ears, which she frowned upon. She grabbed her special 'hair stylist' scissors and cut her hair till it was just mid ear. Hey she was still kinda ticked about the whole thing with Ikuto, so let her live. She frowned at the pink and black mixing so she grabbed the black hair dye, dying her hair full black to her liking. When she was done there, she checked the time. Her alarm clock read '6:30am', which gave her enough time pick out her outfit. In the end she went with black dress pants, a white wife beater with a yin yang on the front, and a black guy button up. She buttoned up the shirt, leaving the first 3 unbuttoned. She ran a hand through her now black short bob.

She was kinda surprised her bob wasn't poofy like last time she cut it but she didn't care. By the time she was finished it was 7:00 and she had to be at school by 8:30 today. She decided to just board there, since she didn't wanna waste money on gas. She grabbed her iPod, wallet, keys, and her board. She ran her ear buds through her wife beater and put them in both her ears. Board in hand, she left the house, taking her time. She scrolled through her iPod and chose a song she liked because it played a lot on the radio. And cause it was K-pop. She put on the song Ring Ding Dong, by Shinee. She threw down her board and sated towards her school, the wind messing up her hair. But she didn't care, she concentrated on the song, singing it along as it played again for the second time.

_[Jonghyun] Baby-  
nege banhaebeorin naege wae irae  
duryeopdago mulleoseoji malgo  
geunyang naege matgyeobwara eottae?  
My lady_

_[Key/Onew]  
Ring ding dong,  
ring ding dong,  
ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding  
Ring ding dong,  
ring ding dong,  
ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding  
[Jonghyun/Taemin/Minho]  
Ring ding dong,  
ring ding dong,  
ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding  
Ring ding dong,  
ring ding dong,  
ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding_

_[Key]  
Butterfly!  
neoreul mannan cheot sungan,  
nuni beonjjeok meorin Stop,  
beri dingdong ullyeosseo  
[Onew]  
nan mallya,  
meotjin nom,  
chakhan nom,  
geureon nomeun anijiman  
nareumdaero gwaenchanheun bad boy  
[Taemin]  
neoneun machi butterfly!  
neomu yakhae ppajyeosseo,  
neomu sunhae ppajyeosseo,  
neol gyeote dwoyagesseo  
[Jonghyun]  
deoneun geokjeong ma,  
geokjeong ma,  
naman mideobomyeon doejanha  
niga neomu mame deureo  
nochil su eomneun geol_

_[All]  
Baby-nae gaseumeul meomchul su,  
Oh Crazy!  
neomu yeppeo gyeondil su  
Oh Crazy!  
neo animyeon pillyo eopda  
Crazy!  
na wae irae?_

_[Taemin]  
we wanna go rocka, rocka, rocka, rocka, rocka, rock  
([All]so fantastic)  
[Minho]  
go rocka, rocka, rocka, rocka, rocka, rock  
(so elastic)  
[Onew/Key]  
fantastic, fantastic, fantastic, fantastic  
[Jonghyun/Taemin/Minho]  
elastic, elastic, elastic, elastic_

_[Key/Minho]  
Ring ding dong, ring ding dong,  
([Taemin]ojik neoman deullinda)  
ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding  
Ring ding dong, ring ding dong,  
([Onew]meorissoge ullinda)  
[Jonghyun/Taemin/Minho]  
ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding  
Ring ding dong, ring ding dong,  
([Key]nae gaseume ullinda)  
ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding  
Ring ding dong, ring ding dong,  
ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding_

_[Jonghyun]  
I called you butterfly!  
nari gamyeon galsurok  
mosi bakhyeo neoran girl,  
heeonal su eopdaneun geo-  
[Key]  
nareul seontaekhae!  
([Minho]dorikiji malgo)  
[Onew]  
seontaekhae!  
(domanggaji malgo)  
[Taemin]  
nege ppajin baboin na  
[Jonghyun]  
nal chaegimjyeoya dwae_

_[All]  
Baby-nae gaseumeul meomchul su,  
Oh Crazy!  
neomu yeppeo gyeondil su  
Oh Crazy!  
neo animyeon pillyo eopda  
Crazy!  
na wae irae?_

_[Minho]  
nan chakhadi chakhan jeunghuguni geollin neoreul ihae motagetda.  
[Key]  
neon gakkeumssik geureon gojeong imijireul talpi, iltalhaebwa gwaenchanta.  
[All]  
Break out (hey!) break out (hey!) break out (hey!) break out (hey!)  
Ring ding ding ding ding di di di di dong dong dong dong dodo dong dodo dong_

_[Jonghyun]  
sasil nan buranhae eotteoke nal boneunji-  
([Key/Taemin]eojjeomyeon, eojjeomyeon, naege hogameul gatgo inneunji molla)  
[Onew]  
itorok anjeolbujeol hal su bakke eobseo-  
[Jonghyun]  
dorikil su eomneun geol  
[Onew]  
Complicate girl!  
([Minho]jeoldae Noran daedap hajima)  
[Jonghyun]  
na gwaenchanheun namjaran geol  
([Taemin]naega michyeobeorilji molla)  
[Key]  
Don`t be silly girl([Minho]Silly girl)  
[Jonghyun]  
You`re my miracle([Taemin]My miracle)  
neoman gajil su itdamyeon naegen da pillyo eomneungeol_

_[All]  
Baby-(hey!) nae gaseumeul meomchul su,  
Oh Crazy!  
neomu yeppeo gyeondil su  
Oh Crazy!  
neo animyeon pillyo eopda  
Crazy!  
na wae irae?_

_[Onew]  
we wanna go rocka, rocka, rocka, rocka, rocka, rock  
([All]so fantastic)  
[Key]  
go rocka, rocka, rocka, rocka, rocka, rock  
(so elastic)  
[Jonghyun/Minho]  
fantastic, fantastic, fantastic, fantastic  
[Taemin/Onew/Key]  
elastic, elastic, elastic, elastic_

_[Jonghyun/Minho]  
Ring ding dong, ring ding dong,  
([Taemin]ojik neoman deullinda)  
ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding  
Ring ding dong, ring ding dong,  
([Minho}meorissoge ullinda)  
ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding  
[Onew/Key/Taemin]  
Ring ding dong, ring ding dong,  
([Jonghyun]nae gaseume ullinda)  
[All] ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding  
Ring ding dong, ring ding dong,  
ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding_

When the song ended she just hummed the other songs that played, until she reached the school. She checked her phone, saw it was 7:30 and decided to look for her friends. She kicked up her board and held onto it while she walked around. She saw pretty much every girl wore a dress. But she didn't give a damn today, she was in a bad mood. While she was walking, Saaya spotted her. Since Amu dyed her hair full on black and she cut it again no one recognized her as a girl. Didn't help she wore the button up and dress pants.

Saaya walked over to Amu, looking nasty in the dress she chose. I kid you fucking not it looked AWFUL on her. It was a black halter dress that went just above her knees. Oh it would have looked nice, if it weren't for the fact Saaya well.. Since she broke up with Ikuto she ate ALOT more. It took notice and nasty it was. Her hair looked like it was suppoed to be curled, but looked like a French poodle. It was in a bun shape, from what I could tell. Her back showed since her hair was up and there were like back acne covering it. To top it off her fast made rolls on the back of the dress, just two words to basically describe it. NASTY FATTY! **(Hey! That rhymed!)**

Amu was looking around for her friends when she felt extra weight no her arm. She looked and saw Saaya clinging on to her, a grin on her face. 'Oh dear god... hey maybe I can have fun with this.' She thought, she looked down at Saaya and asked nonchalantly, "Why are you hanging on me?" "Because Big Boy, I want you. I've always liked you and I am a very shy girl. I just admired a handsome... no Sexy guy like you from afar." Saaya tried sounding innocent but ended up sounding like a dumb fuck. Ain't hard for her ya know? Anyway Amu chuckled a deep chuckled and looked at Saaya. "Really? Then what is my name?" "Why it's... It's Nick right?" Amu raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Uh huh anyway Saaya I would have thought that since you 'like' me so much you'd know something," Amu replied loudly. A lot of people came and looked at the two, questioning who the guy was and why was Saaya hugging his arm. "Mhmmm and what's that Sexy?" "That one my name is NOT Nick and two I didn't know you liked a girl like that. Man Saaya you lesbian?" Saaya looked up at Amu, "W-what do you mean?" "Dude I'm Amu Hinamori. God hope someone recorded what you just said. Cause if I am correct you called me sexy." Amu wiggled her eyebrows and smirked, "You are probably right I am sexy haha." Shocked was etched on everybody's face, especially Saaya, She screeched and jumped away from Amu. "Y-YOU TRICKED ME!" "No not really. You latched onto me remember that. And I never did say I was a guy."

Saaya screamed again and ran away, while everyone laughed. Amu shrugged and spotted Ikuto walking onto the school grounds. Amu grinned and ran at him, tackling him to the ground. "OI! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" "Stupid perv its me!" She snapped back. She glared a heated glare at him and he gulped. Oh yeah its her, he thought. She smiled at him and took in his appearance. He was wearing a blue button down with the sleeves rolled up, black dress pants, and a black tie. Amu got off him and yawned, "Where's the others?" "Oh over there I think." He pointed near the Sakura tree and surprise surprise there they were. Amu ran up to them and hung on Brian's arm. "So so hows it going?" She asked. "Who the hell ar- oh it's Amu." Brian said. She giggled as everyone gawked at her. "Yeah yeah anyway, you all look nice." And she did not lie. Utau was in a black ankle length dress. It had a low V-neck and a slit that went from her ankle to mid thigh. The dress was sleeveless and backless, much to her taste. Her hair was down and straight going to around her ass.

Sarita's dress was a red halter that fell just part her knees, her hair in a bun with a few strands falling loosely, framing her face. Rima wore a light green sleeveless dress that went an inch or two past her knees. Her hair was in a French braid that hung idly over her left shoulder. Nadeshiko's dress was a light purple that was backless and sleeveless, going to just below her knees. Her hair was done in a French twist, a few loose strands framing her face. Yaya wore a pink short sleeved dress. The dress went to her knees, full back and little Sakura flowers stitched onto the front.

**(A/N if you haven't noticed I SUCK at describing dresses cause I hate them to the firey pits of hell... ok maybe during Amu's prom I can tell you about a dress I actually like... MAYBE! Don't count on it thought..) **

The guys themselves looked good to. All of them had black dress pants but shirts that either matched their personality or their girlfriends. Kukai wore a dark green button up, Brian a red one, Nagi a light blue one, Tadase a purple one, AND Kairi in a pink one. "OI! Kairi! What are you a queer? PINK? REALLY?" Ikuto exclaimed. Amu bit back a growl as Ikuto continued to taught one of her best friends and manager! The other guys started in and ripped on poor Kairi. She growled then listened to what Kairi had to say.

"I rather wear pink thank you very much." Amu smirked, oh this was on. She needed to prank the guys this one time! She looked at her watch, it was on the dot so she decided to ehhem go get a drink. "Oh! I gotta get something I will be back in a bit!" She ran away from her friends, throwing her board on the ground and skated away. She made it to the CVS right by and brought a few things. A pepsi, pink clothing dye, rope, and a lot of water balloons. Amu snuck back to the school and into the bathroom. There she put the pink dye into about 20 balloons and snuck into the Sakura tree. She was very glad her friends were just talking. Her board was secure on her via the rope. She smiled as she saw Kairi standing near the girls and the other guys by themselves in a small little huddle. She picked up a balloon and smirked, "FIRE!" She threw the balloons at Ikuto, Kukai, Brian, Nagi, and Tadase. By the time she finished chucking them with the pink balloons, it was a riot. Not only did the guys shirts become pink, but their hair to! And small blotches on their pants as well. The girls were dying with laughter as they saw their ehhem 'tough' boyfriends in pink.

Everyone looked up a her and she smirked. "Don't even try to leave!" She said in a singsong voice, "This thing starts in a good 2 minutes!" She giggled as the guys tried climbing up to kill her but she was swift. Just as they got up there, she jumped down, doing a flip over the girls. "It;'s starting soon!" She ran into the building with her board on her back and grabbed a seat in the midst of people, saving seats for friends. By saving I mean she growled at anyone who came near any of the 11 seats that surrounded where she sat. when her friends finally caught her they each took one of the seats she saved.

As the thing went on Amu fought the urge to nap. But what the principle said next did catch her attention. "Well when our seniors have their prom in two months, two new up and coming bands will be playing that night. The Cherry Blossoms and Midnight Blue. Also I have been informed that they will both be playing tomorrow as well. Of course, there is also the big issue. The day before graduation is the battle of the bands. So anybody here in the school can participate so remember this!"

Amu smirked, then scowled. She gripped Kairi's shirt, since he was on her right and hissed in his ear, "A gig tomorrow? When was I gonna be told!" He chuckled nervously and she let him go. She muttered many incoherent words. "And now, Amu Hinamori will come on stage and sing a song she wrote a while back. And Hinamori don't try and get out of it. You are singing." Amu groaned, "Why'd I agree to write a god damn song?" She muttered as she pushed passed people and climbed on stage. She looked out to everyone and threw a disc case at Kairi, who caught it surprisingly from where he sat.

"OI get your ass up here and start my music," She glared at him. He nodded and rushed on stage, which made her look out into the crowd. "Alright alright yes I look awesome now since I dyed/cut my hair again. And thanks to my awesome looks, Saaya thought I was a guy and tried to lie to me! Ch moron. Anyway, this new song is called Because of you. Also even if it is in Korean say a word any of ya and well... meet my fist,," "HINAMORI!" "Hai hai, Kairi music please." Kairi started the music and to everyone's surprise it was soft music.

_Ajikdo na geudaereul ijji mothae  
I'll never forget, boy, I'll never forget, boy_

_He eojinji beolsseo myeot nyeoni jinatneunji molla  
Geudae saenggak manhamyeon jakku nunmul man heulleo  
Oneul ttara wae geureohke niga bogo peulkka  
Chang bakkwi bissoriga nae mameul heundeureo nwa_

_Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeong juji malgeol geuraesseo  
Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa  
Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeong juji malgeol geuraesseo  
Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa_

_Nan hangsang neomanwi jang miga dwiryeodeon nae mameul ani  
Ije jogaknan sarangwi machim pyoga dwaetdaneun geol  
Nunmuri millyeowa memareun ibsuri jeojeo  
Ije eotteokhae geudael ijeulsu eobseo_

_Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo, maeil bam nan  
Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo, geudae ttaemune  
Neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo, oh boy  
Neo ttaemune, neo ttaemune, moduda ilheosseo_

_Jeongmal dap dap daphae, gap, gap, gaphae  
Mak mak makhae, neo eobtneun sesangi  
Nae malmameul sshibeo nohgo jajonsim jit balba nohgo  
Nae mameul jjijeo nohgo wae nareul tteonaga_

_Geunaldo biga wasseotji hanchameul geudaen  
Mareobshi nareul bara bogiman haesseo  
Heundeulli neun nunbitgwa aesseo jitneun eosaekhan  
Misoga ibyeoreul yaegi haejweo_

_Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeongjuji malgeol geuraesseo  
Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa  
Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeongjuji malgeol geuraesseo  
Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa_

_Nabogo tteonarago hal ttaen eonjego tteonan danikka eojjeogo  
Michin saram chwigeup manhae jeongmal himdeureo boy, slow down  
Amureon maldo mothan chae ureo, cuz I want to stay next to you  
My love is true, wanna go back to when I was with you_

_Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo, maeil bam nan  
Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo, geudae ttaemune  
Neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo, oh boy  
Neo ttaemune, neo ttaemune, moduda ilheosseo_

_Jeongmal dap dap daphae, gap, gap, gaphae  
Mak mak makhae, neo eobtneun sesangi  
Nae malmameul sshibeo nohgo jajonsim jit balba nohgo  
Nae mameul jjijeo nohgo wae nareul tteonaga_

_I miss you, I need you  
Kkum sogeseon ajikdo I'm with you  
I miss you, I need you  
Shiganeul dwi deollyeo wanna kiss you again, my boy_

_Mami neomu apeunde gyeondigi  
Gwiro unde neoneun eodiseon mweol hani, na ureosseo cham manhi  
Neo eobshin nan mossareo  
Naegero dorawajweo nal tteonagajima_

_Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo, yeah  
Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo, manhido useosseo nan  
Neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo, oh yeah  
Neo ttaemune, neo ttaemune, moduda ilheosseo, neo ttaemune na_

_Jeongmal dap dap daphae, gap, gap, gaphae  
Mak mak makhae, neo eobtneun sesangi  
Nae malmameul sshibeo nohgo jajonsim jit balba nohgo  
Nae mameul jjijeo nohgo wae nareul tteonaga  
_

As she sung, she altered it for an octave higher. Can't let anyone put two and two together that she was Sakua Petalfalls. Nope not at all. But while she sang she moved with grace and fluid movement as she grabbed the mike and sang. She poured her heart into this song. When she finished and looked out at the crowd, all of them amazed she could sing. "Oh yeah that's right I. Can. Sing. Bitches." She smirked and jumped off stage, which made everyone scream, "COOL AND SPICY!" She shrugged and went to her seat. After a few more agonizing minutes of torture, to her anyway, the principle decided to be cruel... only to guys.

He had EVERY SENIOR GUY stand up and pledge they would never break a vow. A vow to never hurt the girls in this school, to never cheat etc.. OH but as our favorite people stood, everyone started laughing, who wouldn't? When Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, Nagi, and Brian stood up, everyone burst out into laughter. Oh but Amu was the best. She was on the ground, holding her stomach as she laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

When the embarrassing situation ended, the girls had to stand to, and all the girls were shocked. Since Amu was the only one in dress pants everyone stared at her. In the end she glared at them her, _Fuck with me today let's see what happen. _When the whole thing itself ended and they were getting ready for the restaurant, Amu calmed down. She and her friends were talking under the Sakura tree when Saaya came up. She looked at Ikuto and smirked, since he couldn't insult her today.

"Oh Ikuto! I know you love me! So let's go and be together all day!" Ikuto grimaced. He wanted to retort on how nasty she looked but Amu stepped in. "Whoa whoa whoa hold up here. It seems to me this person is lost Ikuto! Now Saaya the _FARM_ is a couple miles from here. We can't milk you here. This is SCHOOL no farm! Now go on! You are quiet uncomfortable aren't you girl? Now go on! Farmer pervert awaits!" Saaya fumed and before she could retort Amu said, "And I am allowed to ridicule a fat ugly cow cause I didn't swear to be nice to girls. Only boys." Saaya screeched and stomped off. Sarita called before she left, "OI! EVERYONE! GODZILLA IS COMING! WATCH OUT!" They all started laughing while Saaya got even more mad.

Soon everyone borded the buses for the trip to the place, which was more fun. All of Amu's friends who had boy or girlfriends sat with them which left her next to Ikuto. As soon as she got on the buss, she unbuttoned her black shirt to show off her yin yang wife beater. Ikuto chuckled, "Oh so the boy likes black and white huh? "Ch! I love the colors black and white cause of the yin yang symbol!" "And that is why?" "Because yin yang is what keep me sane." She pulled out a chain she kept around her neck and held it up to him. The pendant that hung off of it was a silver circle with a yin yang symbol in the middle. But instead of dots it had dragons, and it shone.

Ikuto smiled. That was the necklace he gave her for her 17th birthday and ever since then she loved the colors black and white. Ikuto looked down, saw he was still in pink and sighed. Amu smirked and decided to be nice. "Guess what I-ku-to? "Mhm what?" "This!" She took off her button down and unbuttoned his shirt. When she got his shirt off she thanked god he wore a wife beater underneath his button down. And it wasn't pink. So this was good. She slipped the black marker she kept in her back pocket out and made him stay very still as she skilfully drew a yin yang symbol on his chest. "Look now we match." He laughed as she took his now pink shirt to the back of the bus, which surprisingly had a bathroom.

When she came back his shirt was as black as hers, which made him shoot her a questioning look. "Ehhheh I grabbed some black dye from Mrs. cow.. errr Saaya." They laughed as he slipped on the shirt and she slipped on hers. When they got there, everyone got off the bus in a hurry. Place was fancy I'll tell you that. While the gang ate, Amu thought up some idea's and she smirked to herself. When she got home, she'd call Kairi and tell him. Their lunch/dinner went with out a hitch, smoothly... until Rima and Utau dug up a 1 by 1 foot thing of grass and put it on Saaya's plate with a note that said, "_Cows should eat healthy!" _Course no one could pin the two girls for the blame. It seems that a lot of girls and guys were mad at Amu and Ikuto. Not only did their shirts and pants match, but their under shirts to? And the way they kept the shirts open? GOD!

When everyone went home and changed, it was like 3? Amu changed into denim knee shorts and a black tank top, waiting for her friends. When the girls got there, in normal shorts and shirts, they went to practice. They went up to the attic and practiced for a good few hours until Amu called it quits and they left...

(Ahhh my time skippy I missed you so Ikuto: MANDA! Me: CH)

It was the night of the gig and wow haha. The girls decided to wear something ahhh different. Rima, Sarita, Utau, Nadeshiko, and Amu were wearing mid thigh plaid skirts with button up shirts, the first 3 unbuttoned of course. Amu's shirt was different from the others though. Hers came just below her chest showing off her flat stomach They all wore knee high black and white stripped socks with combat boots. Also Utau, Rima, and Nadeshiko wore half vests, which ended right under their chests. Amu and Sarita wore full sweaters, of course the sweaters ended just after their chests. Also Rima's wig was styled to look short, held by a pink ribbon.

Amu also wore black and white stripped fingerless gloves with her new costume. As for Yaya, she wore the skirt and button down, but the button down was tied just under her chest to show off her stomach. Nadeshiko decided to add to her costume and wore horn rimmed glasses. Amu literally forced Sarita into a chair as she did double braided pigtails that were tied off with black rubber bands. Each girl also wore a headset microphone.

When everyone arrived at the place, they were told Cherry Blossom was going first. So when everyone saw the stage their mouths dropped. There were 2 rows of desks with 3 desks in each row. A teacher desk was off to the side and a synthesizer in the back. Behind the desk was a chalkboard, some actual textbooks on the desk and such. All the girls except Amu walked on when they were cued and sat a desk, each one carrying a school bag. Rima and Utau sat in the first two, Sarita and Yaya the next and Nadeshiko in the last seat by herself.

The girls kept talking until Kairi, disguised as Mikuo, walked on and sat on the desk. He looked nervous, like he was scared. In the background you could see a man in his late teens operating the synthesizer. Soon an upbeat type of music was play, but when the sound of a bell rang, the girls sat at their desk, staring at Kairi. As he acted nervous, trying to teach the girls, Amu walked in, a smirk on her face. Rima, Nadeshiko, Utau, and Sarita stood as those 5 sang along with the music.

_ireohke duri neowa dan duri  
eonjena urin dalkomhan iyagil hagopa  
duri duri oneulbam duri saranghae uri duri duri baby  
_

Amu walked near Kairi and bent her right knee trailing her right hand up her leg while her bag was in her left hand. Kairi backed up into the desk, while Amu made her way to the seat next to Nadeshiko I the back.

_(Amu) jalppajin darabwa wimo neoneun naege banhaji  
_

_(RIma) geudaeruel hyanghan wink hanbeon naege ppajiji  
_

Kairi pretended to be nervous and looked at Rima who winked at him and made him drop his book in front of the desk Utau chose. When Utau picked up the book she sang

_(Utau) ni nopeun kotdae nae mommaen eottae  
_

This freaked Kairi out and he looked at Nadeshiko who just lifted her glasses and smirked at him.

_(Nadeshiko) nae apeseon ni modeunge muneojigo malkkeol  
_

Amu stood up and shook her hips as she pointed at Kairi, which made him freak even more.

_(Amu) saranghanda malman malgo boyeo jugetni  
nado niga mame deureo chumeul chugetni  
_

Kairi looked at Utau for a second and she winked at him again, making him more nervous.

_(Utau) neowa na waenji jakkuman waenji  
_

_(Nadeshiko) tonghal geotman gata neoreul sarang halgeot gata_

_(All) ireohke duri (ah) neowa dan duri (ah)  
eonjena urin (ah) dalkomhan iyagil hagopi (Ah)  
duri duri (ah) oneulbam duri (ah) saranghae uri duri duri baby  
_

Everytime they sang ah the would use their hands and make it look like they were telling a secret, tilting their head in the process. Even Yaya did it. When they finished that verse they sat on the desks which made Kairi freak. He used many hand gestures to get them to sit but thye ignored him and sang.

_(Rima) jjalbeum shigan gakkawojin uri duri sai (*sigh?*)  
geudaewa nan ije haneuri maejeojun sai  
_

_(Amu) dumal hal piryo eopseo dagawa naege eoseo  
jumyeongi nareul beonjjeok bichumyeon_

_(Nadeshiko) geudael yuhokhaneun nae nunbichi tteugeowojiji  
dareun namnadeureun niga neomu mureowojiji  
_

_(Sarita) mareun anhaedo nan aljanha pyohyeon anhaedo da ara  
_

_(Nadeshiko) ppalgaejin ni eolguri da mareul haejujanha_

_(All) (All) ireohke duri (ah) neowa dan duri (ah)  
eonjena urin (ah) dalkomhan iyagil hagopi (Ah)  
duri duri (ah) oneulbam duri (ah) saranghae uri duri duri baby_

_na na na ~~~  
_

Amu and Sarita jumped off their desks and danced their way to the front of their 'class room' danging with each other as they sang.

_(Amu+Sarita) after school in the house modu gatji make it bounce  
deurobwa jigeum nae man oneulbam tonight  
dagawa mamothaetdeon yaegi  
_

_(Amu) uri dulmani jaggo jageun soksagim  
_

_(Sarita) geurae neon jigeum nal neomu wonhaji  
_

_(Amu) gabyeoungeon shireo nae moseubi  
_

_(Sarita) dareun jangso after party  
geokjeongma ireon style  
oneulbameun huhwi anhae nae mameul ppaeseobwa bad boy  
_

All the girls moved into the front and stood in a line together, wrapping their arms around the person on either sides waists. They even dragged in Kairi who got pulled in the middle, between Amu and Sarita.

_(All) ireohke duri (ah) neowa dan duri (ah)  
eonjena urin (ah) dalkomhan iyagil hagopi (Ah)  
duri duri (ah) oneulbam duri (ah) saranghae uri duri duri baby_

They bowed as the crowd went wild. Amu smirked, "Alright Alright we have more music. No more pop but more rock. Hows that sound? Cause I. Want. My. Guitar." Everyone laughed, "Alright now when I snap my fingers the lights shall disapper, the stage will be cleared, and all of cherry blossoms instruments will be on stage, and Mikuo here will be gone so wave bye Mikuo." Kairi waved by as each girl gave hi a kiss on the cheek, "We shall miss you!" Course Yaya gave him a full on French kiss, which made the crowd go either, 'AW!' or "EW!' So Amu turned around and smirked, "Alright 3, 2 ,1 bye bye!"

She snapped her fingers and the power cut, like she said. The desks were pulled off stage in a matter of 1 minutes, board and desk gone to, again in one minutes. Amu ran off stage with the girls and in record time, 2 minutes, they were in their usual outfits. They ran back on, instruments in hand, except for Yaya whose drums were there already, and made it just as the lights came back on. Everyone was amazed at how it took them only 4 minutes to get ready, which made Amu laugh. "Alright Alright here is one of our a new songs, Simple and clean." She looked back at Nadeshiko, who had her keyboard on side of the synthesizer. She nodded and Nadeshiko started the the beat while the others played.

_Oh_

_Yeahhhh_

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need (oh no)  
You smiled at me and said,_

_"Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What i meant when i said 'No.'"  
I don't think life is quite that simple_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

_Oh..._

_Yeahhhh_

_Oh_

The crowd went wild, which made Amu chuckle. "Alright we have another new song! You might like it! It's called all the things she said."

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough_

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
__All the things she said_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
__All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said.  
_  
Amu was amazing during the song, since at the end, and middle, during the all the things she said, part she would let her guitar hang from the strap while she would grip her head and move it around while she sang. The crowd loved it! "Alright Alright one more new song got it? It's called who knew?"

_You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right_

_I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?_

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no no_

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong_

_But they knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew? Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong_

_And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?_

_My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling I miss you  
My darling, who knew?_

_Who knew?_

The crowd loved that song and only Amu knew what it meant. She thought about Ikuto when she wrote it, so it was only reasonable to sing now neh?When the girls finished up Amu waved one more time before helping move the instruments back stage.

Up next were the guys, who had already set up on stage. They were in their usual outfits except Ikuto. He wore a light green jacket down open with a white baggy t-shirt under it, light blue jeans and a white wool cap with a black stripe around it, with a white skull in the middle, on his head. He looked out into the crowd and waved. "HEY EVERYONE! Alright alright I know your excited right? Well we have a treat for you! First 3 new songs! And a surprise at the end mkay? Also we are gonna be featuring a special guest for our last song."

the crowd cheered as Ikuto smirked. "Alright this song here is called 'Men are from Mars Women are from Hell'." The crowd went wild as the music played.

(Alright _THIS_ is Ikuto. **This **Brian _**This**_ is both)

_Keep it up (like you even know how to stop)  
_**Call me up if you think that you've had enough**_  
I'll show you two ways to bleed  
If you just show me those teeth  
**Under those famous lips of yours**_

_Now show me what you're working with (_**not like it's a secret)**_  
You dance your way from bed to bed  
_**And try not to make it so obvious**_  
You always make it so obvious_

_**I'm finding that all** of the things that you've thrown away  
Have found their way to my door  
_**You're like a fever I can't get over, **_  
_**I can't get over the way**_  
All of the things that you've thrown away  
Have found their way to my door  
_**You're like a fever I can't get over  
I can't get over it,**_  
**And I'm beating myself up over this**_

_**Well are you ready for some good news?  
I had you two made from the start**  
You thought you wouldn't get caught  
_**It'll be my time to shine  
The next time the clock strikes 12:34  
On the bell until then I'll see you in... **_  
**Hell!**_

_**See you in hell!**_

_Now show me what you're working with _**(not like it's a secret)**_  
You Dance your way from bed to bed  
_**And try not to make it so obvious**_  
You always make it so obvious_

_**I'm finding that all** of the things that you've thrown away  
Have found their way to my door  
_**You're like a fever I can't get over,  
I can't get over the way**_  
All of the things that you've thrown away  
Have found their way to my door  
_**You're like a fever I can't get over  
I can't get over it,  
And I'm beating myself up over this**_  
(And I'm beating myself up over this)  
_**You're like a fever I can't get over  
I can't get over it  
And I'm beating myself up over this**

When the song ended everyone was cheering. Ikuto bowed dramatically, which made Amu throw a show from off stage at him. He growled at her and turned back to the crowd. "Alright alright our next song is Bada bing wit' a pipe!" The crowd laughed at the name but they were shocked at the song

(Recap! _THIS _Ikuto. **THIS **Brian)

_Roll with the punches  
Because you know that it's inevitable  
Soon to be unforgettable, yet, totally unpredictable  
_**I'm either calling it quits or you're calling me out**_  
**It's not who or what you know because you're better with nothing at all.**_

**Sing it back to me; this is your life story**_  
You didn't even know it you're trying not to blow it  
**Because you're kicking back a death wish and here I am just riding out the storm**  
Believe me when I say that I want to give up  
I want to give up but it's bad enough to keep me hooked  
Just to watch you curse my name and toss and turn_

**Turn around and cross the line you so casually walk between function and fashion**_  
Are you dressed to kill or dressed to impress?  
**Don't act like you can do better than this.**_

_**Let me see you put your hands up on the stereo  
**It's spitting out a ridiculous frequency  
**But turn it up turn it up**  
_**Break a sweat**_  
**Cause were just burning up and hitting up the scene that was ours to hit up**  
**Take take me **out because I'm ready for your best shot  
**Make make me** _**out to be a bullet from the pulpit**_  
_**Or anything that would make you believe**_  
_**All that we've seen would be just another scene**_  
**That was ours to hit up**_

_Play it back for me, if you feel you've got to  
**Do you want to call it intuition  
Cause after intermission **we'll be flashing the house lights  
To let you know that **we're back in action**  
Simply for your satisfaction_

_**T**_**urn around and cross the line you so casually walk between function and fashion**_  
_**Are you dressed to kill or dressed to impress?**_  
_**Don't act like you can do better than this**

**Turn around and cross the line you so casually walk between function and fashion**_  
Are you dressed to kill or dressed to impress?  
Don't act like you can do better than this_

_**Let me see you put your hands up on the stereo**  
It's spitting out a ridiculous frequency  
**But turn it up turn it up**  
_**Break a sweat**_  
**Cause were just burning up and hitting up the scene that was ours to hit up**  
**Take take me** out because I'm ready for your best shot  
**Make make me**_** out to be a bullet from the pulpit  
Or anything that would make you believe  
All that we've seen would be just another scene**_  
**That was ours to hit up**_

_Roll with the punches  
Because you know that it's inevitable  
Soon to be unforgettable, _**we're either calling it quits or you're calling me out**_  
**It's not who or what you know because you're better with nothing at all.  
**  
Roll with the punches  
(You're better with nothing at all.)  
Roll with the punches_

_**Let me see you put your hands up on the stereo**  
It's spitting out a ridiculous frequency  
**But turn it up turn it up**  
_**Break a sweat  
**_**Cause were just burning up and hitting up the scene that was ours to hit up**_

_**Take take** me out because I'm ready for your best shot  
**Make make** _**me out to be a bullet from the pulpit  
Or anything that would make you believe  
All that we've seen would be just another scene**_  
**That was ours to hit up**_

The crowd went wild, which made Ikuto smile big. He had Nagi come on stage and gave hi his guitar. He grabbed the mike, "This song is called This Love. And yes it is Korean. He looked back to the guys and nodded.

_This love (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
This love in my thuggin' G's in, uh  
I'm straight falling, that's right (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
This is song for y'all (Yeah)_

_Oneureun dareunnalbodado irido seulpeojine  
niga bogo shipttago ijeneun ireonmaldo hal suga eopsshi dwe beoringeol  
geujeo yeopeseo jikyeobolsujochado eopsseo jeongmal kkeuchingeol_

_Amuri bwado babogataesseo heotttwen gidaeman bupullyeo chakkkangman haesseo  
geudaeneun namjachinguga inneunde naneun geugeol aneunde  
waegeuraenneunji geureol surok niga johajyeo_

_Chingudeuri nabogo byeongshinirae  
gyaega mweoga geuri jalnannyago jeongshincharirae  
gajigo nongeorae sanggwaneopsseo amuryeom eottae  
ireokerado neol bolsuman itttamyeon nan geugeollo jokhae_

_This love dashin sarang ttawin hajinanha  
neomuna yawin nae moseubeul baraboni wae-iri babogateunji  
this love imi tteonabeorin japkki-eneun sarajyeobeorin  
dora-ojido anheul sarama meollimeolli naraga jeo gureum dwiro_

_Ma-eumedo eomneun nae yaegi igeoseun machi like hanappaegi-il  
September nineteenth neo-ui saengil  
hollo nama hollo nama falling love shadies_

_Gi-eogeun nani ni jibapeseo bami dagadorok  
neol gidarin nae mami daltorok jangmi handabal deulgoseo  
mameun imi deultteoseo gidaewa dallin neon anna-ogo biga naeryeosseo_

_Geujeseoya na nae mameul jeongrihae  
ni ane nugunga itkketjji nareul wirohae mi-anhae  
geugeottto moreugo neol danghwangke haesseuni destiny  
tto dashi naneun honjaga dwaesseuni_

_This love dashin sarang ttawin hajinanha  
neomuna yawin nae moseubeul baraboni wae-eri babogateunji  
this love imi tteonabeorin japkki-eneun sarajyeobeorin  
dora-ojido anneun sarama  
meollimeolli naraga jeo gureum dwiro_

_Ma-eumedo eomneun nae yaegi igeoseun machi like hanappaegi-il  
September nineteenth neo-ui saengil  
hollo nama hollo nama falling love shadies_

_Na-eotteoke haeyadwe neoreul saranghaneunge jwejin geonman gateunde  
jigeum neomu neomu himdeunde  
neo-ui geu namja-ege chajaga maraejullae  
urin ireom antwejanha Now I'm crazy without you for me_

_This love ijen ichyeobeorin shigansoge muthyeojyeo beorin  
gi-eoksseogui heunjeokjjocha wae-iri gaseum apeunji  
This Love neomunado yeorin sarangira hagi-en eorin  
geu chu-eoktto gi-eoktto da meollimeolli naraga jeo gureum dwiro_

The crowd went wild, which made Ikuto smirk. "Alright I promised one more song right? Alright well here we go!" He threw off the jacket, switched the wool cap for a red baseball cap and pulled on a gold chain that had the letters IT hanging from it.

_Let's go  
You ain't got a girl right now?  
__Well cuz you ain't got no game (I know)  
I am show you how to do it real quick  
GD style! (you should write it down)  
Heres some rules tho!  
One - put on something nice  
Two - don't be nervous  
Three - just be yourself (Yea)  
Follow me now!_

_You just wanna be rapstar  
Mojasaljjak geolchyeojugo baji  
Himkkeot naeryeojugo  
Hayan undonghwa bitnaneun mokgeori (bling~)  
Georeul ttaedo kkok rideume matchwo  
Pyojeongttohan gaegujige insangsseo  
Oensonen MC oreunsonen Boombox speak?simsimhadamyeon bukchigi bakchigi  
_

_Yea your nice & cool_

_ije jeogi hip girl nice to meet you to (HI)  
Geureoni subeobeun bichu  
Isanghage chyeoda bojanha  
Man I told you! (oh no!)  
Nunchineun da bammarameogeosseo  
Jallagadaga da marameogeosseo  
BUTgihoen dasi doraoneun beop  
So hollaback you_

Suddenly Amu walked on, wearing black/yellow stripped leggings and a black/white zig zag over shirt that went to about her thighs. In her hair she had a black/white zig zag ribbon tying all her hair up. She carried a mike and walked over to where Ikuto was, smiling.

(Amu)_Hello sexy guy-ido  
Hello handsome boy-ido  
Hello Hello  
Meonjeo malgeoreojundamyeon_

_(Ikuto) Hello dodohan girl  
Hello gwiyeoun girl  
Hello Hello  
Jeogi jamsimanyo Say Hello  
_

Ikuto went in for a kiss, but Amu pushed him away and crossed her arms over her chest, walking around as he sang. He followed her of course.

_She just want to be a model  
Jom eoryeoun date haneun  
Gamanhi isseodo hwaboreul jjigeoyadoeyo  
Jomdeo chic hage senchihage ttaeron (fashion)  
Geuneun cheongbajie  
__Huinti kkalkkeumhan suit animyeon vintage  
Runway ibeulgeodeun mueonga meosseureopge gimchi  
Ilsaengui show like James Dean  
_

_Yeah your nice and cool  
You can do it to  
You don't see that fool  
Geunyeodo neol bone hilkkeut hilkkeut  
Yeojaui jajonsimeun nopeun haihilgeup  
Niga meonjeo dagaga josimseure  
Nuneun jigeusi geugeon geseumcheure  
Chana masigo jaeminneun yeonghwado  
Say I'll go anywhere you go_

(Amu)_Hello sexy guy-ido  
Hello handsome boy-ido  
Hello Hello  
Meonjeo malgeoreojundamyeon_

_(Ikuto) Hello dodohan girl  
Hello gwiyeoun girl  
Hello Hello  
Jeogi jamsimanyo Say Hello_

_(Amu)Jamkkan sillyehamnida_

_(Ikuto)Nado jamkkan sillyehamnida_

_(Amu)Nappeun sarameun anya_

_(Ikuto) Pyohyeoni seotulppunin geol_

_(Amu)Yongginae yeogikkaji wasseo need to say goodbye_

_(Ikuto)Geudae cheoeumbon sungan I'm falling in love with you girl_

(Amu)_Hello sexy guy-ido  
Hello handsome boy-ido  
Hello Hello  
Meonjeo malgeoreojundamyeon  
_

_(Ikuto) Hello dodohan girl  
Hello gwiyeoun girl  
Hello Hello  
Jeogi jamsimanyo Say Hello_

_La la la la la la  
__La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
So So fresh whith it Hello _

They got the crowd into it, showing off with them dancing with each other, they had fun. They even go the crowd to yell out Hello!

(Amu)_Hello sexy guy-ido  
Hello handsome boy-ido  
Hello Hello  
Meonjeo malgeoreojundamyeon  
_

_(Ikuto) Hello dodohan girl  
Hello gwiyeoun girl  
Hello Hello  
Jeogi jamsimanyo Say Hello  
_

_La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la_

At the end of their song, Ikuto stood in front of Amu, winked at the crowd, and took off his hat. He put it in front of Amu's and his face, hiding them from the crowd. He leaned in and kissed her softly, leaving Amu blushing. They did NOT plan that, and she knew it. But she enjoyed the moment they had, even if brief.

Ohohohohohho! If only they knew, that so very soon, everything will come crumbling down. O so very very soon.

+*+*+***+*+*+*+**+*+***++*+*+*+++++++++*+**+*+****+*+*+*+***+*+*++*+*+*+*+*/*+*+*++*

**Haha! So long neh?**

**Now I noe I usually add the lyrics but not today**

**im to much of a bum to look again ;p**

**But the songs today are!**

**Ring Ding Dong- Shinee**

**Because of you- Afterschool **

**AH!- After school**

**Simple and Clean remix- Utada Hikaru**

**All the things she said- TATU**

**Men are from Mars, Women are from Hell- Four Year Strong**

**Bada Bing Wit' A Pipe- Four year Strong**

**This Love- G-Dragon**

**Hello- G-Dragon ft Dara(2NE1)**

**Ikuto: Manda! I can't believe it! ITS ACTUALLY GOOD!**

**Me: -_-* Sit!**

**Ikuto: -slams into ground- OW!**

**Me: hey I am being nice**

**Everyone else: -sighs- BEHAVE YOU TWO! **

**Me: ch! Btw! Rima (not my story Rima) Is my new editor -evil grin- Me and her are like Shigure and his editor bwahahahah **

**Everyone: -sweatdrops- O..K?**

**Me: Rate and Review my preciousnesses!**


	12. We gotta WHAT!

**Well well well**

**I have a new idea for 2 new stories that will be started in July **

**since Battle of the Bands and best friends has4 chapters left**

**and I will list out the names here now!**

**This one is called _We gotta WHAT?_**

**The one after this, The big day! **

**The next is, The big day! Part 2!**

**The last, The winners are...**

**And I probably will make an epilogue like always Teehee**

**So yea and also here are some summaries hehe :)**

**this one is where the guys and girls learn that the battle of the bands may be a month away but in order to actually make it to the battle of the bands, they must team up with each other. The reason is the judges of the Battle of the Bands wants to see if other bands can work together. This means they must come up with 5 songs they sing together, instrument playing IS optional of course. But what if Brian learns of Amu's secret, while Ikuto is suspecting it? And what is this? Saaya makes a band? Note! Bri-Bri finds out BEFORE they preform got it?**

_**The big day part 1**_

**It's the day before the big day, the day of prom! Of course the girls preformed early in the show, left and changed into their regular selves. After the guys preformed, Ikuto sees Amu and he feels his heart stop. They dance the night away where Ikuto admits his true TRUE feelings for her. She replies by telling him to wait till after battle of the bands, to see if he really does love her. But before he could get an answer, she leaves. Then FINALLY the big day for everyone is here and it all comes down to the final Three bands, Cherry Blossom Midnight Blue, and Saaya's band, Saaya and the girls. Saaya's badn goes first but fail miserably, then Midnight blue go up and rock the house... but what if Saaya figures out Amu's secret?**

**The big day! Part 2**

**Its the girls turn! They blend a lot of types of music, J-rock, K-Pop, and American! But at the end of their performance, Amu gets bold. She grabs the mike and takes out her contacts, along with taking her wig off. She tells everyone who she was and the point she wanted to show. With that she preforms one more song then leaves the stage with her friends, Ikuto trying to get to her. In the end, he doesn't get to her in time. But then all 3 bands are called onto stage. **

_**And the winner is...**_

**The winner is announced and well... okay I can NOT tell you about this one cause it gives away the winner...**

**So anyway I have a few favors... 1 I want you all to visit my home page, you know where I have like some songs from my first story? 2nd I want ALL of you lazy asses to review and vote on who YOU think will win.. Got it? Good! Now I usually have my cast say I don't own anything but THEY! Get to go to the beach and relax, leaving me to work by myself T_T bastards! **

**So I don't own anything got it? I don't own SC, any music, NOTHING! Except Brian! And Sarita!**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

(Normal POV)

After the gig, Amu got into the van with everyone else, since her car was home. Kairi drove them to her place, since they waned to drop off the stuff first. After they did, Amu waved good bye and slammed her door. She put her back to the door and slid to the ground, her fingers touching her lips. They still tingled from where Ikuto had kissed her. She sighed happily and dragged herself up off the floor and up stairs to her room. There she changed into baggy guy shorts and a black t-shirt. She laid down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, thinking of Ikuto and that kiss...

It was a Saturday morning, a month since the kiss. Amu and Ikuto had many gigs that past month together, but when Ikuto was around Amu would blush. It was like 8 in the morning, no fun waking up at that time. She groaned and dragged herself out of bed. She was glad it was Saturday, which meant no classes. She walked down stairs, grabbed an apple and plopped down on the couch. She turned on the TV and nearly squealed in joy. Her favorite cartoon, Ranma ½ was having an all day marathon, starting from episode 1. She put her hands together and thanked Kami for it. So for the next 5 hours she sat laid on her couch and watched Ranma ½. During her 11th episode, the front door opened but she was to wrapped up in the episode to know who it was. It went a little something like this... the part she was at anyway.

_Ranma and Akane were sitting in the dojo, Akane in her martial arts outfit, looking upset. _

"_OK! I'm not good at it! I'm a clutz! A clutz! A clutz! A clutz!" She said, yelling at Ranma. _

"_What do you want me to do about it?" Ranma replied. _

"_Would you like me to train you?" Ryouga said. Ranma and Akane turned around and saw Ryouga standing at the door way. _

"_It's Ryouga." Akane said. "Hey how's it going P-chan?" Ranma asked nonchalantly. _

_Ryouga stalked up to him. "Uh oh," Ranma said. Ryouga grabbed Ranma's shirt and pulled him up, "Who you calling P-chan?" _

"_Wouldn't we all like to know?" Ranma replied back. _

Amu fell off the couch laughing, "I-it's so funny!" She laughed harder, then heard someone speak. "Oh so this is how the all mighty Amu spends her weekends? Watching Ranma ½? How childish." Amu looked up and saw Ikuto standing above her, shaking his head. She gave him a goofy smile, "Hey let me live. It is my weekend and also nothing can compare to how funny it is." Ikuto sighed again and shook his head, "Sure it is. Sure it is."

"How'd you get in anyway?" "You gave me a house key. And we were all supposed to meet at my place at 10. when you didn't show they all kicked me out of my place and made me come here." "Oh. Wow I forgot ehheh." She laughed and Ikuto sighed. "Just go get dressed." "FINE! Ch. You do know you are ruining my Ranma fest!" "JUST GO!" Amu ran up the stairs into her room and slammed the door. Ikuto chuckled to himself and sat on the couch, watching Ranma ½. When Amu came down she was in plaid knee shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt. Her hair was pulled into a small ponytail and she wore a black baseball cap with the Yankees symbol on the front. "Really? Yankees?" Ikuto asked. "Yes Yankees! They are the best American team yet!" Ikuto just laughed and they left her place, locking the door of course.

They went to Ikuto's house, where the others finally let them in. Amu yawned, "Neh Neh let's do something!" "And what is it you propose we do Amu?" Brian asked, yawning. Her eyes lite up as she ran up to Ikuto's room and turned on the TV. She quickly changed it to the channel Ranma was playing and sat on his dark blue bean bag chair, eyes glued to the TV. She thanked Kami again she only missed the ending credits to the episode she was watching at home.

She was to wrapped up in it to hear her friends come up the stairs, wondering why she ran. When they saw what she was watching everyone shook their heads. She turned back to them, glaring fully. "Either sit and watch or shut up!" She turned back and they all laughed. They sat around and watched the old cartoon, all of the couples cuddling. Ikuto and Amu however, weren't in the least even trying to cuddle. Amu was on his beanbag, while Ikuto was leaning against the foot of his bed.

After a good 10 hours of watching Ranma, and Amu dying of laughter, everyone went home. Well... not _everyone_. Amu passed out from laughter and Ikuto didn't have the heart, or the will to be punched by her. So he put her in his bed and let her sleep, while he changed into baggy sleeping shorts and a wife beater. He slipped under the covers into bed with Amu and fell into the best sleep of his life.

When Amu woke up, something warm was cuddling up to her from behind, and holding her tightly to it. She blinked a few times and saw a dark blue wall, which made her eyes widen. She looked down and saw arms around her waist, holding her tight. She turned around and saw Ikuto, which made her eyes widen to the max. "P-PERVERT!" She screamed as she kicked him out of the bed.

"Ughhh" Ikuto groaned as he sat up. He looked up at Amu whose face was red, "G-god you pervert you shoulda just woken me up! I would've went home by myself.." Ikuto smirked, "But Amu! I wanted to cuddle up to you!" "What!" "You heard me!" That was the last thing he said before a very very heavy object had hit his skull.

When Ikuto woke up, he felt groggy as he looked down and saw what he was wearing, which made him groan. Amu put him in a pink t-shirt that said, "It's not pink! It's lightish red!", and white skinny jeans. "Hn... not as bad as I thought," he muttered as he stood up. What he didn't notice was on the ass part of the jeans it said in pink, "I'm gay and proud!" His phone rang so he answered it, "Hello? Uhuh, yeah this is him. Your kidding right? We got it! Wait... what? We gotta WHAT? With Cherry blossom? Do they know? Alright. Alright then by sir." Ikuto hung up and whistled. "Wow, just wow."

Meanwhile with Amu, she had just gotten out off the shower. She wrapped a towel around her and went into her room. She pulled on her bra and panties, then a dark green baggy t-shirt and black knee shorts. She looked in the mirror and chuckled. She looked like Buttercup from the Powerpuff girls. She slung the towel around her neck and flopped onto her bed, grabbing the remote to her speakers. She turned on her favorite song, _Ring Ding Dong. _She sung along in Korean till her phone rang. She groaned and paused her music as she answered it.

"Allo? Hai this is her. Mhm... Alright. Your serious? We got in? Uhuh. I understand. We gotta pair up with who? Really? Did you let them know? Ikuto can act like a whiny bitch from what I remember. Uhuh. Next Saturday? Alright then. We gotta sign in as well? Mkay then! No thank you sir." She hung up and grinned like an idiot. "I got in!" she yelled! She called Nadeshiko, Sarita, Uta, Yaya, Rima, and Kairi as soon as she finished ranting. "Allo! Guys! We got in! But theres a catch. We gotta pair up with Midnight blue and sing at least 5 songs together. Well we do have Hello already, uh uh. Oh! That's a good idea! Thanks! Alright bye!" She hung up and sighed happily. Ah life was good. She smirked when she thought of what she did to Ikuto after she left. Ah revenge was a bitch wasn't it?

As soon as she thought that, the door bell rang. "Coming!" She yelled as she got up. She ran to the door and flung it open to reveal Ikuto. "You do know that's what she said neh?" "Oh my god! Your such a perv!" She laughed as she punched his arm softly. When she looked him over she smirked, "Neh neh why you in a pink shirt? Ya gay or something?"

"It's not pink! It's ligthish red!"

"Sure it is, sure it is. Now come on in, or are yon here just to be pervy?"

"No no I'm coming."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" "Oh so whose the perv now?"

"Still you."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and walked inside, while Amu giggled. She looked at his ass and saw he didn't notice it. When Ikuto saw her staring he thought she was just looking at the good view, he smirked. "Oi! AMU! If you wanna grope me with your eyes do it another day." Amu just laughed, "Sure sure sure ahaha. Like I would grope a gay guy."

His smirk disappeared and was replaced with a serious face, "What you talking about gay?" "Says so on your ass." Ikuto panicked and ran to a mirror, turned around and sure enough in pink letters it STILL said, "I'm gay and proud!" Ikuto's face dropped so much, Amu fell on the ground dying of laughter. Ikuto faced her and scowled, "God damn it AMU!" "Hey hey hey chill out Mr. Gay guy." "Shut up buttercup!" "Hey I like her thank yo very much, now why ya here?"

Ikuto smiled big, "My band got in! Well not really... but anyway! All we gotta do is pair up with Cherry Blossom for a gig next week and we both are a shoo in for a spot in Battle of the Bands!" Amu smiled, "That's great for you!" Ikuto blushed lightly and looked away, "Yeah I know neh? By the way got any clothes I can borrow? Jeans preferably." She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Yeah chotto matte curasi."

She went upstairs into her room and into 1 particular drawer just for Ikuto. They swore ever since they were younger. Keep. Extra. Clothes. At. The. Other. Persons. House. And boy it came in handy more then ever today. She pulled out a pair of denim knee shorts and a blue t-shirt. She went downstairs, where Ikuto was on the couch just watching TV. So Amu grabbed a cup of ice cold water and snuck up behind him. She threw it on him, which made him yelp from the cold and jump. He turned to her, glaring daggers at the poor girl. She just rolled her eyes and handed him the shirt and shorts, which made him smile. He ran to the bathroom to change, while Amu cleaned up her couch.

When Ikuto finished changing, Amu made up an excuse of having to do something so Ikuto left in a daze. When Amu was sure he was a good 3 blocks or so away, she called him on the cell she brought for Sakura. When he answered, Amu smirked. "Hello? Ikuto? Yeah it's me Sakura, so I'm assuming you heard about the duo thing. Yeah how about we work together this week? Oh you have school? Uhuh. OK sure. Your place at 3:30? Can I have the address? Mkay! Thanks!"

She hung up and called the girls, smiling the whole time. When she told them of her plan they all agreed to help, of course. She decided, 'Alright I'm bored I need to go have fun.' She grabbed her skateboard, Ipod, and left the house. She slipped her earbuds through her shirt, and scrolled through her Ipod. She chose, _Amigo_, by Shinee, put both earbuds in her wars and skated away. She decided to sing along with her music, since she knew the words by heart.

_Min ho:  
Cold heart, baby!  
Cold eyes, baby!  
Let's go!_

_Jong hyun:  
Mannatda banhaetda  
Keunyeo-ege banhaetda  
Cheoeum boneun sexy  
(Min ho: Keunyeodo nareul bwa)  
Key:  
Wa, chagapda, chagapda  
Eoreumdongju osyeotda  
Hajiman sexy  
(ALL: Jamgganman gidaryeo girl)  
Tae min:  
Naega ga dalryeoga dojeoneun neul jeulgeopda  
Hajiman sesangeun manmanhaji anhatda_

_Jong hyun:  
__amigo__!  
Keunyeol boda naega michyeo  
Onew:  
amigo!  
Iri sone an jabhyeo_

_Key:_

_amigo!__  
Yonggi nae naneun pitch up!  
Tae min:  
__Eoddeokhae eoddeokhae  
__Jong hyun:  
__amigo_  
_Naneun jajonshimeul deonjyeo  
Onew:  
__amigo_  
_Dugeundugeun gaseum teojyeo  
Min ho:  
__amigo_  
_Keunyeol gajin gibun chwigo  
Key:  
Jukgetda jukgesseo_

_Onew:  
Wasseulkka bwasseulkka  
Eojjeoda keunyeol hanbeon  
Keureon jeok eopseo  
Keuraetdamyeon imi nan slave  
Jong hyun:  
Neon wanbyeokhae wanbyeokhae  
Nae insaengeui ggokjijeom  
Nan neoreul weonhae  
I'm ready~ forever!  
Onew:  
Dorabwa meomchweobwa  
Naege gihwil jweoya dwae  
Sokbin nam, heose nam  
Bigyo mara, naneun wanso nam_

_Jong hyun:  
__amigo_  
_Keunyeol boda naega michyeo  
Onew:  
__amigo_  
_Iri sone an jabhyeo  
Key:  
__amigo_  
_Yonggi nae naneun pitch up!  
Tae min:  
Eoddeokhae eoddeokhae  
Jong hyun:  
__amigo_  
_Naneun jajonshimeul deonjyeo  
Onew:  
__amigo_  
_Dugeundugeun gaseum teojyeo  
Min ho:  
amigo!  
Keunyeol gajin gibun chwigo  
__Key:  
__Jukgetda jukgesseo_

_Key:  
Hey, I don't know you  
Keunyeol moreujiman keunyeoreul weonhae  
Nareul bburichyeodo keudael jinjjaro weonhae  
Namjadeureun modu jimseung neukdae gatdago  
Eommadeureui gyeongheomdameun midji mallago  
Min ho:  
Michin mimogajin neoneun sungbae bada maddang!  
Yeongweonhi nae gyeoteseo sarangbada maddang!  
Eoreumbari seorin nune himeul pureojweo  
Ijen nal jikyeobwa matgyeobwa  
Turn it up, girl~_

_Tae min:  
Jikyeobwa, matgyeobwa sesang eopseodo nan jeoldae  
Nae yeoja hanan ggeutggaji  
Jong hyun:  
Saranghaejul meotjin nam~_

_Jong hyun:  
__amigo__!  
Keunyeol boda naega michyeo  
Onew:  
__amigo__!  
Iri sone an jabhyeo  
Key:  
__amigo__!  
Yonggi nae naneun pitch up!  
Tae min:  
Eoddeokhae eoddeokhae  
Jong hyun:  
__amig__o!  
Naneun jajonshimeul deonjyeo  
Onew:  
__amigo__!  
Dugeundugeun gaseum teojyeo  
Min ho:  
__amigo__!  
Keunyeol gajin gibun chwigo  
Key:  
Jukgetda jukgesseo_

_Jong hyun:  
__amigo__!  
Keunyeol boda naega michyeo  
Onew:  
__amigo__!  
__Iri sone an jabhyeo  
Key:  
__amigo__!  
Yonggi nae naneun pitch up!  
Tae min:  
Eoddeokhae eoddeokhae  
Jong hyun:  
__amigo__!  
Naneun jajonshimeul deonjyeo  
Onew:  
__amigo__!  
Dugeundugeun gaseum teojyeo  
Min ho:_

_amigo__!  
Keunyeol gajin gibun chwigo  
Key:  
Jukgetda jukgesseo_

_ALL:  
Cold heart, baby!  
Onew:  
Eoreum dongju gateun nunbicheun malgo  
Hanbeonjjeumeun useodo bwayo  
Ogeum jeorigo eoreobuteo!  
ALL:  
Cold eyes, baby!  
Key:  
Miso hanbeon jjeumman naege jweo bwayo  
Keunal baro geum noyemodeu  
Ogeum jeorigo eoreobuteo!  
Tae min & Min ho:  
Cold heart, baby!  
Yeah! alright  
Cold eyes, baby!  
I like that girl  
Cold eyes, baby!_

When the music ended Amu was so into her skating she didn't notice the song change. She skated around her neighborhood for a while and finally arrived home. When she got home she made a quick dinner of instant ramen, ate, took a quick shower, and went into her room. There she changed into baggy boy shorts and a tight tank top. She climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When Amu woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring, she screeched and jumped out of bed. When she saw the time, she cursed herself and got dressed in record time. She grabbed an apple, her bag, board, wallet, Ipod, cells, and her keys. She pulled on her sneakers and was out of that house in a record of 10 minutes flat. She drove to her school at such a speed it was a surprise she didn't get into an accident. But when she got to the school, it was half full. Confused, Amu looked at her cell, which said 6:50. Amu's face basically dropped. School was at 8, so why the hell was she here so early? Ah when Ikuto went upstairs to the bathroom to change, he set her clock forward 1 hour. Thus making her think she was late the next morning. And he set it to 7:30, just for kicks. Amu mentally cursed him as she leaned back into her seat.

She sighed and took out a book she like reading, _Frostbite by Richelle Mead. _She was so absorbed in the book she felt like she was in it.

"_Hesitantly, almost reverentially, I reached out and curled my fingers around the hilt. The metal was cool and tingled against my skin. It etched along the hilt for better grip, but in trailing my fingers over the rest of it, I found the surface to be as smooth as glass. I lifted it from his hand and brought it to me, taking a long time to study it and get used to its weight. An anxious part of me wanted to turn around and impale all of the dummies, but instead I looked up at Dimitri and asked, "What should I do first?" _

_In his typical way, he covered basics first, honing the way I held and moved with the stake. Later on, he finally let me attack one of the dummies, at which point I did indeed discover was _not _effortless. Evolution had done a smart thing in protecting the heart with the sternum and ribs. Yet through it all, Dimitri never faltered in diligence and patience , guiding me through every step and correcting the finest details."_

While she read, she did NOT notice Ikuto sneak up to the side of her car. But if she did, it was to late. He banged on the window, making Amu freak and drop her book. She glared at her best friend, annoyed he interrupted her reading. She was about to scream at him when she noticed the time. 7:45, her cell read which made her groan. She grabbed her stuff and got out of the car, locking it of course with her keys in her hand. She glared at her best friend, who just smiled like an idiot. She shook her head and thought, "Why do I love a guy like him again?"

She sighed and the duo walked into their class, laughing. They went to their seats and Amu yawned. The morning classes went by just like that, soon it was time for lunch. Today, everyone actually sat together under the tree, talking and laughing. That was until Saaya came up, trying to look sexy yet again. And it failed. She rolled up her skirt so it was so short if she bent down you woulda seen ALL of it down there, her shirt had the first 3 buttons popped and she posed with her hands on her hips. "Oh Ikuto! Didn't we have fun Saturday? You and me all night long." Amu looked up and Saaya smirked at her, "Wasn't it fun? Me screaming your name over and over." BY then, Amu was cracking up. "OI! Cow! If you guys were 'together' that night? Then are you sure it was Ikuto? Cause if memory serves, I was with him that night, since I slept over."

Saaya's face just dropped right then and there, which made the gang burst out in laughing fits. Saaya screeched and ran away, humiliated. Amu chuckled and finished her lunch. The others did to and the bell rang for class. "Agh to lazy to go to class." Amu moaned as she stood up. Ikuto kneeled in front of her, "Then what do you want me to do about it? Carry you?" Amu smirked and climbed onto Ikuto's back, smiling. "Mush! Mush I say!" She kicked her legs against him like a horse which made him groan and carry her to the class room. When everyone saw the duo, one kid yelled, "Oh my god! They are back together!"

That made Amu jump off of Ikuto and glare at everyone, a glare that rivaled the devil's. "We. Aren't. Back. Together. Just. Friends." With that she sat at her desk, tired. Soon classes ended and the girls and Kairi climbed into Amu's Hylander. They drove back to her place, grabbed the guitars, basses, drums, and keyboard and loaded it into Kairi's van which was kept in Amu's garage. Then they all changed into their costumes, even Kairi who became Mikuo. Except this time he was in black jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

They all piled into the van and drove to Ikuto's house, where the others were. When Amu rang the doorbell, Brian opened it. "Ah, Sakura! Nice to see you, and I see you brought your whole band. Coming in?" She smiled, "Yeah but where can we put our equipment. I mean we don't trust anything but ours." He looked dumbstruck but turned back and called for Ikuto. When Ikuto got there, he yawned, "Nani?" "Where can we put our equipment?" He gawked at her and before he could ask, Brian whispered the reason into his ear. "O...k? In the basement."

Amu nodded and while the other girls went in to the basement, Amu carried the entire drum set into the basement, while Kairi grabbed the keyboard. Next Amu carried both of the guitars and basses into the basement. When everyone was downstairs, Amu, Kairi, and the girls stood to oneside with their instruments, while the guys on the other side. "MY name is Sakura Petalsfall. And these are my band mates, on 2nd guitar, Amy Spring. ON 1st bass, Luna Myazuki, 2nd bass Alice Dragon, keyboardist/other is Lily Wallflower, and our drummer Rose Summer. Any questions?" Ikuto shook his head. "No no, as you all know my name is Ikuto and I'm main guitarist/singer, Kukai here is our 2nd guitarist/singer, Brian is our bassist and a singer, Nagi is our well other/manager/singer, and Tadagay is our drummer/singer." Amu smirked.

"Oh yeah and this is Mikuo Hatsune. He is our manager/singer. I bring him in if I need him and that is sometimes. So let's get down to business..." So for the rest of the day and the week they all worked on their songs, the girls leaving at around 6 each day. On Friday however, things were different. Sarita was sick, so that meant she'd miss practice, which was OK. While they were practicing, Amu excused herself to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, she took off her wig and shook out her hair. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, which was about mid ear now. She sighed and took out her contacts and put them in their special case, since her eyes hurt. She was in there for a good 20 minutes trying to relax, since she was on edge. Suddenly the door cracked open, "Oh Sakura, it's me Brian? Uh yeah listen I kind of need to get something for everyone is it OK to come in?"

Amu panicked and put her wig on, but Brian had opened the door just before she could get it on fully. Brian's eyes widened, "Am-" His words were cut off when Amu pulled him in the bathroom, blocking the door, her eyes full of panic. "Onii-chan please no. don't tell. Please. Let me explain." Brian nodded as Amu explained the reason for the whole thing, because she wanted to show the guys up. Brian listened quietly and then hugged her tight. "It's alright neh? I'm glad it was me who found out aren't you?" She nodded and he smiled, "Alright then get back to being 'Sakura', while I get the morons their AXE." She giggled and handed him the AXE, which made him leave yelling, "OI! IKUTO! DON'T PUT YOUR GOD DAMN AXE ON A TOP SHELF! I HAD TO MAKE SAKURA HELP ME GET IT GOD DAMN IT!" Amu giggled and put her contacts back in, pulled her wig back on and went out to everyone. Soon practice ended and everyone went home, waiting for the next day...

Saturday morning was kind of big for the girls, or everyone except Amu, since they were getting ready. Amu groaned when her phone rang, "Hello? Yes this is Sakura. Uhuh... wait.. WHAT? Why isn't _she_ preforming with anyone else? Ah I see, no one want's to pair with her. Alright then bye." Amu hung up and groaned. "What's wrong Amu?" Nadeshiko asked, concern etched on her face. "That was a guy from Battle of the bands. Apparently, Saaya is a late minute entry and we will be watching her preform tonight. It's a pop band and since she is last minute, she doesn't gotta pair with anyone." The others gasped and Amu sighed, "Let's just get our work done neh?"

(Time skippy! HA! No Ikuto to make fun of me!)

(Amu's POV)

It was night of course, the night of one of our most important shows ever! God I was nervous! Everyone meet up in front of the place we'd be playing, everyone in much different clothes. I wore dark skinny jeans, a black hoodie, and black converse. The girls wore basically the same as me, except they wore hoodies that matched their usual shirt color, and their converse. Of course, we had surprises under out jeans and clothes ahhha.

The boys wore something I would have never imagined. They all wore baggy jeans, ranging from black to dark blue, baggy hoodies, but I knew what was under them. Ahhhahah, anyway we went inside, our instruments already backstage. We found the guy pretty easily, considering he was sitting at a booth with the sign, "Midnight Blue and Cherry Blossom come here!". We went over there and he asked the usual questions, then the song names. "The songs are in this order," I explained as I wrote it down and handed it to him, "So when is Saaya's group going?" "Oh first is that OK?" "No no it's fine," I said as I smirked. YES! I GET TO WATCH HER FAIL! MWAHAHAHAHA

Everyone went backstage, all to tense to talk. Kairi was behind be and squeezed my shoulder. "It'll go fine alright? Trust me." He said softly, which made me smile. I nodded and looked on stage, where Saaya was setting up with her 4 followers. I resisted the urge to gag. They all wore tube tops and tight jeans which showed off her fat legs. She looked out into the crowd and smiled sickly, "Hey! My name's Saaya and this is Saaya and the girls! Hit it!"

She cued to the 4 lackys on instruments and the music played, which made me laugh. Hard.

_Oh yeah  
Come on_

_You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds  
__Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows_

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be_

_Yeah the best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both_

_Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
__It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds_

Oh. My. God. I think I just died of laughing. She sung so badly it was funny. But it got better by the minute. "Ok! Here is another I call it Fly on the wall." That definatly made me start laughing yet again. The stupidest name ever.

_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did  
You always second guess,wonder if i say yes  
but you just lose out every time_

_If you only knew what i talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby you could never lose_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall_

_You'd love to know, the things I do  
When I'm with my friends, and not with you  
Your always second guess, wonder if  
There's other guys im flirting with  
You should know by now_

_If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' thru  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby i would never stray_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall_

_A little communication  
Well that'll go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much hearsay, hearsay_

_and what i say is  
come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is_

_Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't you wish you were a...  
Hey!_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall _

I think I died of laughter. But it just kept getting better and better, think Kami was showing me karma is real. And a bitch. "Hey! Guess what? My next song is called Nobody's perfect!"

"Yeah! Look at your body!" I yelled from backstage, then ran. To bad I was still close enough to hear her next song.

_verybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... [x2]_

_Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?_

_[Chorus]  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
get stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood_

_[Chorus]_

_Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect!_

_Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect_

_I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end_

_[Talking]  
Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!_

_[Singing (x2)]  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way_

_Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect! _

I swear if wrote that, yet she thinks she's perfect, she must be a hypocrite. "My next song is Girls night out!" I thought I would lose my lunch right then and there...

_Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
I'm not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't see you_

_I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cause I don't  
And I won't need you_

_(Ooh Ooh)  
Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know you better run_

_(Cause it's a) girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go GNO  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go GNO  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go G-N-O  
Let go!  
(It's a girl's night)_

_I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to_

_You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy you knew this day would come_

_(Cause it's a) girl's night  
__It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go GNO  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go GNO  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go G-N-O  
Let go!_

_Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line_

_(I said)  
Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could've been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line  
(draw the line, draw the line)_

_('Cause it's a) girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girls nights without you  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go GNO  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go GNO  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go G-N-O  
Let's go!  
(It's a girls night)_

_(Hoo hoo)  
(Hoo hoo)  
(Hoo hoo)  
(Hoo hoo)_

Yup... almost lost it. But when she said those next words, I jumped for joy. "Well good night everybody!" Her and her 'band' left the stage, which meant it was our turn. Ikuto, Kukai, Brian, and Tadase went onstage and put their instruments there, then I came on. It was all apart of our plan, since the first song needed just me and them, then us again, then Nagi, Utau, Sarita, and Nadeshiko. Next Kukai, Tadase leave, taking Sarita with them. Then Rima and Yaya come on sage, and for the last song just me and Ikuto, with someone using the synthesizer.

I looked out into the crowd and waved, "Hey! It's been a wile neh? Anyway tonight me and my band, Cherry blossom, will be preforming with Midnight blue! So don't be surprised, and also since you are all a fan of us changing right on stage, we are gonna do it... like always aren't you happy? Well I actually gotta along with the guys and a few girls, cause I'm in all of them cause I'm main singer ahahhahah. So let's get it started with a song you should all know, since I sang it with Mikuo remember? Bring me to life!" I cued the guys and music started.

(A/N: Mkay well then slanted is Amu and the bold is Ikuto mkay?)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul _

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

**Wake me up**_  
Wake me up inside  
_**I can't wake up**_  
Wake me up inside  
_**Save me**_  
call my name and save me from the dark  
_**Wake me up**_  
bid my blood to run  
_**I can't wake up**_  
before I come undone  
_**Save me**_  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

**Wake me up**_  
Wake me up inside  
_**I can't wake up**_  
Wake me up inside  
_**Save me**_  
call my name and save me from the dark  
_**Wake me up**_  
bid my blood to run  
_**I can't wake up**_  
before I come undone  
_**Save me**_  
__save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**_  
Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch _

_without your love darling only _

_you are the life among the dead_

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
_**without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more**_  
bring me to life_

**Wake me up**_  
Wake me up inside  
_**I can't wake up**_  
Wake me up inside  
_**Save me**_  
call my name and save me from the dark  
_**Wake me up**_  
bid my blood to run  
_**I can't wake up**_  
before I come undone  
_**Save me**_  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
_**I've been living a lie, there's no****thing inside **_  
Bring me to life_

The crowd lover it which made me smirk, "Alright then if you all like that one, amybe you remember this on?" Ikuto put his guitar down, took off his hoodie and showed off his plain white baggy t-shirt, while I threw off my hoodie and showed off my black and white patterned thigh length shirt. I pulled my hair into a black and white ribbon and smirked, "Start the music boys! Cause it's time for Hello!" Ikuto grabbed a mike and smirked at me as the music played.

_Let's go  
You ain't got a girl right now?  
Well cuz you ain't got no game (I know)  
I am show you how to do it real quick  
GD style! (you should write it down)  
Heres some rules tho!  
One - put on something nice  
Two - don't be nervous  
__Three - just be yourself (Yea)  
Follow me now!_

_You just wanna be rapstar  
Mojasaljjak geolchyeojugo baji  
Himkkeot naeryeojugo  
Hayan undonghwa bitnaneun mokgeori (bling~)  
Georeul ttaedo kkok rideume matchwo  
Pyojeongttohan gaegujige insangsseo  
Oensonen MC oreunsonen Boombox speak?simsimhadamyeon bukchigi bakchigi  
_

_Yea your nice & cool_

_ije jeogi hip girl nice to meet you to (HI)  
Geureoni subeobeun bichu  
Isanghage chyeoda bojanha  
Man I told you! (oh no!)  
Nunchineun da bammarameogeosseo  
Jallagadaga da marameogeosseo  
BUTgihoen dasi doraoneun beop  
So hollaback you_

(Amu)_Hello sexy guy-ido  
Hello handsome boy-ido  
Hello Hello  
Meonjeo malgeoreojundamyeon_

_(Ikuto) Hello dodohan girl  
Hello gwiyeoun girl  
Hello Hello  
Jeogi jamsimanyo Say Hello  
_

Ikuto went in for a kiss, but I pushed him away and moved away, smiling seductively. He followed me which made it like a game of cat and mouse.

_She just want to be a model  
Jom eoryeoun date haneun  
Gamanhi isseodo hwaboreul jjigeoyadoeyo  
Jomdeo chic hage senchihage ttaeron (fashion)  
Geuneun cheongbajie  
Huinti kkalkkeumhan suit animyeon vintage  
Runway ibeulgeodeun mueonga meosseureopge gimchi  
Ilsaengui show like James Dean  
_

_Yeah your nice and cool  
You can do it to  
You don't see that fool  
Geunyeodo neol bone hilkkeut hilkkeut  
Yeojaui jajonsimeun nopeun haihilgeup  
Niga meonjeo dagaga josimseure  
Nuneun jigeusi geugeon geseumcheure  
Chana masigo jaeminneun yeonghwado  
Say I'll go anywhere you go_

(Amu)_Hello sexy guy-ido  
Hello handsome boy-ido  
Hello Hello  
Meonjeo malgeoreojundamyeon_

_(Ikuto) Hello dodohan girl  
Hello gwiyeoun girl  
Hello Hello  
Jeogi jamsimanyo Say Hello_

_(Amu)Jamkkan sillyehamnida_

_(Ikuto)Nado jamkkan sillyehamnida_

_(Amu)Nappeun sarameun anya_

_(Ikuto) Pyohyeoni seotulppunin geol_

_(Amu)Yongginae yeogikkaji wasseo need to say goodbye_

_(Ikuto)Geudae cheoeumbon sungan I'm falling in love with you girl_

(Amu)_Hello sexy guy-ido  
Hello handsome boy-ido  
Hello Hello  
Meonjeo malgeoreojundamyeon  
_

_(Ikuto) Hello dodohan girl  
Hello gwiyeoun girl  
Hello Hello  
Jeogi jamsimanyo Say Hello_

_La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
So So fresh whith it Hello _

We got the crowd into it, showing off with me and Ikuto dancing with each other, which meant we had fun. Hell like last time, we even got the crowd to yell out Hello!

(Amu)_Hello sexy guy-ido  
Hello handsome boy-ido  
__Hello Hello  
Meonjeo malgeoreojundamyeon  
_

_(Ikuto) Hello dodohan girl  
Hello gwiyeoun girl  
Hello Hello  
Jeogi jamsimanyo Say Hello  
_

_La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la_

When the song ended we both smirked at each other. The guys moved our instruments off stage for this next one, while we pulled stuff off yet again. Ikuto pulled off his jeans and threw them to Nagi, who put them in his bag, and underneath were pink baggy pants. I slipped off the shirt and threw it off stage, where Rima caught it and put it in my bag. Underneath my shirt was a white sleeveless shirt, with a cut off vest over it. I pulled off my dark jeans and instead sported bright pink jeans... fun. Kukai came back on and threw Ikuto a pink matching long sleeved jacket, which Ikuto put on right away. Kukai switched from hoodie and jeans to beige pants and a yellow button up jacket.

Brian came back on in orange pants, a gray t-shirt with a 8 pack on it, and a gray vest over said shirt. Utau came on in her dark jeans, and a sleeveless multi colored front shirt. Sarita came in with blue leggings, a leopard print shirt that went mid thigh, and her hair up basically. Just imagine a high ponytail, held up like a staff with hair at the end. Nadeshiko came on with light blue leggings, bright pink sleeveless mid-thigh dress, and a black ribbon around her waist. Nagi came on with green pants and a blue long sleeve jacket with a cape that went to his waist. And finally Tadase came on with yellow pants, a white long sleeved t-shirt, and an orange vest over it. I smiled and turned to the crowd, "This is called Lollipop!

_[Sarita]  
Lolli Lolli Oh Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Oh Lolli Lollipop_

_[Ikuto]  
Nah, that's not how we do it_

_[Amu]  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh neon naui Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop_

_Lolli Lolli Lollipop Boy neon naui Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop_

_[Kukai]  
Makdae satang boda deo dalgomhan nae  
Maeumeun teojildeuthan dynamite  
Nan ggalggeumhan namja KUKAI  
Nae sarang Bling Bling like L E D_

_[Amu]  
Keudaen ddak nae STYLEya  
Banjjakbanjjak STARya  
Saekdareungeol wonhae?  
Let me show you if that's okay_

_[Ikuto]  
Now come on  
Saek-kkaleun Rainbow  
Nal neukkin soongan neon bbajyeoringeol ara  
You just can't control_

_[Sarita]  
Nal saro jabeun geon  
Neowa namani aneun oori doolui Secret light  
_

_[Ikuto]  
Hey girl, let's get it poppin'_

_[Kukai]  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Dalkoomhage dagawa  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Naege soksakyeojwo_

_[Nadeshiko]  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Sangkeumhage dagawa  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Neoreul wonhajanha_

_[Ikuto]  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Girl Neon naui Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop_

_[Brian]  
Nal seollege haneun neoui Body Neoui Move  
Imi ne shinseoneul gadwibeorin naui Groove  
Shiksanghamdeuleun maeil nal jichige hae  
Let's just keep You and I F.R.E.S.H_

_[Ikuto]  
Now come on  
Saek-kkaleun Rainbow  
Nal neukkin soongan neon bbajyeoringeol ara  
You just can't control_

_[Utau]  
Nal saro jabeun geon  
Neowa namani aneun oori dooriui Secret Light_

_[Kukai]  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Dalkoomhage dagawa  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Naege soksakyeojwo_

_[Nadeshiko]  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Sangkeumhage dagawa  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Neoreul wonhajanha_

_[Amu]  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Boy Neon naui Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop_

_Nagi  
Han sooganui neukkimi anya  
Jigeum doo nooneul gamado neon nae ape seoitneungeol_

_[Tadase]  
Naega baradeon keuge neoya  
Keunyang idaero neowa na jeo boolbitarae_

_[Kukai]  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Dalkoomhage dagawa  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Naege soksakyeojwo_

_[Nadeshiko]  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Sangkeumhage dagawa  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Neoreul wonhajanha_

_[Ikuto + Amu]  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh neon naui Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh neon naui Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop_

When the song finished, the crowd end crazy. We all waved then I smirked, "Alright we have about 2 songs left. And again we must change ahhaha." With that I pulled off my pink pants to show off the skirt I wore when I preformed Love is war. Underneath my shirt and vest was the same shirt and tie. I threw my clothes to Rima, who put them away for me. Ikuto took off his jacket and threw it off stage to Kairi, who put it in Ikuto's bag. In turn he threw him a long over coat, white with blue trim. He threw the pink pants to Kairi and underneath were brown pants. I still don't get how that boy isn't hot under all those clothes. Kukai, Tadase, and Sarita left the stage, while Rima and Yaya came on. Yaya was basically in the outfit she wore when I preformed Love is war, but no boots or sleeves. Rima wore a red mini and a red tank top, matching converse to boot. Nadeshiko wore the same outfit, just no boots of gloves.

The same with Utau, and no ribbon for her. Brian pulled off his shirt and vest, threw it to Kukai, and showed off a shirt like Utau's. Course he had black knee shorts also, which were shown after he threw the orange pants to Kukai. Nagi just took off the shirt and pants to revel puple pants and a purple shirt.

**(Idk the costume for this one and I don't feel like googling it! So deal!)**

I looked out to everyone and smiled, "This one is called, Romeo and Cinderella." I threw everyone a headset and counted to Kairi,who started up the synthesizer.

_[All] watashino koiwo higekino Juliet ni shinaide  
kokokara tsuredashite...  
sonna kibun yo_

_[Amu+Yaya]papa to mama ni oyasuminasai  
seizei ii yumewo minasai  
otonawa mou neru jikan yo  
_

_[Rima+Nadeshiko]musekaeru miwakuno caramel  
hajiraino suashiwo karameru  
kon-ya wa _

_[Amu+Rima+Yaya+Nadeshiko]dokomade ikeruno?  
_

_[Ikuto+Brian+Utau] kamitsukanide  
yasasiku shite  
nigaimonowa mada kirainano  
_

_[Brian+Utau]mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine  
_

_[Brian+Utau+Nagi]shiranai kotoga arunonaraba  
shiritaito omou futsuu desho?  
_

_[Brian+Utau+Nagi+Ikuto] zenbu miseteyo  
_

_[Brian+Utau+Nagi+Ikuto+Amu+Yaya] anatani naraba _

_[All] misete ageruno watashino..._

_[Amu+Ikuto+Brian+Nadeshiko+Nagi] zutto koishikute Cinderella  
seifuku dakede kakete ikuwa  
_

_[Amu+Nadeshiko+Nagi]mahouyo _

_[Amu+Ikuto+Bria]jikanwo tometeyo_

_[Amu+Ikuto+Nagi]warui hitoni _

_[Amu+Ikuto+Brian+Nadeshiko+Nagi] jamasarechauwa_

_[Ikuto+Utau+Yaya+Rima+Nagi]nigedashitaino Juliet  
demo sono namaede yobanaide_

_[Ikuto+Rima+Utau]souyone musubare _

_[Yaya+Nagi+Utau]nakuchane  
_

_[Ikuto+Utau+Yaya+Rima+Nagi] soujanaito _

_[Ikuto+Utau+Yaya+Rima+Nagi+Amu+Nadeshiko] tanoshikunaiwa  
_

_[All]nee watashito ikite kureru?_

_[Amu+Utau+Yaya] senobiwo shita nagai mascara  
ii koni maruyo kitto asukara  
imadake watashiwo yurushite  
_

_[Guys] kuroi lace no kyoukaisen  
mamoru hitowa kyouwa imasen  
koetara dokomade ikeruno?  
_

_[Amu+Ikuto+Nadeshiko]kamitsuku hodoni  
_

_[Nagi+Yaya+Rima]itai hodoni  
_

_[Amu+Nadeshiko+Rima] sukini nattetanowa watashi desho_

_[Ikuto+Nagi+Rima+Yaya+Nadeshiko] papa wa demone anatano koto kirai mitai  
_

_[Brian+Nadeshiko]watashino tameto _

_[Rima+Utau]sashidasu teni_

_[Brian+Utau]nigitteru sorewa_

_[Brian+Utau+Rima+Nadeshiko] kubiwa desho  
tsuredashite yo  
_

_[Brian+Utau+Rima+Nadeshiko] watasino Romeo  
_

_[All]shikarareru hodo tookue_

_[Girls]kanega narihibiku Cinderella  
glas no kutsuwa oite ikuwa  
_

_[Amu+Rima+Utau]dakarane hayaku mitsuketene  
_

_[Girls]warui yumeni jirasare chauwa  
_

_[Brian+Utau+Ikuto+Nadeshiko+Nagi+Rima]kitto anokomo soudatta  
otoshita nante usowo tsuita  
[guys]souyone _

_[Utau+Nadeshiko+RIma]watashimo onajiyo  
datte motto aisare taiwa  
hora watashiwa kokoni iruyo_

_[RIma+Nadeshiko] watashino kokoro sotto nozoite mimasenka  
_

_[Amu+Yaya]hoshii monodake afurekaette imasenka  
_

_[Brian+Utau]mada betsubarayo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde  
_

_[Ikuto+Nagi]isso anatano ibasho mademo umete shimaouka  
_

_[All]demo soreja imi naino  
oukina hako yori  
chiisana hakoni shiawasewa arurashii  
doushiyou konomamaja watashiwa  
anatani kiraware chauwa  
demo watashi yori yokubarina papa to mama wa kyoumo kawarazu  
souyone sunaode iinone  
otoshitanowa kin no ono deshita  
uso tsukisugita Cinderella  
ookami ni taberareta rashii  
doushiyou konomamaja watashimo  
itsukawa taberare chauwa  
sono maeni tasukeni kitene _

When they finished everyone was amazed. 8 different people just sang in harmony. Every one went wild and the guys took a bow. They were tired but they only had one more song left. The others cleared the stage, leaving it to me and Ikuto. We smirked again, which made me look at everyone. "Alright then! We have one more song! It's called good girls go bad! Ikuto if we shall?" I ran off stage and came back on in 1 minute with my jeans and a tight white top that showed some cleavage. Ikuto threw the t-shirt and coat to the guys, with a black t-shirt underneath, and black jeans underneath his pants. They smiled at each other and the music started. I signaled Kairi and the music began...

_[Ikuto]I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)_

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad_

_[Amu]I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control_

_[Ikuto]She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
_

_[Amu]I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
_

_[Ikuto]I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go ba__go__d  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad_

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
_

_[Amu]And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
_

_[Ikuto]Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
_

_[Amu]And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance_

_[Ikuto+Amu]I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
_

_[Amu]Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
_

_[Ikuto]I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go_

When were done, everyone cheered for them. They bowed and got off stage, each grabbing their things. I told the girls and Kairi to take our stuff and put it in the van, while I went to talk to the man. Me and Ikuto basically ran to him and almost fainted from exhaustion. "S-so h-how was it," I said panting. The guy looked at us and smiled big, "You two were amazing! And getting 8 people in sync? Dear god! You guys are perfect for battle of the bands!" We both smiled and I flashed Ikuto one of my trademark smiles, not realizing my mistake. But I yawned and went to the van...

(Ikuto's POV)

I froze when Sakura flashed me that smile. That was Amu's smile, and only she could do it. It couldn't be... Amu couldn't be Sakura could she? I mean she would have told me... right?

+*+*+***+*+*+*+**+*+***++*+*+*+++++++++*+**+*+****+*+*+*+***+*+*++*+*+*+*+*/*+*+*++*

**Uh oh! Ikuto is suspicious!**

**Now in order the songs F.M.L**

**Amigo- SHINee**

**Best of both worlds- Hannah Montana**

**Fly on a wall- Miley Cyrus**

**Nobody's perfect- Hannah Montana**

**G.N.O- Miley Cyrus**

**Bring me to life- Evenesence**

**Hello- G Dragons ft Dara**

**Lollipop- Big Bang+2ne1**

**Romeo and Cinderella- Vocaloid Chorus (I shall put link on my page)**

**Good girls go bad- Cobra Starship ft ****Leighton Meester**

**Wowww**

**I did good! And no Ikuto to critisize!**

**-Entire cast comes in-**

**ME: fuck my life T-T**

**Ikuto: I don't wanna do that I prefer doing that to Amu **

**Me: SIT!**

**Ikuto: -hits ground-**

**Brian: please rate and review while we go try to get Manda to relax**


	13. The big day, part 1

**Well well well**

**guess I am stuck here again.. hey where is everyone?**

**-sees a note and picks it up- wtf..**

**-reads aloud- **

**Dear Manda, by the time you read this, all of us will be at the mall getting something. We promise we will be back in time to be in the ending credits, and we hope you won't miss us to much**

**Love your cast. **

**P.S Ikuto: please don't burn down the studio while we are gone old hag.**

**-eye twitches- h-he still called me old hag? GAH! SIT! **

**-At mall- **

**-Ikuto suddenly crashes into the floor- **

**Ikuto: MOTHER FUCKER**

**Me: -sigh- alrighty lemme get the lead out. Summary for this chapter here and the last 2 o-o**

_**The big day part 1**_

**It's the day before the big day, the day of prom! Of course the girls preformed early in the show, left and changed into their regular selves. After the guys preformed, Ikuto sees Amu and he feels his heart stop. They dance the night away where Ikuto admits his true TRUE feelings for her. She replies by telling him to wait till after battle of the bands, to see if he really does love her. But before he could get an answer, she leaves. Then FINALLY the big day for everyone is here and it all comes down to the final Three bands, Cherry Blossom Midnight Blue, and Saaya's band, Saaya and the girls. Saaya's band goes first but fail miserably, then Midnight blue go up and rock the house... but what if Saaya figures out Amu's secret?**

**The big day! Part 2**

**Its the girls turn! They blend a lot of types of music, J-rock, K-Pop, and American! But at the end of their performance, Amu gets bold. She grabs the mike and takes out her contacts, along with taking her wig off. She tells everyone who she was and the point she wanted to show. With that she preforms one more song then leaves the stage with her friends, Ikuto trying to get to her. In the end, he doesn't get to her in time. But then all 3 bands are called onto stage. **

_**And the winner is...**_

**The winner is announced and well... okay I can NOT tell you about this one cause it gives away the winner...**

**Now now my readers I will ask this VERY nicely... GO ON MY GOD DAMN PAGE! HELP ME WITH MY GOD DAMN STORY! PLEASEEEE! LOVE YOU1!**

**Oh and I don't own anything got it? I don't own SC, any music, NOTHING! Except Brian! And Sarita!**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

(Normal POV)

The next month flew by in an instant for our young friends. Amu and Ikuto's bands still had gigs together, but Ikuto was more on alert to see if Sakura was really Amu, his best friend. Brian noticed this and kept Ikuto distracted when ever he got to close for call. But then the day Amu dreaded most came up. Prom day. Not only did she have a gig that day, but her friends were literally forcing her to go. It was around 9:50 in the morning that fateful Friday morning. Classes had been out of session for nearly 2 weeks and Amu took the opportunity to sleep in during the day, writing songs and being Sakura by night.

Ah but for poor Amu that morning, hell would strike. At around 10 that morning, Amu woke up a little bit, and trudged to the shower, towel in hand. She still couldn't believe her family was in Osaka to visit her aunts and uncles. She was upset but when Amu was told someone special was coming over the day after prom, she was excited. She climbed in to the shower and turned on the hot water, letting it run down her back and wake her up fully.

While Amu was showering, Ikuto decided to pop by. Since he and Amu hadn't really seen each other in a while, he decided to drop by. He used his key and went inside, glad he remembered it. He closed the door and went upstairs to Amu's room. When he didn't see her, he yawned and sat on her bed, bored. Ah poor Amu. Speaking of her, at the moment Ikuto decided to lay on her bed, Amu had just finished her shower. She wrapped the towel around her and shook out her hair. She looked closely and smiled. Her hair had grown in that month, just past her ear. And the pink half grew back so the bottom was black, top was pink.

She walked into her, tired, and when she opened the door, well poor her. Ikuto was sitting on her bed, and when she came in he lifted his head up to her. They both looked at each other for a good 2 seconds before Amu screeched, letting the top part of her towel fall so Ikuto could see a good amount of her boobs. Ikuto stared at them, and when Amu saw that her whole face turned red, both of anger and embarrassment. She pulled up her towel, grabbed Ikuto's hand and threw him out the room, down the stairs.

She slammed her door and quickly pulled on a bra and some panties, along with baggy denim knee shorts and a black baggy t-shirt that said _Kingdom hearts 2 _and had Sora on the top, right below him was king Mickey, on the right was Goofy, and opposite Goofy, Donald. She stomped downstairs, glaring at her best friend. "You. God. Damn. Pervert!" She lunged at him and pinned him to the ground, their faces inches apart.

"Explain. Now." She glared at him and icy glare, while made him shiver. "I was waiting in your room for you so we could hang out. You know since we haven't seen each other really this month. And I didn't expect you to be clad in only a towel." She huffed. "Say sorry and I shall forgive you! And not harm your balls!" Ikuto's eyes widened then he sighed and smirked. "Fine I'm sorry. Happy?" Amu smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. But when she did, her front door blew wide open, revealing 5 girls, all armed with bags. That's. Not. A. good. Sign. EVER!

In the girl's point of views, they saw their best girl friend on their best guy friend, kissing his cheek. And they all grabbed Amu's shirt and shorts. "As much as we don't wanna break up the happy couple. We have to get Amu ready for the prom tonight. Bye bye." Amu's eyes widened at the mere mention of prom. "N-NO! IKUTO! TASKITE!" She gripped onto Ikuto's shirt and clung tight. "If I'm going down your going with me." Ah but Amu didn't count on Rima bringing 4 boxes of ramen. "Amu! Ramen!" Sarita said in a sing song voice. Amu looked at Sarita, who pointed to Rima standing at the stairs, holding said boxes in her hand. Rima smirked and ran upstairs, Amu running after her.

The others smiled at Ikuto, "As much as we would love for you to be here, but you gotta go." And with that, Ikuto found himself outside the door step, dumbfounded. When the girls got upstairs, they forced Amu into a chair, while she whined about that and no ramen. After 3 hours of poking and prodding, they were finished with all of their make up. Light makeup of course, but it really did a number on Amu. It brought out the beauty she hid from everybody, including herself. When they decided to chill for a couple of hours, AKA napping, everyone either grabbed a chair or Amu's bed and passed out. When everyone was asleep, Amu snuck past them to look at the gown she chose for the prom. Since they were preforming, they were going to wear dress pants and a dress shirt to boot. But after that they ALL agreed to wear a dress. But Amu specifically told them she would chose her own dress. And that she did. She smiled at it and sat on the floor, her back against her bed and took a quick nap.

When it was around 5, they all woke up, groggy. But none the less ready. They packed their bags of their dresses and changed into their costumes. They all wore black dress pants and different button downs. Amu's was half black half white, Nadeshiko's a dark purple, Rima's black, Utau's dark green, Yaya's red, and Sarita white. They all changed their wigs, in ways that matched their new looks. Amu's was put in a bun with strands that framed her face, Rima's a high ponytail, Utau's was left alone, Sarita's a high curly bun, Yaya's was done in a simple ponytail, and Nadeshiko's was done in a braid over her shoulder. They called up Kairi, who brought the van with him. They packed up the van and drove off to the high school.

They got there at around 7:30pm, about half an hour till it started. It gave them time to set up their instruments, talk to the principle, and chill. It turns out they played from 8 to 8:30, then Midnight blue took over from 8:45 to 9:15, leaving a 15 minutes gap for regular music. Amu looked around and saw people coming inside already, which made her smile. She looked around and saw the guys which made her wave. They were about to come over, but then the principle grabbed the mike. "Excuse me please! Now then, I would like to welcome you all to class of 2010 senior prom. Now we will be having 2 groups play tonight, first up Cherry Blossom!" They girls waved as they got on stage, Amu smirking. "Hey guys! Some of ya'll know me right? Well that's a good thing. Now give it up for a song we haven't done in months basically, Our song! Lily if you will?" Nadeshiko picked up her violin and Amu grabbed a head set mike. She held up her fingers and counted down. 4. 3. 2. 1. then they started.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, Baby is something wrong?  
I say, Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song_

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

(Amu's POV)

I smiled when the song finished, "Well I hoped ya'll liked it! Now another classic of mine. Or so my manager says. Aka Mr. Stick-Up-Ass. Ahahha well I chose..., how about ya'll chose?" Most people who went to my show immediately screamed, "Sk8r Boi!" I smiled, "Alright ya'll but does any guy wanna give me their tie neh?" Immediately one guy stood up and threw me a green and black stripped tie. I tied it and hung it loosely on my neck. "Alright here we go!"

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
_

I decided to be cruel and point out both Ikuto and Saaya while I sang. Since of course I made this based on them. Every chance I had, I took it.

_He was a punk,she did ballet  
What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth._

_five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone_

_she turns on tv  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_she calls up her friends,they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show_

_she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth? _

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
_

I jumped off stage, and everyone parted for me, leading me to Saaya. I stopped in front of her as I sang my next verse, playing my guitar with all my heart.

_sorry girl but you missed out  
well tough luck that boys mine now_

_we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends_

_too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be  
_

_there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
_

I walked towards Ikuto and grabbed his arm pulling him up on stage with me as I got back on. _  
_

_He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?_

_we are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
i'll be back stage after the show  
i'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know _

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
i'll be back stage after the show  
i'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know _

As I sang my last verse, I played the best guitar solo. When it was over I smiled at Ikuto and kissed his cheek, "For your troubles sir." I lifted my leg and kicked him into the crowd. "Our next song is one I decided was a definite favorite of mine, All the things she said!" The crowd went wild as we started playing...

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough_

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
__'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
__All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said. _

I smiled at the crowd, "Alright guys we got one more song then we are done mkay? It's called Gomenasai. And it's dedicated to my best friend." I looked out to the girls and nodded. Utau moved to the keyboard and Nadesiko got out her fiddle. I put my guitar down and looked out into the crowd as the music played.

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl_

_When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_

_When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself_

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege_

_When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away_

_Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now_

_Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

I looked out to the crowd smiling sadly, "It's true you know. I am sorry for hurting my best and closest friend. Hell I even love the guy." I scoffed. "Alright I would love to play more for you but we gotta go." I helped the grls pack up our stuff into Kairi's van and we drove to my house and dropped it all off. Suddenly it was a frenzy of people changing and we were done in I thin 5 minutes? The others touched up our makeup and fixed our hair. They jusd did a simple bun, curls framing my face. Utau's hair was put into a french twist, Nadeshiko's a french braid over her right shoulder, Yaya's was down and straightened, Rima's was pulled up into a curly bun with curls framing her face, and Sarita's just straightened.

We changed into our dresses and they had poor Kairi almost break the speed limit to get there. We got there just as the guys were finishing setting up. I looked at my dress and straightened it. I wore a silk knee length dress. The color was purple with pinkish, blackish, and lighter purple designs all around it. It had black think kinda straps, a black ribbon attached to tie around right under my.. chest, and it was low v-cut. I thanked god I wore black flats with it, since I hated heels.

I looked at the others and smiled softly. Rima wore a light blue knee length, short sleeve dress. Utau wore a tight black knee length dress with no back. Sarita wore a light red knee length sleeveless. Nadeshiko chose a ankle length dark purple dress with criss cross patterns on the back. And Yaya decided to wear a light pink knee length dress that was tight at the chest and flowed the rest of it. Since all of them are crazy they decided to wear 2 inch high heels which matched their dresses.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the guys, who were about to play...

(Ikuto's POV)

I looked out into the crowd, smiling. "Hey guys. Now let's get started neh? First up Men are from Mars, Women are from Hell." I smirked as me and the guys started playing.

(Alright _THIS_ is Ikuto. **This **Brian _**This**_ is both)

_Keep it up (like you even know how to stop)  
_**Call me up if you think that you've had enough**_  
I'll show you two ways to bleed  
If you just show me those teeth  
**Under those famous lips of yours**_

_Now show me what you're working with (_**not like it's a secret)**_  
You dance your way from bed to bed  
_**And try not to make it so obvious**_  
You always make it so obvious_

_**I'm finding that all** of the things that you've thrown away  
Have found their way to my door  
_**You're like a fever I can't get over, **_  
_**I can't get over the way**_  
All of the things that you've thrown away  
Have found their way to my door  
_**You're like a fever I can't get over  
I can't get over it,**_  
**And I'm beating myself up over this**_

_**Well are you ready for some good news?  
I had you two made from the start**  
You thought you wouldn't get caught  
_**It'll be my time to shine  
The next time the clock strikes 12:34  
On the bell until then I'll see you in... **_  
**Hell!**_

_**See you in hell!**_

_Now show me what you're working with _**(not like it's a secret)**_  
You Dance your way from bed to bed  
_**And try not to make it so obvious**_  
You always make it so obvious_

_**I'm finding that all** of the things that you've thrown away  
Have found their way to my door  
_**You're like a fever I can't get over,  
I can't get over the way**_  
All of the things that you've thrown away  
Have found their way to my door  
_**You're like a fever I can't get over  
I can't get over it,  
And I'm beating myself up over this**_  
(And I'm beating myself up over this)  
_**You're like a fever I can't get over  
I can't get over it  
And I'm beating myself up over this**

When it was over the crowd went wiled. I smirked and next thing I know a high heel hits my head. I look at a girl in the back, who was smirking. She had Saaya pinned under her foot, Saaya of course missing her shoe. I growled at her who just rolled her eyes. Why does she look so familiar.. I shook my head and smirked, "Alrighty then next up is Bada bing! Wit' a pipe!" They went wild which made me chuckle. "Here we go!" I yelled as we played.

(Recap! _THIS _Ikuto. **THIS **Brian)

_Roll with the punches  
Because you know that it's inevitable  
Soon to be unforgettable, yet, totally unpredictable  
_**I'm either calling it quits or you're calling me out**_  
**It's not who or what you know because you're better with nothing at all.**_

**Sing it back to me; this is your life story**_  
You didn't even know it you're trying not to blow it  
**Because you're kicking back a death wish and here I am just riding out the storm**  
Believe me when I say that I want to give up  
I want to give up but it's bad enough to keep me hooked  
Just to watch you curse my name and toss and turn_

**Turn around and cross the line you so casually walk between function and fashion**_  
Are you dressed to kill or dressed to impress?  
**Don't act like you can do better than this.**_

_**Let me see you put your hands up on the stereo  
**It's spitting out a ridiculous frequency  
**But turn it up turn it up**  
_**Break a sweat**_  
**Cause were just burning up and hitting up the scene that was ours to hit up**  
**Take take me **out because I'm ready for your best shot  
**Make make me** _**out to be a bullet from the pulpit**_  
_**Or anything that would make you believe**_  
_**All that we've seen would be just another scene**_  
**That was ours to hit up**_

_Play it back for me, if you feel you've got to  
**Do you want to call it intuition  
Cause after intermission **we'll be flashing the house lights  
To let you know that **we're back in action**  
Simply for your satisfaction_

_**T**_**urn around and cross the line you so casually walk between function and fashion**_  
_**Are you dressed to kill or dressed to impress?**_  
_**Don't act like you can do better than this**

**Turn around and cross the line you so casually walk between function and fashion**_  
Are you dressed to kill or dressed to impress?  
Don't act like you can do better than this_

_**Let me see you put your hands up on the stereo**  
It's spitting out a ridiculous frequency  
**But turn it up turn it up**  
_**Break a sweat**_  
**Cause were just burning up and hitting up the scene that was ours to hit up**  
**Take take me** out because I'm ready for your best shot  
**Make make me**_** out to be a bullet from the pulpit  
Or anything that would make you believe  
All that we've seen would be just another scene**_  
**That was ours to hit up**_

_Roll with the punches  
Because you know that it's inevitable  
Soon to be unforgettable, _**we're either calling it quits or you're calling me out**_  
**It's not who or what you know because you're better with nothing at all.  
**  
Roll with the punches  
(You're better with nothing at all.)  
Roll with the punches_

_**Let me see you put your hands up on the stereo**  
It's spitting out a ridiculous frequency  
**But turn it up turn it up**  
_**Break a sweat  
**_**Cause were just burning up and hitting up the scene that was ours to hit up**_

_**Take take** me out because I'm ready for your best shot  
**Make make** _**me out to be a bullet from the pulpit  
Or anything that would make you believe  
All that we've seen would be just another scene**_  
**That was ours to hit up**_

When it was over I smirked, "Alright how about a classic. Anthem of the angels? Is it?" The crowd went wild which made me chuckle, "Nagi if you will?" Nagi came and grabbed his violin and we started.

_White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead_

_Days go on forever  
But i have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye_

_Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to gray_

_Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye _

I looked at the girl, who looked so familiar with the song. I shook my head and smirked. "Alright alright one more... how about Happy?" They went wild and I smirked, "Alright then Happy it is."

_In this hole  
That is me  
The dead are rolling over  
In this hole  
Thickening  
Dirt shoveled over shoulders_

_I feel it in me  
So overwhelmed  
Oh, this pressured center rising  
My life overturned  
Unfair the despair  
All these scars keep ripping open_

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

_In this hole  
That is me  
A life that's growing feeble  
In this hole  
So limiting  
The sun has set; all darkens_

_Buried underneath  
Hands slip off the wheel  
Internal path-way to contention_

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

_Are you  
HAPPY?_

_Are you  
HAPPY?_

_Are you feeling happy?_

_In this hole  
That is me  
Left with a heart exhausted  
What's my release?  
What sets me free?  
Do you pull me up just to push me down again?_

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy?_

_Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin  
Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear me from the boooooooooone  
Tear me from the boooooooooone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy?_

_Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing_

_Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing_

When we finished and got everything together, I saw that girl again. But.. when I got close I recognized her.. it wasn't some random girl, this was... was Amu! She looked at me and smiled, her smile. I froze for a second, since Sakura flashed me the same smile. But I shook my head. "Care to dance my lady?" She giggled and took my hands, while I lead her on to the dance floor. We danced the night away, that is until like 10:30ish. I dragged her outside, under the Sakura tree we usually ate under. I looked into her eyes, "A-Amu look... I love you alright! I am deeply in love with you, please please take me back. Or let's start over neh?" She looked down, her hair covering her eyes. "I-ikuto... please.. wait until afte the battle of the bands, then see if you still love me..." She looked up at me and smiled sadly, "I doubt it though." She whispered it softly, looking away. She kissed my cheek and left the prom that night leaving me to think about what she had just said...

(Time skippy :D Amu's POV)

It was time for the battle of the bands... oh fun! But I decided today I would tell everyone the truth bout me and the girls. Course they don't know but oh well. It was like 10 in the morning, battle started at 12 and girls were coming over at 11 so I had an hour. I went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and when I came out I looked over my self... hmm... alright one more dye job is good enough. I dyed my hair black and dried it quickly, smiling when it was straight down. This was a good thing neh? I went into my room and changed into black jeans and a white t-shirt. I grabbed my black string bag with a white dragon on the front, then went to my closet. I grabbed a leather mid arm jacket, black tanktop, and a black mini skirt with a slit that went half way.

I went into the bathroom once more and grabbed my purple spray dye, the washable one. I threw it in the bag and closed it up, sighing. Today would be the day everything changed. I sat on my bed and turned on my Ipod via la speakers. I scrolled through my music till I heard something I always love, _This Love This Hate by Hollywood Undead. _I smiled softly as I sang along with the words by memory...

_In a time of need only few can see what's wrong  
millions tend to crawl but only those who choose can make it through this all,_

_only few can sing like lions 'cause we sing until we're gone  
and we've got each others backs until we're back where we belong,_

_a woman held my shield and through the battle we did wrong,  
a man who taught me wisdom through the static we recall,_

_and maybe when we' re gone our names will echo through the stars,  
every start's got it's ending even when we've learned to rise above it all,_

_These lies are leading me astray  
its too much for me to stay  
I don't wanna live this destiny  
it goes on endlessly_

_I see you so please stay strong  
I'll sing you one last song  
and then I'm gone  
I don't wanna live this destiny  
it goes on endlessly_

_And we once also had a story too  
you can see that good men only come in few.  
Even in our greatest moments we may win or we may lose  
every song's got it's rules, you've got to learn to make it through._

_Maybe one day we can choose how it feels to be a woman or a man  
without rules but burried underneath there's a picture glued._

_So when my body burns in ashes only sing the truth  
Let these words strengthen all your views  
because these words were meant for you_

_These lies are leading me astray  
its too much for me to stay  
I don't wanna live this destiny  
it goes on endlessly_

_I see you so please stay strong  
I'll sing you one last song  
and then I'm gone  
I don't wanna live this destiny  
it goes on endlessly_

_An' now I'm floatin' right above my coffin as it closes I look down  
I see sigh as she's cryin on my moma's shoulder.  
I look up into the sky as the gates to heaven open somethin's wrong  
is this destiny or am I goin' home,_

_what will happen to my soul will I come back I don't know,  
will you meet me when its over let me know,  
You can meet me here in heaven don't you ever let me go_

_This love this hate is burning me away_

_These lies are leading me astray  
its too much for me to stay  
I don't wanna live this destiny  
it goes on endlessly_

_I see you so please stay strong  
I'll sing you one last song  
and then I'm gone  
I don't wanna live this destiny  
it goes on endlessly_

_This love this hate is burning me away_

_This love this hate is burning me away_

Just as I was getting into my music, I heard banging at my door. I looked at the time and groaned. It was only 10:30, who could it have been? AGH! I rolled out of bed and went down stairs, mumbling about how I wanna hit something. When I opened the door and saw who it was, I smiled big. "Cousin Spencer!" I screamed as tackled him. He laughed and pushed me off gently as he stood up. Cousin Spencer was about 5'9 with short black hair and brown eyes, along with those Asian eyes.

I helped him up and looked at the bag he was holding. "You staying?" "UH duh Amu." I rolled my eyes and helped him upstairs. "You get the guest room next to mine mkay? Oh and I wanna tell you something! You remember Ikuto neh? Well.." For the next half hour I explained to my cousin what happened with everything in the last 6 months. He sat patiently and smiled softly at me. "Alright I think it's OK got it? I get to go thought neh? As oh your managers assistant?" I grinned, "OF COURSE! And no disguise needed! No one has seen you around here for over 3 years, so your safe!" we laughed as the door bell rang and I answered it to find the girls and Kairi. I smiled and let them inside, oh boy would it be a day...

(Time Skippy! Normal POV)

it was 6 in the afternoon on the day of battle of the bands, a short hour intermission if you will. Many bands had entered but so many were eliminated in a thing of 6 rounds. And since most bands had played for 6 hours straight they finally got a break. Amu, disguised at Sakura, groaned as she sat against the Sakura tree. Spencer was sitting next to her, "It ain't that bad dude just relax. Your really good you know." She flashed him her smile, "Thanks big cousin!" He rolled his eyes as the girls and Kairi sat with them. "I'm not that much older! Just... by... 10 months." Amu glared at him, "Gahhhh don't remind me OLD man." Spencer rolled his eyes again as the girls laughed, when suddenly they were joined by the guys. They sat around and smiled, when Ikuto spoke. "Ah I didn't think anyone would be here. So what's up you guys? And whose the stereotypical Asian man?" Amu glared at him, "This is our manager's assistant Spencer Do."

Ikuto eyes Spencer suspiciously but again shrugged it off. That moron... Amu looked at Ikuto, "So surprised that you made it this far?" "Why no I am not. Because since we are so awesome we just deserve to win." But before Amu could reply, Saaya walked up to them. "Oh! Its you. Sakura is it? Well slut! I hope you know that Ikuto is mine!" Amu sighed and stood up. She had that evil look in her eye. Spencer's eyes widened when he saw that. "Uh whoever you are, I suggest you leave... NOW!" "Why should I? She is just a wimp after all." "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you," Spencer muttered.

Amu's nostrils flared, "YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING WHROE! IKUTO IS NOT YORS! I AM SICK OF YOU SAYING THIS SHIT! GOD! YOUR AN UGLY COW WITH NO FUCKING LIFE! GO SUCK SOME COW OFF TO GET YOUR HORMONES IN BALANCE OR SOMETHING! YOU FAT UGLY WHORE! AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR MEI. WILL. KILL. YOU!" And with that she broke Saaya's nose. Well just bruised it really good. Ha! Saaya screeched and ran away vowing to herself to get revenge! Amu just sat down and buried her head in Spencer's chest. "I. Hate. Her!" "Yeah we kinda figured it out." "Shut up you smart ass. Or I tell Stephen you were being mean." "He woul-" "Wanna bet?" Amu smirked when Spencer paled. Stephen was Spencer's big brother and VERY VERY protective of Amu. As in if Spencer upset her, then he would be in a lot of trouble.

Everyone laughed, then talked about life and stuff. When the hour was up they all groaned, AKA Amu and went inside. For the next 2 horus they elminated about 3 other bands, leaving 3 bands left. Midnight blue, Saaya and the girls, and Cherry blossom. They would have to preform a set of 10 songs. Any language as long as they are all involved in at least 1 song.

The first to go was Saaya's group. They went on stage and immediately jumped in to their first song, Nobody's perfect.

(**hey! I really don't wanna describe hers cause I will do something mean)**

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... [x2]_

_Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?_

_[Chorus]  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
get stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood_

_[Chorus]_

_Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect!_

_Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect_

_I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end_

_[Talking]  
Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!_

_[Singing (x2)]  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way_

_Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect! _

Saaya waved to the crowd, "Let's get it started with Best of both worlds!" It was funny when only half of the crowd actually responded to her.

_Oh yeah  
Come on_

_You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
__Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows_

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be_

_Yeah the best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both_

_Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds_

When she was finished singing she smiled big, "Alright! Our next one is Fly on a wall!" and with that they started (**T_T I hate typing this shit. To. Girly.)**

_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did  
You always second guess,wonder if i say yes  
but you just lose out every time_

_If you only knew what i talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby you could never lose_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall_

_You'd love to know, the things I do  
When I'm with my friends, and not with you  
Your always second guess, wonder if  
There's other guys im flirting with  
You should know by now_

_If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' thru  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby i would never stray_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall_

_A little communication  
Well that'll go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much hearsay, hearsay_

_and what i say is  
come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is_

_Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't you wish you were a...  
Hey!_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall _

"Hey! Guys! Our next song is a favorite! Girls night out! We hope you like it!" She started jumping up and down, which made Amu and the gang believe she would break the stage. Not to mention me stupid. Fat. Cow!

_Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
I'm not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't see you_

_I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cause I don't  
And I won't need you_

_(Ooh Ooh)  
Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know you better run_

_(Cause it's a) girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go GNO  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go GNO  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go G-N-O  
Let go!  
(It's a girl's night)_

_I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to  
__  
You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy you knew this day would come_

_(Cause it's a) girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go GNO  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go GNO  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go G-N-O  
Let go!_

_Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line_

_(I said)  
Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could've been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line  
(draw the line, draw the line)_

_('Cause it's a) girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girls nights without you  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go GNO  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go GNO  
(Hoo hoo)  
Let's go G-N-O  
Let's go!  
(It's a girls night)_

_(Hoo hoo)  
__(Hoo hoo)  
(Hoo hoo)  
(Hoo hoo)_

She looked out into the crowd, "Alright! Our next song is This is the life!" Again only half the crowd went wild.

_Take the world  
Shake and stir  
And that's what I got goin' on  
I throw my cares up in the air  
And I don't think they're comin' down  
Yeah, I love how it feels right now_

_This is the life! Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life_

_Takin' in a whole new scene  
And I'm swimming with a new crowd (crowd)  
Breakin' down the old four walls  
And building them up from the ground  
I love how it feels right now_

_This is the life! (life!)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah.  
And I'm still getting it right  
This is the life_

_Gonna follow my own lead, yeah!  
Kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!  
As far as I can see!_

_This is the life  
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right_

_This is the life! (life! Yeah!)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life _

"Hope you liked it! Our next one is probably my new favorite! It's called Pumpin' up the party!" Saaya yelled, making those backstage go deaf.

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now [x2]_

_It's the same old, same grind  
But we don't feel we're wasting time  
Not so bored that we can't find a better way  
My friends, my kind  
No one's gettin' left behind  
If they did it'd be a crime  
That's why we say  
Let the music start a revolution  
No time to play it safe_

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now  
_

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now _

_They can't  
We can  
Parents might not understand  
Having fun without a plan  
But that's what we do  
We're all here (Let's go!)  
Gotta make this party grow  
Together we can make it blow  
Right through the roof  
The music's gonna start a revolution  
Too late to play it safe_

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now _

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now_

_We don't have to paint by numbers  
Let our voice come out from under  
Hear it rise  
Feel the thunder  
It's time to lose control_

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now _

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now _

_Pumpin' up the party now  
Party now, party now_

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now _

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now _

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now _

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now _

When the song ended, half the crowd wondered, "Where's Midnight blue? Or cherry blossom!" But Saaya ignored the looks, "Next up is, The other side of me!" "What? the actual person! No slut?" Amu screamed. Apparently she thought since the act was so boring to sneak in to the crowd, as Amu, and yell at Saaya. Made everyone laugh though. Saaya growled and had her band start, ah the fun of being Amu.

_The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me_

_By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected_

_Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected_

_Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)_

_If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me_

_Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror_

_Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)_

_If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me_

_Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems_

_If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know_

_If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)_

_The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me_

_The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me _

When she was over Amu yelled once more, "OI! GET BETTER SONGS! OR A BETTER WRITER!" OH that defiantly made everyone die of laughter. But since Amu didn't wanna be forced to leaved, she changed back to Sakura and snuck back into backstage. Saaya on the other hand was fuming but tried to cover it up. "Alrighty then! Our next song is, Who said!"

_I'm more than just  
Your average girl_

_I'd like to turn me up  
And show the world_

_Aw yea_

_Cuz some can talk to the talk  
But this girl just wants to rock_

_I'm individual  
I'm not like anyone_

_I can be glam-or-ous  
Just like you see in all the magazines_

_I can be cool as ice  
Or anything I wanna be_

_Who said, who said  
I can't be Superman  
I say, I say  
That I know I can_

_Who said, who said  
I won't be President  
I say, I say  
You ain't seen nothin' yet_

_Aw yea  
Yeaaaa_

_You wanna make some noise  
Every girl has her choice_

_To lead their own parade  
I do it my way_

_Ooooww..._

_I can be somethin' sweet  
Or louder than the radio  
Louder than the radio_

_I can be sophis-ti-cated  
Or totally go  
[Background] Totally go_

_Outta control!_

_Who said, who said  
I can't be Superman  
I say, I say  
That I know I can_

_Who said, who said  
I'm not electrifying  
I say, I say  
[pause]  
There's no holding back  
Hangin' right on track  
Cuz you control the game  
So let them know your name  
Theres no limitation  
on imagination_

_Imaginate!_

_Yea!_

_Who said, who said  
I can't be worldwide  
I say, I say  
Time is on my side_

_Who said, who said  
I can't be 10 feet tall  
I say, I say  
That I can have it all_

_Who said, who said  
I can't be Superman  
I say, I say  
That I know I can_

_Who said, who said  
I won't be president  
I say, I say  
You ain't seen nothin' yet  
You ain't seen nothin' yet_

_Whoooa  
Ayeaa_

_Who said  
Come on_

_Ayeaa_

_That's right!_

Saaya smiled huge, "Alrighty then! Let's have I've got Nerve!" "Yeah you got nerve alright! Or else you couldn't be on that stage", Amu said into a mike, far from anyone who worked there. Saaya bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She was mad now, but she just had her friends start up the music.

_We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line_

_The moment is mine believe me_

_Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you_

_[Chorus:]  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)_

_Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning_

_Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you_

_[Chorus:]  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve_

When Saaya finished the song 3/4ths of the crowd were enthusiastic for them. "Hey! We have an awesome one you might like! It's called, One in a million!" "Yeah your one in a million alright, one stupid person out of a million smart people!" Amu called out, which made Saaya fume yet again. She growled and made her band start playing.

_How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_[Chorus:]  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_[Chorus]_

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
They say that good things take time  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're one in a million _

"Alrighty then! Looks like we are finished! Good night everybody!" Saaya screamed as she and everyone else in her band got off stage, which made everyone cheer. Amu walked on stage, as Sakura and grabbed the mike, "Alright then! Next up is our favorite, and mine of course, Midnight blue! Let's give it up for them!" She smirked when the crowd went wild! "Now as they play, away I go!" She ran off stage and into the dressing room for her band. After she left, Midnight blue came on stage. After they set up, Ikuto smirked, "Hello everybody! Now let's kick it off with one of our new songs, Heroes get remembered, Legends never die." The crowd went wild as Brian, Kukai, Ikuto, and Tadase smiled at the crowd. "Let's do it~" Ikuto yelled as they started.

(_This _is Ikuto, **this **is Brian, and _**this **_is both, and _**this**_ is everyone in the band)

_Oh, something tells me  
I'm never gone live this one down  
But I'll try  
I'm gonna need a quick hand,  
A sharp eye, a smooth talker  
**Just to play this one out to the very end.**_

**And this is where you come in  
I know, that I could count on you to walk me through  
And I'm making sure that anyone whos anyone  
**_**Can be the someone that they've always wanted to.**_**  
**_  
If I couldn't get away with anything  
_**Then how in the hell did I get here**_  
Say something. Say something. Say anything.  
_**You were never the one to have something to say.**_  
Say something. say something. say anything._

_**I've seen the best and worst of you  
****But we're sticking through  
Cause the without all of the ups and downs  
We've been through  
You know that its true  
That I could get really sick and tired of you.**_

_Oh, something tells me  
I'm never gonna live this one down  
But I'm down and out  
Cause if the tensions light as a feather  
**Then I'd be bored stiff  
We gotta mix things up a bit to keep up my interest**_

**Sad enough to say that  
Alone I could barely light a match  
But together we can burn this place down.**

**Sorry about the mess  
But when we team up  
We always seem to bring this place to the ground  
**_  
And this is where you come in  
I know, that I could count on you to walk me through  
And I'm making sure that anyone whos anyone  
**Can be the someone that they've always wanted to.**_

_**I've seen the best and worst of you  
But we're sticking through  
Cause the without all of the ups and downs  
We've been through  
You know that its true  
That I could get really sick and tired of you.**_

_**I've seen the best and worst of you  
But we're sticking through  
Cause the without all of the ups and downs  
We've been through  
You know that its true  
That I could get really sick and tired of you. **_

_Sad enough to say that  
Alone I could barely light a match  
But together we can burn this place down. _

_**Sad enough to say that  
Alone I could barely light a match  
But together we can burn this place down. **_

_Sad enough to say that  
Alone I could barely light a match  
But together we can burn this place down. _

_**Sad enough to say that  
Alone I could barely light a match  
But together we can burn this place down. **_

_Sad enough to say that  
Alone I could barely light a match  
But together we can burn this place down. _

_**Sorry about the mess  
But when we team up  
We always seem to bring this place to the ground**_

_**I've seen the best and worst of you  
But we're sticking through  
Cause the without all of the ups and downs  
We've been through  
You know that its true  
That I could get really sick and tired of you.**_

_**I've seen the best and worst of you  
But we're sticking through  
Cause the without all of the ups and downs  
We've been through  
You know that its true  
That I could get really sick and tired of you.**_

When the band was finished, the crowd went mad crazy. Which made the boys smirk, "Alright I know I know I make the best songs. But another new one is Your song," Ikuto smiled when the crowd went nuts. Mean while with Amu she was in the dressing room, listening to the music the guys played. She smiled sadly when she realized she might not be able to hang with them after this but oh well. On stage, "Alright then here we go," Ikuto yelled into the mike as the started.

_(This _is Ikuto, **this **is Brian, and _**this **_is both)

_When you know that I'm gone you will_  
**Say to yourself**  
I have nothing anymore  
Nothing to ignore  
**No one to make sure you're ok  
To make sure you're ok**

_You've got bedtime eyes  
And you bat 'em like a hero and to no surprise_  
**You just kill me, kill me sometimes  
You just kill me, kill me sometimes**  
**I'm not getting any closer**  
_I'm not getting any closer_  
**I'm not getting any closer**  
_I'm not getting any closer to you again  
Its not the same as it used to be before_

**Life times of sneaking  
Lips speaking in whispers  
And I kissed hers  
But did she know it all along  
I swear she knew it all along**  
_**And I'm holding her responsible**_**  
**_For everything, everything  
For everything, all the things I've become_**  
**  
**You're the one to blame for...  
For everything, all the things I've become  
You're the one to blame for...**

**You're the one to blame for...  
For everything, all the things I've become  
You're the one to blame for...**

_When you know that I'm gone you will_  
**Say to yourself**  
_I have nothing anymore,  
Nothing to ignore,_**  
No one to make sure you're ok, to make sure you're ok  
**  
_When you know that I'm gone you will_  
**Say to yourself**  
_I have nothing anymore,  
Nothing to ignore,_**  
No one to make sure you're ok, to make sure you're ok  
**  
**Life times of sneaking  
Lips speaking in whispers  
And I kissed hers**  
**But did she know it all along  
**_I swear she knew it all along_  
_**And I'm holding her responsible**_  
_For everything, all the things I've become_

_**Everything means nothing  
And that nothing means everything to me**_

_You've got bedtime eyes  
And you bat 'em like a hero and to no surprise_  
**You just kill me, kill me sometimes.  
****You just kill me, kill me sometimes.**  
**I'm not getting any closer**  
_I'm not getting any closer_  
**I'm not getting any closer**  
_I'm not getting any closer to you again  
It's not the same as it used to be before_

_You're the one to blame for...  
_**for everything, all the things I've become**_  
You're the one to blame for..._

_You're the one to blame for.._.  
**for everything, all the things I've become**  
_You're the one to blame for..._

_When you know that I'm gone you will_  
**Say to yourself**  
_I have nothing anymore,  
Nothing to ignore,_  
**No one to make sure you're ok  
To make sure you're ok**

_When you know that I'm gone you will_  
**Say to yourself**  
_I have nothing anymore,  
Nothing to ignore,_  
**No one to make sure you're ok  
To make sure you're ok.**

When the song finished, everyone was going nuts. "Alright I know I know, 2 new songs neh? But now time for an old one I personally like, Hanging by a moment!" The crowd went wild as they played... mean while with Amu she was humming softly with the song, since the bass was a calming effect of the song.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you _

As the song finished, the crowd went wild. "Alright how about we do a song you all might like? Maybe a certain Korean song? Koe Wo Kikasete?" The crowd went so wild Ikuto chuckled, "Alright Alright hold on let's move this stuff neh?" The guys moved their instrument's to the side, and Nagi came o stage. In the background was a synthesizer with Brian's brother behind it. Brian nodded and the music started to play, while Tadase, Brian, and Nagi took their places near the front...

_[Brian]Sakki made no ame wa mou agatte  
Asufaruto tadayou machi no nioi  
Nee socchi mo mou hareteruyone  
Nishi kara kaifuku suru te_

_[Tadase]Asa wa nigate na kimi dakara ne  
Mainichi chanto okirareterukai?  
Sonna koto ima da ni shinpai shiteruyo_

_[Nagi]Hirogaru sora wa sou jiyuu de  
Nani mo kawatte nai keredo  
Tonari ni ima wa tada  
Tada kimi ga inaidake_

_[Nagi/Brian]Koe wo kikasete  
Sunao ni nareba kitto  
Wakariaeru hazu sa  
Kokoro wo hiraite  
Koe wo kikasete  
Aruitekita michi wa  
Bokutachi ni totte kitto  
Taisetsu na stepu sa  
Sono mirai e no_

_[Tadase]Kimi to hajimete deatta no wa sou  
Choudo ima kurai no kisetsu datta ne  
Raito appu shita machinami ga  
Kirei ni kagayaiteita_

_[Brian]Nakimushi na kimi wa arekara yoku  
Boku no kata ni odeko wo nokkete  
Naitetane sono nukumori ni  
Mushou ni furetakunaru_

_[Nagi]Hito wa dare demo sorezore ni Nayami wo kakaete ikiru  
Kowaresou na kokoro wo hisshi ni dakishimete_

_[Nagi/brian]Koe wo kikasete  
Yasashi kunareba motto  
Aishiaeru hazu sa  
Me wo sora sanaide  
Koe wo kikasete  
Karamitsuku fuan mo  
Samishisa mo koete ikou  
Ima no kono kimochi ga  
Kizuna ni naru_

_[Ikuto]Yeah, Since you went away hasn't been the same  
In my heart all I got is pain  
Could it be that I played a game to lose you, I can't maintain  
Sunlight moonlight you lit my life realize in the night  
While love shines bright  
Can't let you go  
We were meant for forever baby let me know_

_[Kukai]Days passed without you, can't forget you  
Let me be the cloud hanging above me  
Raining on me missing you touch  
Nights get long and it's hard to clutch  
We're apart, breaks my heart  
It's all for the best girl you're my world  
In time my love unfurls  
'Til then wait for you girl_

_[Nagi/Brian]Koe wo kikasete  
Sunao ni nareba kitto  
Wakariaeru hazu sa  
Kokoro wo hiraite  
Koe wo kikasete  
Aruitekita michi wa  
Bokutachi ni totte kitto  
Taisetsu na stepu sa  
Sono mirai e no_

As usual the crowd went mad with enjoyment. With that, Brian stepped forward, "Uh hey guys my names Brian and I guess you know me more as the bassist for the band. Well I am but today, I decided to sing a song for ya'll and with a skit! And I know that is legal in this neh? It is? Good. Now to help me with this, the very beautiful Sakura Petalsfall!" With that, Sakura ran on stage, smiling. She wore a headset mike and stood next to Brian with her cellphone next to her ear. Brian took out his cellphone and held it to his ear as well as the others just walked around the stage.

_Brian: yeoboseyo?_

_Amu: eung?_

_Brian: najung-e eodie?_

_Amu:jeon eum ..e iss-eoyo doseogwan._

_Brian: al-assso ... oneul-eun sigan-i issnayo?_

_Amu: eum .. joesong haeyo, teseuteuleul_

_Brian:a jeongmal-yo? Geuleohguna_

_Amu:__mian haeyo, gwaenchanhseubnikka?_

_Brian:gwaenchanh-ayo dangsin-i geugeos-eul doul sueobsneun_

_Amu: joesonghabnida_

_Brian: annyeong_

They put their phones away and walked in different directions, with Amu going to Ikuto. Brian, Tadase,Nagi, and Kukai walked up and saw them, which made Brian sigh and look down, then at the crowd. Amu smirked when the song began. She and Ikuto sat at the foot of the stage, their feet dangling off of it. Brian looked at them and started to sing..

_Uh...  
It's been on my mind for a while  
Got to get this off my chest  
Before it's to late_

_(I can't let you go  
You got to let him go  
I can't let yo go  
You got to .. Listen)  
haruedo myeot beonssik neol bomyeo useo nan  
su baek beon malhaetjanha your the love of my life  
geojitdoen sesang sok buranhan nae mamsok  
ojik na mitneun geon neo hana ppunirago  
gakkeum nae mam byeonhalkka bwa buranhaehal ttaemyeon  
useumyeo malhaetjanha geureol il eopdago  
kkeuteomneun banghwang sok teong bin nae gaseumsok  
naega gidael goseun neo hanappun ijiman  
gakkeumssik heundeullineun nae jasini miwo yeahh  
oneuldo nan isesange hwipsseullyeo salmyeosi neol jiwo baby baby_

_naega baram pyeodo neoneun jeoldae pijima baby  
naneun neoreul ijeodo neon nareul itjima lady  
gakkeum naega yeollagi eopgo sureul masyeodo  
hoksi naega dareun eotteon yeojawa  
jamsi nuneul matchwodo neon naman barabwa_

_oneulbamdo jisaemyeo nal gidaryeotdago  
nunmullo naege malhae byeonhan geot gatdago  
neol hyanghan nae mamdo cheoeumgwa gatdago  
sueobsi dallaemyeo jinaeon manheun bamdeul  
niga eobsineun nan neomu himdeul geot gatjiman  
ttaeron neoro inhae sumi makhyeo nan  
kkeuteomneun datum sok ginagin hansum sok  
niga gidael goseun na hanappun ijiman_

_niga gwichanhajineun nae jasini miwo yeahhh  
oneuldo nan useumyeo nado mollae jasineul irheo baby baby_

_naega baram pyeodo neoneun jeoldae pijima baby  
naneun neoreul ijeodo neon nareul itjima lady  
gakkeum naega yeollagi eopgo sureul masyeodo  
hoksi naega dareun eotteon yeojawa  
jamsi nuneul matchwodo neon naman barabwa_

_Stop..._

_naega igijeogiran geol nan neomu jal ara  
nan maeil muuimihan sigan soge  
ireoke deoreophyeojijiman baby  
neomaneun eonjena sunsuhage namgil barae  
ige nae jinsimingeol neol hyanghan mideumingeol  
jugeodo nal tteonajima whoaaaa_

_naega baram pyeodo neoneun jeoldae pijima baby  
__naneun neoreul ijeodo neon nareul itjima lady  
gakkeum naega yeollagi eopgo sureul masyeodo  
hoksi naega dareun eotteon yeojawa  
jamsi nuneul matchwodo neon naman barabwa_

When the song finished everyone went wild. Who knew Brian was so good? Amu stood up, with help from Ikuto of course, and bowed to the crowd. "Hope you like them you guys! Cause they are like awesome!" She winked at Brian and went back in the dressing room to nap. Mean while, the guys were putting their stuff back. Ikuto grabbed the mike and smirked, "Alrighty then how about we do... Semi-charmed life?" The crowd went wild as the guys smirked to each other. Ah this was to easy to them... HA! They didn't expect what was coming next...

_I'm packed and I'm holding,  
I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden and  
she lives for me, She says she lives for me,  
Ovation, She's got her own motivation,  
she comes round and she goes down on me,  
And I make her smile, It's like a drug for you,  
Do ever what you want to do,  
Coming over you,  
Keep on smiling,  
what we go through.  
One stop to the rhythm that divides you,  
And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse,  
Chop another line like a coda with a curse,  
And I come on like a freak show takes the stage.  
We give them the games we play, she said,  
I want something else, to get me through this,  
Semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say, Good-bye._

_The sky it was gold, it was rose,  
I was taking sips of it through my nose,  
And I wish I could get back there,  
Some place back there,  
Smiling in the pictures you would take,  
Doing crystal myth,  
Will lift you up until you break,  
It won't stop,  
I won't come down, I keep stock,  
With a tick tock rhythm and a bump for the drop,  
And then I bumped up. I took the hit I was given,  
Then I bumped again,  
And then I bumped again.  
How do I get back there to,  
The place where I fell asleep inside you?  
How do I get myself back to,  
The place where you said,  
I want something else to get me through this,  
semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say, good-bye,_

_I believe in the sand beneath my toes,  
The beach gives a feeling,  
An earthy feeling,  
I believe in the faith that grows,  
And the four right chords can make me cry,  
When I'm with you I feel like I could die.  
And that would be all right,  
All right, When the plane came in,  
She said she was crashing,  
The velvet it rips,  
In the city we tripped,  
On the urge to feel alive,  
But now I'm struggling to survive,  
The days you were wearing,  
That velvet dress,  
You're the priestess,  
must confess,  
Those little red panties,  
They pass the test,  
Slide up around the belly,  
Face down on the mattress,  
One,  
Now you hold me,  
And we're broken.  
Still it's all that I want to do.  
Feel myself with a head made of the ground,  
I'm scared but I'm not coming down.  
And I won't run for my life,  
She's got her jaws just locked now in smile  
but nothing is all right,  
All right, I want something else,  
To get me through this,  
Semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say,  
good-bye. _

Per usual, the crowd went mad with excitement. "Hey hey hey calm down neh? Let's go with hm... how about best day of my life?" With that, Nagi went backstage, waiting to be called on once again. And when Ikuto said, "Best day of my life," the crowd went wild.

(_this _is Ikuto, **this **is both Ikuto and Brian, and this is Brian)

_Woke up around a half past ten  
__Can't believe that I'm late again  
_**Put down about a quart of caffine**_  
To start my pulse and then  
_**I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,**_  
Just the same old same_

_It goes to show  
You never know  
When everything's about to change_

**Just another day  
Started out like any other **_  
_**Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around**_  
_**She took me down  
Just another day that **_I...  
Had the best day of my life_

_Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
_**She wore a baseball cap  
With her red converse sneakers**_  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
_**Then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when**_  
She wrote her number on my hand  
_**Then she was gone,  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man  
**_  
_**Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that **_I ...  
Had the best day of my life_

I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change

**Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life**

**Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life**

When the song was over, the girls were squealing with delight. Ikuto smiled as he looked out, "How about Heels over head?" The crowd wet wild when Nagi came on, smiling. Nagi laughed and threw him a mike. They laughed and they started playing.

(A/N! Ikuto is slanted, Nagi is bold and both is slanted and bold)

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles_

_But you couldn't stay awhile_

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound_

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?_

_**Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound**_

_**I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time**_

_**I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?**_

_**You mean everything to me  
But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?**_

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound_

_And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_You're burnin' bridges baby  
_**Burnin' bridges, making wishes**_  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
_**Burnin' bridges, making wishes**

_You're burnin' bridges baby  
_**Burnin' bridges, making wishes**_  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
_**Burnin' bridges, making wishes**

_**You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger**_

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?_

**Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead**

**California bound**

_**And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used **to be_

_**Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead**_

_**California bound**_

_And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me _

The crowd loved it, which made Ikuto flash his famous grin. "Alrighty then how about... This love?" Everyone was jumping up and down at the mention of that song. "Alright here we go!" They started playing, which brought a smile to Amu who was in her dressing room.

_This love (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
This love in my thuggin' G's in, uh  
I'm straight falling, that's right (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
This is song for y'all (Yeah)_

_Oneureun dareunnalbodado irido seulpeojine  
niga bogo shipttago ijeneun ireonmaldo hal suga eopsshi dwe beoringeol  
geujeo yeopeseo jikyeobolsujochado eopsseo jeongmal kkeuchingeol_

_Amuri bwado babogataesseo heotttwen gidaeman bupullyeo chakkkangman haesseo  
geudaeneun namjachinguga inneunde naneun geugeol aneunde  
waegeuraenneunji geureol surok niga johajyeo_

_Chingudeuri nabogo byeongshinirae  
gyaega mweoga geuri jalnannyago jeongshincharirae  
gajigo nongeorae sanggwaneopsseo amuryeom eottae  
ireokerado neol bolsuman itttamyeon nan geugeollo jokhae_

_This love dashin sarang ttawin hajinanha  
neomuna yawin nae moseubeul baraboni wae-iri babogateunji  
this love imi tteonabeorin japkki-eneun sarajyeobeorin  
dora-ojido anheul sarama meollimeolli naraga jeo gureum dwiro_

_Ma-eumedo eomneun nae yaegi igeoseun machi like hanappaegi-il  
September nineteenth neo-ui saengil  
hollo nama hollo nama falling love shadies_

_Gi-eogeun nani ni jibapeseo bami dagadorok  
neol gidarin nae mami daltorok jangmi handabal deulgoseo  
mameun imi deultteoseo gidaewa dallin neon anna-ogo biga naeryeosseo_

_Geujeseoya na nae mameul jeongrihae  
ni ane nugunga itkketjji nareul wirohae mi-anhae  
geugeottto moreugo neol danghwangke haesseuni destiny  
tto dashi naneun honjaga dwaesseuni_

_This love dashin sarang ttawin hajinanha  
neomuna yawin nae moseubeul baraboni wae-eri babogateunji  
this love imi tteonabeorin japkki-eneun sarajyeobeorin  
dora-ojido anneun sarama  
meollimeolli naraga jeo gureum dwiro_

_Ma-eumedo eomneun nae yaegi igeoseun machi like hanappaegi-il  
September nineteenth neo-ui saengil  
hollo nama hollo nama falling love shadies_

_Na-eotteoke haeyadwe neoreul saranghaneunge jwejin geonman gateunde  
jigeum neomu neomu himdeunde  
neo-ui geu namja-ege chajaga maraejullae  
urin ireom antwejanha Now I'm crazy without you for me_

_This love ijen ichyeobeorin shigansoge muthyeojyeo beorin  
gi-eoksseogui heunjeokjjocha wae-iri gaseum apeunji  
This Love neomunado yeorin sarangira hagi-en eorin  
geu chu-eoktto gi-eoktto da meollimeolli naraga jeo gureum dwiro_

The crowd was cheering so loud, Ikuto chuckled. "Alright we have one more song... how about one we have been working on, Grow up!" the crowd was puzzled, until they heard the son itself, and let me tell you it was NOT a disappointment! Meanwhile, Amu was in the dressing room and she sighed. She grabbed her bag from earlier and changed into the clothes, but hid the skirt under her jeans. She sat at the vanity and grabbed the purple hairspray and sprayed her over grown bangs purple. But, she also took our her contacts, since her eyes really hurt. Bad choice Amu. At that moment, Saaya was going to get her to tell her that she had to go up, much to her displeasure.

_This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go  
_

Amu sat in the dressing room, listening to the music, tapping her foot to the beat. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran a brush through her mess of hair.

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up  
_

At that moment, Saaya was walking to the room, annoyed _she_ had to be the one to tell Sakura they were needed soon.

_I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
_

Saaya arrived infront of the dressing room door, and knocked. Amu, who was inside, thought it was one of her girl friends. "Come in," She said nonchalantly.

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up  
_

Saaya opened the door and poked her head inside, "Oi! Ugly ass! The guy i-" Amu turned around and faced Saaya, a little fear in her eyes. Mother fucker, Amu thought. Saaya's eyes were really wide with shock and confusion.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
_

"Y-your Amu Hinamori!" Saaya yelled. "Yeah.. I kinda know that one you stupid ass cow." "B-but! Y-you said your name is Sakura! Sakura Petalsfall!" "No shit Sherlock. I lied. Big deal." "Oh my god! I'mma go tell Ikuto!"

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!  
_

When the song ended, the crowd went wild. If Ikuto knew what was going on back stage he would have been... shocked. But back stage, Amu yanked on her wig, put her contacts in and glared at Saaya. "I don't fucking care you god damn whore." And with that Amu grabbed her guitar and left. The guys left the stage, just as the girls started to set up. Saaya was still in Amu's dressing room, still in shock. She blinked a couple of times and ran to the stage where the girls had just finished setting up. "Ikuto! I gotta tell you something!" Saaya shouted, but was drowned out as Amu grabbed the mike...

+*+*+***+*+*+*+**+*+**++*+*+*+++++++++*+**+*+****+*+*+*+***+*+*++*+*+*+*+*/*+*+*++*

**OMFG! I AM AWESOME! 51 PAGES YES!**

**Now for the hard part, listing out the songs. **

**Our song- Taylor swift**

**Sk8r Boi- Avril Lavigene**

**All the things she said- T.A.T.U**

**Gomenasai- T.A.T.U**

**Men are from Mars, Women are from Hell- Four year strong**

**Bada Bing! Wit' a pipe!- Four year strong**

**Anthem of the Angels- Breaking Benjamin**

**Happy?- Mudvayne**

**This love this HATE- Hollywood Undead**

**Nobody's perfect- Hannah Montana**

**Best of both worlds- Hannah Montana**

**Fly on a wall- Hannah Montana**

**G.N.O- Hannah Montana**

**This is the life- Hannah Montana**

**Pumpin up the party- Hannah Montana**

**The Other side of me- Hannah Montana**

**Who Said?- Hannah Montana**

**I've got nerve- Hannah Montana**

**One in a million- Hannah Montana**

**Heroes never fade Legends never die- Four year strong**

**Your song- Four year strong**

**Hanging by a moment- Lifehouse**

**Koe Wo Kikasete- Big Bang**

**Look only at me- TaeYang, Big Bang**

**Semi-charmed life- cover by Four year strong**

**Best day of my life- Jesse Mccartney**

**Heels over head- Boys like girls**

**This love- G-dragon**

**Grow up- Simple plan**

**Wow... thts like wht 29 songs? Whoa lolsss **

**(Cast walks in) **

**Me: Hey how was it?**

**Amu: good good oh we got you something**

**Me: you didn't have 2**

**Amu: we did dude I mean you made like an awesome rocker story, humor, romance,drama I lvoe it! So we got you something -hands me a black box with a green ribbon-**

**Me: Um ok? -opens it and nearly dies- Oh... my.. god! Thank you! -pulls out a black t-shirt with yellow letters that say, _FOUR YEAR STRONG_, and a matching rubber wrist band- I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Brian: glad to help now while Manda goes and be happy, please rate! And review! Also if you could help her with that story T_T she is like going nuts mkay?**

**Me: BTW! To anyone who likes Hannah Montana I don't hate her ok? But she is the only singer I could think of tonight that is girly... no kill me! I am running on like 5 hours of sleep today!**


	14. THe big day, part 2

**Wow... it feels just like yesterday I started typing... Ahahaha**

**Man I'm old T_T **

**So anyway dudes and dudettes we have 2 chapters left, and the Epilouge **

**SO be on the look out for my new stories coming up this summer**

**One is like a Total Drama Island one :3 not my fault my bro got me hooked**

**another is an Shugo Chara**

**And like I said before, The Inuyasha one. **

**Now I know most of you don't listen to me**

**but I really need a title for my stories**

**so at the end, where I list songs/hurt Ikuto, I will post the pairings, summary, and I want you in the review box to leave me the names you think would be the best and I will chose my favorite 5 for each and post it in a poll on my page so swing by there and vote, tell your friends who read also! **

**Ikuto: Wow you have gotten serious, I am impressed...**

**Me:You want the necklace off?**

**Ikuto: Yes..**

**Me: -sigh- fine -takes it off him- any pervy acts and it is back on till I finish the next Shugo Chara story**

**Ikuto: gulps- Alrighty then...**

**The big day! Part 2**

**Its the girls turn! They blend a lot of types of music, J-rock, K-Pop, and American! But at the end of their performance, Amu gets bold. She grabs the mike and takes out her contacts, along with taking her wig off. She tells everyone who she was and the point she wanted to show. With that she preforms one more song then leaves the stage with her friends, Ikuto trying to get to her. In the end, he doesn't get to her in time. But then all 3 bands are called onto stage. **

_**And the winner is...**_

**The winner is announced and well... okay I can NOT tell you about this one cause it gives away the winner...**

**Spencer: Alrighty then, Manda owns Me, Brian, and Sarita. Also the plot. But she doesn't own SC, the music or anything except well you know. So enjoy!**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

(Normal POV)

Amu had just stepped on stage, her friends already in their places. She took a deep breath and smiled. The crowd was going wild from just seeing her. Of course, she did look good in her outfit. She smirked, "Hey hey, guys! So so, how were the others? Let's say Saaya's band?" "She sucked!" Half of them screamed. Amu laughed, not a small chuckle, but a hearty laugh full of spirit. "Alright the guys were good though, neh? Well that's good, right? Ahhhahah. Now let's kick it off with... how about our first song ever? Sanctuary?" The crowd went nuts, which made Amu's smirk grow. She tapped her foot, 1, 2 ,3. and the band started playing...

_Ahhhahaha_

_haaaaaa_

_I need more affection than you know (reversed)_

_In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now?_

Meanwhile, Saaya was running towards Ikuto. "Ikuto! Ikuto!" She needed to tell him, to expose the truth of the girl who ruined her relationship with him!

_I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing  
In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me?_

Ikuto turned to Saaya, a little annoyed. He just wanted to listen to the girls' set in peace, but she was ruining it. "What. Is. It?" He asked, gritting his teeth. But when he saw the excitement in her eyes, he got curious.

_(So many ups and downs)  
My heart's a battleground  
(I need true emotions)  
(I need more affection than you know)  
(I need true emotions)_

_You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken  
In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?_

_My fears, my lies..  
Melt away_

_I need more affection than you know (reversed)_

"Amu's really Sakura!" She screamed, but was drowned out by the crowd going wild over the song. Ikuto strained to hear what she said, but only heard, "Sakura!" He sighed and shook his head. He was fully convinced Saaya was crazy...

On stage, things were starting to heat up. "Alright, alright, let's think... how about our new song? You might like it it's called, Kids In Japan!" Everyone went wild, which made Amu smile. "Alright ready? Let's go!" Amu signaled to Nadeshiko, and the girls. And with that, one of the best songs they ever made started playing.

_Looking out a dirty old window  
Down below the cars in the  
City go rushing by  
I sit here alone  
And I wonder why_

_Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can fell the heat  
But it's shooting  
Heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town_

_Down town the young ones are going  
Down town the young ones are growing_

_We're the kids in Japan  
We're the kids in Japan  
Everybody live for the music-go-round_

_Bright lights the music gets faster  
Look boy, don't check on your watch  
Not another glance  
I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance_

_Hot-shot, don't give me no problems  
Much later baby you'll be saying never mind  
You know life is cruel, life is never kind_

_Kind hearts don't make a new story  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory_

_We're the kids in Japan  
We're the kids in Japan  
Everybody live for the music-go-round_

_Come closer, honey that's better  
Got to get a brand new experience  
Feeling right  
Oh don't try to stop baby  
Hold me tight_

_Outside a new day is dawning  
Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere  
I don't want to go baby  
New York to East California  
There's a new wave coming I warn you  
_

"Alright then! You guys join in for the chorus!" Amu screamed as they played. And of course the crowd sang with our favorite girl band.

_We're the kids in Japan  
We're the kids in Japan  
Everybody live for the music-go-round_

_We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in Japan_

When the song finished, everyone was begging for more. "Alright, alright lemme think here. How about... ah I know! A song I wrote a long time ago. I think it was... you belong with me?" The crowd went fucking wild. Amu laughed, "Alright ya'll since your so awesome this one is for you." She looked back and smirked, which made her friends roll their eyes. But they complied and started playing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

The crowd loved it, which made Amu smirk. "Alright my loyal fans.. I have a song you might like, it's called triple baka. Two reasons. One, I am an idiot. And two... well same as the first. Ahhahah let's just start." She cued the synthesizer to be put near Nadeshiko, and counted down with her fingers, 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. And they began..

_pipo-papo  
Ahhhhhhhh  
anata no kokoro wo Bakkyun kyun  
yeah!yeah!yeah!  
kiga tsukeba Monitor no maede  
_

_ohayo!  
shiranai aidani nemuke arawareta  
(ah-u-ah-u-)  
isogashii noni amae nagara  
yoseru kotoba ni sasoware  
kimiwa jitsuni BAKA danah  
_

_"honkide tsuraretah"  
(den deden)  
kanpeki ni mani awanai  
doushiyoumo nai sono toki  
hirameita nanika ni yori  
suguni akirameta  
_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA  
naniga kokomade anata wo ugokasu no?  
ugokasunomichi naru sekai e tobi tatsu kibou nose  
_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA hokani yarukoto madamada  
arun jyanai? (takusan no )  
naite waratte  
okoru koto makasete ne!  
watashi no iro ni shiteageru  
_

_Creative na kokoro wa orenai sa  
souwa iukeredo sudeni kuzure teta  
(oi sorewa dame daro)  
naani mata mochinaose ba hora yaruki!  
takusan afureru sunadokei no youni  
(den dede)  
tekito-ni tsukuri ageru  
dakedo nanika monotarizu NETA wo sagashite mitakedo  
chikara tsukite kita  
_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA machibouke nanoni  
tenuki toka hidoi yo (hidosugi)  
honki daseba siawase desyo anata nara ha!  
_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA yarubeki kotowa  
subete wasure chae (sute chae YO)  
utau odoru egaku  
kotoba okuri dasu  
watasino tameni  
Ah ah ah ah ah...  
Teto te teto  
_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA  
naniga kokomade anata wo ugokasu no?  
michi naru sekai e tobi tatsu kibou nose  
_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA hokani yarukoto madamada  
arun jyanai? (takusan no )  
naite waratte  
okoru koto makasete ne!  
_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA machibouke nanoni  
tenuki toka hidoi yo (hidosugi)  
honki daseba siawase desyo anata nara  
_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA yarubeki kotowa  
subete wasure cyae (sute cyae YO)  
utau odoru egaku  
kotoba okuri dasu  
anata no iro ni shiteageru _

When she finished, everyone was cheering or laughing. She laughed a little, too. "Alright let's choose out... Uh, which song?" "How about LYING WHORE!" Saaya screamed, hoping to throw them off. "Nah, that's your song, sunshine. But I don't think I could do it as well as you... Ahaha! How about a song I like? "Girlfriend" ring a bell?" Saaya fumed when she heard that song. That was the song Amu sung on the night of Saaya and Ikuto's first/only date. Everyone else went fucking wild! "Alright, let's hit it!"

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right  
_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyones talking about

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

_Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way_

Backstage, Ikuto was chuckling. He remembered this as the song that basically broke him and Saaya up, along with a kiss at the end. But when he looked out to her, he almost froze. He didn't see 'Sakura' on stage for that second, just a brief second. No he saw Amu, _HIS_ Amu. But that made him shake his head, Amu wouldn't be one to do something like this...

"Alright let's see... I need to chose a song... how.. about... Simple and clean?" Everyone cheered, which made Amu chuckle, then realize something. "Oh. My. God. I am such a pervert for thinking this, but... someone say "Make it simple and clean." " So a girl around 14 walked near the front. "Uh.. my name is Rima, and I would like you to make it simple and clean." "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Amu screamed, which made everyone start laughing. After a good 5 minutes of laughter, Amu straightened up. "Alrighty then, let's play! Haha, that's what she said, too." That definitely made Ikuto freeze. The only girl he knew who as much of a perv as that was Amu... Nah maybe they both are weirdo pervs. As he thought, Amu's band started to play.

_Oh_

_Yeahhhh_

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need (oh no)  
You smiled at me and said,_

_"Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What i meant when i said 'No.'"  
I don't think life is quite that simple_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

_Oh..._

_Yeahhhh_

_Oh_

"Alright alright... I have an idea! "Amu screamed over the roar of the crowd. "How about I play for you a really special song alright? I call it, everybody's fool." The crowd was confused until Amu smirked, "Relax, ya'll. You're all too tense, it's a good song. Then, I'mma play this relaxing song. I think ya'll will like it." that made the audience happy, which made Amu cue the band and start...

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

_never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled_

_look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she_

_never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore_

_it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool _

When the song ended, everyone went quiet... 'til they burst into the loudest applause they've gotten so far. "Alright, alright, how about our new song? Fire!" The crowd applauded, while Utau, Sarita, and Nadeshiko put their instruments down and came to the front, each with a mic. Kairi snuck into the synthesizer and signaled them ready. Amu nodded and smiled, "Wish us luck! And, here we go!" The beat started,

_[Amu]  
I go by the name of Sakura of Cherry Blossom  
It's been a long time comin' but we here now  
And we about to set the roof on fire, baby (uh oh)  
You better get yours _

_Cause I'm getting' mine._

_[Nadeshiko]eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h  
[Sarita]Cherry blossom  
[Nadeshiko]eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h  
[Sarita]YOU GOTTA RING THE ALARM  
[Nadeshiko]eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h  
[Sarita]WE'RE 2NE1  
[Nadeshiko]eh eh eh eh eh eh  
[ALL]HEY HEY HEY HEY_

_[Amu]  
Come in Come in Come in dareun saesangeuro  
Jikyeobkiman han komineun ijae deungeul jigo  
La La La La gashik eobneun naui kkotnoraero  
Ha Ha Ha Ha dashineol bichi mothaedoruk_

_[Utau]  
Now lets chumeul chumuel chumeul chouyo Wanna get down  
Boda kkeun kkumeul kkumeul kkumeul gwo saesangeun naemam  
Daero da hal su ittgiyae kkeum jayureul euihae Tonight Tonight_

_[Nadeshiko]  
Nae nunbicheun bitnaneun byeol deulro  
Na shimjangsogeun tae u neun jeo beulbitdo  
Yeongweonhajin anhkyeatji deo irheul keon eobsji  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OH Yeah_

_[Amu]  
Na mi mi mi mi mi mi mi michigo shippeo  
Deo pali tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tikgo shippeo  
Jeo nopeun bildingeuro jeo pureun haneuleoro  
Keukae so ri ri ri ri ri ri richigu shippeo_

_[Sarita]  
You got the fire naui gaseumeun kkung kkung kkung  
You gotta drop it like its hot jigeum meomchuryeo hajima Ooh  
The Fire nae meoriseukeun kkung kung kkung  
I gotta drop it like it's hot meomchuryeo hajima (Hey)_

_[Amu]  
Get up Get up Get up Get up myeotbeol neomeojyeodo  
Mideotdeon saesangi nal teudashi baeshinhaedo  
Na na na nan jeoldae eulji anha babo cheoreom  
Eo meo meo meo naesungtalji mal a nam deul cheoreom_

_[Utau]  
Naega jeo kkeulkkaji daeryeokalkae Follo-Follow me  
Sumi cha oreulmankeum dalryeojineun naui gaseumi  
Eonji na shiljimaneun alnha jaemitchyeo?  
Keomnaji mal a Let it go  
Boda deo naeun nae ilro Le Le Le Le Le Let's go_

_[Nadeshiko]  
Nae nunbicheun bitnaneun byeol deulro  
Na shimjangsogeun tae u neun jeo beulbitdo  
Yeongweonhajin anhkyeatji deo irheul keon eobsji  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OH Yeah_

_[Amu]  
Na mi mi mi mi mi mi mi michigo shippeo  
Deo pali tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tikgo shippeo  
Jeo nopeun bildingeuro jeo pureun haneuleoro  
Keukae so ri ri ri ri ri ri richigu shippeo_

_[Amu]Sori jilleo_

_[Nadeshiko]eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h  
[Sarita]2NE1  
[Nadeshiko]eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h  
[Sarita]YOU BETTER RING THE ALARM  
[Nadeshiko ]eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h  
[Sarita]WE'RE 2NE1  
[Nadeshiko]eh eh eh eh eh eh  
[Amu] oh_

_[Sarita]  
Meoriga chalrang chalrang chalrang chalrang daedoreuk  
Eongdeongil salrang salrang salrang salrang heundeulo  
Meoriga chalrang chalrang chalrang chalrang daedoreuk  
Eongdeongil salrang salrang salrang salrang heundeulo Uh_

_[Amu] Na mi mi mi mi mi mi mi michigo shippeo  
Deo pali tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tikgo shippeo  
Jeo nopeun bildingeuro jeo pureun haneuleoro  
Keukae so ri ri ri ri ri ri richigu shippeo_

_Eonjena oneulcheoreom nan jayoreubgo shippeo_

As per usual, the crowd loved it! Everyone did, which made Amu smile. "Alright this one, some of you may know. It's called "Because of you". Care to start playing, my friends?" Amu said softly, turning to Nadeshiko. She nodded and started playing, which made Amu start singing.

_Ajikdo na geudaereul ijji mothae  
I'll never forget, boy, I'll never forget, boy_

_He eojinji beolsseo myeot nyeoni jinatneunji molla  
Geudae saenggak manhamyeon jakku nunmul man heulleo  
Oneul ttara wae geureohke niga bogo peulkka  
Chang bakkwi bissoriga nae mameul heundeureo nwa_

_Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeong juji malgeol geuraesseo  
Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa  
Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeong juji malgeol geuraesseo  
Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa_

_Nan hangsang neomanwi jang miga dwiryeodeon nae mameul ani  
Ije jogaknan sarangwi machim pyoga dwaetdaneun geol  
Nunmuri millyeowa memareun ibsuri jeojeo  
Ije eotteokhae geudael ijeulsu eobseo_

_Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo, maeil bam nan  
Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo, geudae ttaemune  
Neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo, oh boy  
Neo ttaemune, neo ttaemune, moduda ilheosseo_

_Jeongmal dap dap daphae, gap, gap, gaphae  
Mak mak makhae, neo eobtneun sesangi  
Nae malmameul sshibeo nohgo jajonsim jit balba nohgo  
Nae mameul jjijeo nohgo wae nareul tteonaga_

_Geunaldo biga wasseotji hanchameul geudaen  
Mareobshi nareul bara bogiman haesseo  
Heundeulli neun nunbitgwa aesseo jitneun eosaekhan  
Misoga ibyeoreul yaegi haejweo_

_Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeongjuji malgeol geuraesseo  
Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa  
Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeongjuji malgeol geuraesseo  
Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa_

_Nabogo tteonarago hal ttaen eonjego tteonan danikka eojjeogo  
Michin saram chwigeup manhae jeongmal himdeureo boy, slow down  
Amureon maldo mothan chae ureo, cuz I want to stay next to you  
My love is true, wanna go back to when I was with you_

_Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo, maeil bam nan  
Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo, geudae ttaemune  
Neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo, oh boy  
Neo ttaemune, neo ttaemune, moduda ilheosseo_

_Jeongmal dap dap daphae, gap, gap, gaphae  
Mak mak makhae, neo eobtneun sesangi  
Nae malmameul sshibeo nohgo jajonsim jit balba nohgo  
Nae mameul jjijeo nohgo wae nareul tteonaga_

_I miss you, I need you  
Kkum sogeseon ajikdo I'm with you  
I miss you, I need you  
Shiganeul dwi deollyeo wanna kiss you again, my boy_

_Mami neomu apeunde gyeondigi  
Gwiro unde neoneun eodiseon mweol hani, na ureosseo cham manhi  
Neo eobshin nan mossareo  
Naegero dorawajweo nal tteonagajima_

_Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo, yeah  
Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo, manhido useosseo nan  
Neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo, oh yeah  
Neo ttaemune, neo ttaemune, moduda ilheosseo, neo ttaemune na_

_Jeongmal dap dap daphae, gap, gap, gaphae  
Mak mak makhae, neo eobtneun sesangi  
Nae malmameul sshibeo nohgo jajonsim jit balba nohgo  
Nae mameul jjijeo nohgo wae nareul tteonaga_

When the song ended the crowd went speechless. Most of them knew this, since this was the song Amu Hinamori sung at their class day two months ago. Amu smiled softly, "Ah so you recognized it? Yeah some of you might have heard it a few months ago. By Amu Hinamori, and I know your thinking, 'Wait, why does Sakura Petalsfall know a song Amu sung?' Well it's cause my name isn't Sakura Petalsfall... I am Amu Hinamori, the cool and spicy girl." With that she took off her wig and threw it to the side, hitting Saaya's face.

But Saaya didn't care, because she was surprised and confused. Why would Amu do this? Amu proceeded to take out her hazel contacts and threw them away, revealing her golden as honey eyes. Everyone gasped, even Ikuto and the guys. Ikuto stopped... his Amu was Sakura? The Sakura who had kissed him, joked with him. His head spun, but he listened to her words. "Yeah, I know you're all gonna ask, 'Amu, why'd ya do it?' Well, I'll tell you why. I thought of it as first, a way to get back at Ikuto and Kukai, to show them that girls can be in bands too. Then it started becoming something more, something I loved deeply. And hell, it helped me show my feelings to Ikuto, even though he never got it. But, I'm not alone in this." She pointed to Utau, "Her name isn't Amy Spring, it's Utau, one of my best friends." With that, Utau sighed and took off her wig and contacts, throwing them away as well.

Once again her soft light gold hair shone in the stage light, her purple eyes gleaming with wonder at Amu. But, Amu didn't stop there. She turned to Sarita, "And this isn't Alice Dragon, no, it's Sarita, another close friend." Sarita sighed and took off the brown wig and out the brown contacts. Soon her true hair color and eyes shone for people to see. "And Luna Miyazaki? Please. Her name is Rima, my closest, best friend." Rima removed her black contacts and wig, to show her darkish blond hair and brown eyes gleaming with anger.

"And it's not Lily Wallflower, it's Nadeshiko, along with Rose Summer? That's Yaya." When Amu spoke, Nadeshiko removed her wig and let her long purple hair flow, her contacts gone, her darker golden eyes staring out into the crowd. Yaya removed her wig and contacts, to show off her light brown hair and matching eyes. With that, Amu turned back to the crowd. "Hate us if you will, but we wanted to get back at the guys who put us down, saying we couldn't be in a band because we are girls. What the fuck! So, we have one more song and it's called, Just like a pill." Amu reached into her jean pocket and pulled out an elbow length fingerless glove. She pulled it on and ripped her pants off, showing off her black leather thigh length skirt with a slit up to mid thigh. "Nadeshiko, if you'd please?" Amu asked. Nadeshiko nodded and they started..

_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill_

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill _

When the song ended, the crowd was silent for a moment, which made Amu sigh. She signaled for the girls to leave when suddenly, the crowd went into the biggest applause imaginable. They were chanting the girls names, making Amu flash her smile. She bowed, and helped the girls off stage with their equipment. When Amu got off stage, she immediately heard, "AMU!" She turned around and there was Ikuto trying to get to her. She froze, scared at what he might say. She ran towards her dressing room and slammed the door shut. Her heart pounded at 50 miles per hour, scared out of her wits.

She leaned against the door, and slid to the ground. She took slow deep breaths and sighed. "What am I gonna do! Agh!" She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in them. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, her eyes close to tears. "God he probably hates me now. The one guy I truly love HATES ME... AGH!" She ripped her necklace off, the one Ikuto gave her, and threw it across the room.

She got up and wiped her face of any tears that threatened to fall. She would be strong, she wouldn't care what people said today. This was the day she would show everyone that she was someone who was strong and could do things people said she couldn't. Especially the boys. She opened the door, where Spencer stood. Amu's eyes watered as she launched herself into her cousin, "Shhh... it's OK, it's OK, just calm down mmkay? Your probably gonna win! Be happy!" He smiled at her, which made her smile. She nodded and giggled, "You're right Spencer. I mean, I did my best!" He laughed, "Alright, now get out of her and to the girls, they are calling everyone on stage soon to announce the winner." She nodded and ran to her friends, smiling softly. Spencer on the other hand looked in the room and saw the necklace, which made him sigh.

He went over and picked it up, keeping it safely in his pocket. "Better keep it, just incase." He left the room and went to join his cousin, plastering a fake smile on. Meanwhile, Ikuto was searching frantically for Amu. He needed to see her, to tell her he was sorry. And that he didn't fucking care if she lied to him. He was about to catch her when suddenly, the announcer's voice boomed from the stage. "Will Cherry Blossom, Midnight Blue, and Saaya's girls come up onto the stage. We are about to announce our 2010 battle of the bands winner." And with that, the 3 bands walked onto the stage, where hundreds of fans were cheering.

What the announcer said next changed the lives of one of the three bands forever.

+*+*+***+*+*+*+**+*+**++*+*+*+++++++++*+**+*+****+*+*+*+***+*+*++*+*+*+*+*/*+*+*++*

**Ahhhhh DONE!**

**HA!**

**IN YOUR FACES!**

**Now the songs are as followed**

**Sanctuary- Utada Hikaru**

**Kids in America- LEN**

**You belong with me- Taylor swift**

**Triple Baka- Hatsune Miku**

**Girlfriend- Avril Laveigne**

**Simple and Clean- Utada Hikaru**

**Everybody's fool- Evenesence **

**Fire!- 2NE1**

**Because of you- After school**

**Just like a pill- PINK**

**Alright now as I promised, I would included the whatever I wrote at the top**

**Shugo Chara- Amu Hinamori, a freshmen in high school, is a total tomboy. She dresses as a guy, has her hair short like one, and acts like one. When she transfers to a new high school, nobody knows whether she is a girl or a guy. That is, until she runs into Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the hottest guy in school. After their little run in, he seems to be taking an interest in her.. is that a good thing or not?**

**Pairing: AMUTO**

**rating:T**

**Total Drama Island-Gwen left everything in Canada to move down to NYC with Trent to help him pursue his music career. While he 'worked' on writing new songs in their apartment, Gwen is stuck taking 3 different jobs a week to pay for the rent and everything. But what happens if two very familiar faces decided to move near by them? What will happen? Will sparks fly between two? Or hatred so deep it ran through their bones?**

**Pairing: D/G**

**Rating: T**

**Inuyasha: Based off of the manga, Beauty Pop, Inuyasha is a hard headed expert hair stylist. Along with his team, Sesshomaru and Shippo, they are their highschool's top makeover group, called hair project. Meet Kagome Higurashi, a calm, cool, and collected student. A year below the boys, Kagome holds a secret she doesn't let many people see. But what happens when someone starts making girls over who were rejected by the guys? **

**Pairing: InuKag with SanMir, KouAya.**

**Raiting: T**

**Me: alright then! Now all you have to do is to sumbit a name you think would fit any of these stoeis. The winners will be annonced probably either in the epilouge, or in Shh.. I got a secret.**

**Now keep a look out**

**Ikuto: yeah yeah sure old lady**

**Me: -throws a crowbar at his head- heheh that is SO much more fun then asitting him**

**Ikuto: owwww mother fucker**

**Me: alright then! Just rate and review monamis! :D love you alll!**


	15. And the winner is

**OMFG DX**

**This is like**

**my last real chapter**

**before the epilouge!**

**-gasp-**

**but fear not the new ones will be awesome!**

**Promise!**

**Now... This chapter will be tricky**

**I chose the winner**

**so yeah lols :3**

**BTW**

**I'm writing a new story **

**besides those 3**

**idk if yu wanna read it... it's NO FAN FIC**

**Just a story I made**

**ahhhahh**

**:3**

**now onwards**

**Brian: Manda don't own anything got it? Good**

**BTW! FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ikuto forms a band called Midnight Blue, but won't let his best friend Amu sing? So what does Amu do? Makes her own band of course!n but she disguises herself and her bandmates. When Ikuto finds out this all girl band is going to be in the battle of the bands with his... how the hell would he react? What about if he finds out its her?**

The three bands walked onto stage slowly, listening to the crowd go insane in seeing them. The three bands lined up in order, Saaya's first, Ikuto's second, and lastly, Amu's. Amu, was in the middle of her friends, looking at the crowd the with best smile she could muster at that moment. The announcer, a short Asian guy, held an envelope. "And now what you have all been waiting for! There are two prizes second place will be preforming tomorrow at the class of 2010, while the first place winner shall receive something more.. better. The first place winner shall win the chance to record an album with a band of their choice, which will be sold as well."

The bands were nervous with anticipation as the man opened the envelope. "And second place goes to... Midnight Blue!" the crowd was wild as Ikuto stepped forward and excepted a handshake from the man. Then it got all quiet as the announcer started to speak again. "Will the last two band leaders step forward?" Both Amu and Saaya stepped forward, facing the crowd. "And this years Battle of the Bands winner is... Cherry Blossom!" The crowd went fucking insane as all the girls ran up and started lifting Amu into the air, "Amu! We did it! We did it!"

Amu beamed as she accepted the paper from the announcer. "Alright then that's it folks! Get home safe!" Everyone 'Awe-ed' and started leaving. Amu smiled softly then motioned for the girls to follow her. She helped them gather their instruments into the van and just as she was getting into the front seat, someone screamed her name. She turned back and saw Ikuto as he ran towards her. She started to shake and moved fast to get in the van, lock the door, and get her seat belt on. She turned towards Spencer, her eyes pleading him to go. He nodded and turned to make sure everyone was in the car and safe.

BY the time Ikuto got to the van and grabbed the handle to her door, Spencer had sped off. In their wake, they left a huge cloud of dust, making Ikuto cough. When the dust cleared, they were long gone. Ikuto sank to his knees and held his head, wondering what the fuck he did wrong. Flashes of Amu singing at home with him passed through his eyes, making him groan. He hit his head, "Dammit! Why didn't I notice earlier!" He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look up. Kukai was looking down empathetically, knowing the pain his best friend felt. All the boys were hurt really, the girls they cared and loved lied to them for half a year, making their chests ache. Ikuto stood and exhaled shakily, "That's it. I'm going to show her how I fell, no matter what she says." The others nodded and they piled into Kukai's van, driving to Ikuto's house.

With the girls, Spencer dropped all the others at home, leaving him and Amu for last. He drove up to her house and parked the van in the driveway, getting out slightly. He went to the other side and picked up Amu, carrying her inside to her room. After he laid her down in her bed, he took out the necklace in his pocket and played with it a little. He sighed softly and went to the guest room, where he fell fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, was interesting. Graduation was at 1 and when Amu woke up, it was 10 in the morning. She yawned and grabbed dress pants, a button down, and a tie then made her way to the bathroom. After her shower, she looked herself over in the mirror and smirked. She wore black dress pants, a white button down, and a half black half white tie, a yin yang symbol at the bottom of it. She ran a hand through her black hair and nodded. Going into the guest room, she jumped atop her big cousin. "Spencer! Wake up! Wake up!" HE groaned and grabbed her, bringing her down with him. "NO talk. Go sleep. To early." He mumbled as he held her tight.

She groaned then smirked. "Big cousin. Those crazy girls are here again. And they have another guy." Her cousin's eyes widened as he screamed and jumped up high, hitting his head on the ceiling. She laughed and sat up smirking, "Awe give it a rest. It was 3 years ago cousin. CHILL!" He shuddered and sat next to her, "Never. Remind. Me" She laughed softly, "Yes sir."

Now, your wondering, what are they talking about? When Spencer was in high school, he was the hottest boy there. But he wouldn't go out with anyone, so his fan club? Thought he was gay. So they made a yaoi club and tried to get him with so many different guys. To this day he is still scarred for life.

.

While the cousins talked the doorbell rang. Curious, Amu went downstairs to check on things, and the people at her door made her groan. "Why. Just why! I mean come on this isn't fair." She shivered as her 5 best girl friends walked into the house, carrying bags. Again. "Spencer!" She ran upstairs and hid in her cousins bed, making him laugh. "OH. So your not scared of anything huh?" "Shut up and save me old man." "Now I might not." "Spencer!" Hey It's no ME graduating highschool! Now go get dressed!" He got up and pulled her into the hall, shoving her into the others. "Take her and have fun!" He slammed the door, making her glare. "YOU will PAY!" Spencer just laughed as the girls dragged Amu into her room, her screams heard from miles away.

~*Time Skippy! :D I MISSED THEE!*~ (Ikuto: T_T Fuck this -gropes my ass- PERV! -smacks his head!)

Ikuto stood on the stage in the auditorium, looking out. He had just finished setting up then looked around, sighing. He saw people starting to trickle in, but no Amu in sight. He looked down to hit outfit and gulped, hoping she'd like it. It was black dress pants, a dark blue shirt, a black tie with a light blue dragon, and a black suit jacket. He looked back at the guys, who were all wearing the same thing basically, just the shirt and tie colors differed.

"Relax Ikuto, she's gonna show." Kukai said, a small smile on his face. Just as those words left his mouth, the door burst open, 5 girls dragging another behind them. "LET ME GO! THIS IS SEXUAL HARRASMENT! I WILL SUE YOU GUYS!" Ikuto and everyone laughed as the girls dragged the other person to her seat, revealing someone who looked much different. The girl had short pink/black hair, bright honey eyes, and light red lips. Light pink blush painted her cheeks, with light smoky eyeshadow. She wore the light yellow graduation gown, which made all the girls scold her. She just rolled her eyes and sat down, looking down.

"Good god what I'd give to get under that gown." "And what I'd give to BEAT your ass.

Amu was glaring at them, making the girls laugh and sit around her. Amu grimaced as she looked around. On the stage, she saw Ikuto, making her heart flutter. She sighed softly and looked at her feet, her black vans sneaking out. Oh she was SUPPOSED to wear a dress her friends gave her, but she instead wore something different and put the gown on so they couldn't see what she wore. Of course, they chasted her about it but she just shook them off. Finally, everyone was sitting down, eager to hear what Midnight Blue had in store for them tonight.

The principal stood on stage infront of everyone and cleared his throat, "Ehhem! Welcome class of 2010! Now as we all know, last night in the battle of the bands, Midnight Blue came in second place!" A lot of people were applauding, as Amu just sighed softly and looked around. "Also! In first place is our own, Cherry Blossom!" Everyone went wild as Amu blushed and sunk low into her chair. "Now. As promised, Midnight Blue will be preforming tonight just for us ! Now.. er go ahead Ikuto?" Ikuto smirked and took the mike, "Well... tonight? Will be amazing. Let's kick it off with a new song we wrote, called Mi Nina Bonita," he winked as the girls swooned. Ikuto smirked as Nagi started the synthesizer. He and Kukai put down their guitars and smiled out to the crowd. '

[Alright! Ikuto is _this _ and Kukai is **this** and both is_**This!**_]

_Richi Peña  
Ikuto y Kukai_  
**Esta cancion nació de un pensamiento  
Es Así  
Y yo solo pienso en ti  
Mi niña bonita**  
_Mi amor  
Oyee  
Tu reconoces un hig cuando lo oyes_

_Lo que siento por ti  
Es ternura y pasión  
Tú me has hecho sentir  
Que hay en mi corazón  
Tanto amoooor  
Tanto amoor_

**Yo nací para ti  
Y tú también para mí  
Y ahora sé que morir es tratar de vivir  
Sin tu amoor  
Sin tu amoor**

_Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa  
Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas  
Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo  
Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo_

**Mi niña bonita brillante lucero  
Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero  
Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo  
Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos  
**  
**Aquí hay amoor  
Aquí hay amoor  
Aquí hay amoor amor  
Aquí hay amoor amor  
Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor  
**  
_Este amor que como espuma sube  
Que cuando te tomo de la mano por el parque  
Camino en las nubes  
Parece mentira que ya no recuerdo nada  
Cuando solo estuve  
Nada se podrá comparar  
Con algo tan especial_

**Nada se compara con lo nuestro mi vida**

_Le agradezco al tiempo  
Que me ha demostrado que las cosas buenas llegan  
En cualquier momento  
Yo no imaginaba que conocería  
Algún día este sentimiento  
Un amor puro y natural  
__Digno de admirar  
(Digno de admirar princesa)_

_Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría  
De bello detalle cada día  
Nena quién lo diría  
Que algún día yo me enamoraría  
Y que sin tu amor no viviría  
Como sabia que esto pasaría  
Que ibas a ser mía  
Y que yo querría  
Amarte por siempre mi niña bonita_

_Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa  
Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas  
Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo  
Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo  
_  
**Mi niña bonita brillante lucero  
Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero  
Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo  
Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos  
Aquí hay amoor**  
_(mi niña bonita)_  
**Aquí hay amoor**  
_(mi niña bonita)_  
**Aquí hay amoor amor  
Aquí hay amoor amor  
Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor**  
_  
Desde este momento no podrás sacarte esta canción de tú cabeza_

**Ikuto Y Kukai  
Mi Niña Bonita**  
_Tú y únicamente tú_  
**Mi Niñaa Boniiitaa!**  
_**Más nah**_

The crowd went wild, since every-time Kukai said amor, him and Ikuto would make hearts with their hands. When the crowd settled down, Ikuto picked up his guitar and grabbed the mike, "This next song is dedicated to a certain girl in the audience. It's called, I'd do anything."

Amu blinked as Brian, Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto started to play.

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_

_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand_

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back_

_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again_

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)_

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you _

When he finished, everyone was going nuts, even Amu was showing a little wild side. "Alright! Let's stop the love songs and shit for something good! It's called? On a saturday!" Nagi stood at the keyboard and grinned as they started to play.

[Ikuto is _This _Kukai is **This ** and Brian is This.]

_The face of another day_

_Searching of the voice of a better way_

_**They say that it's a bad time of year**_

_**To be up in arms**_

_So we're pushing on cause we know in our hearts_

_It's the only way_

**To stay afloat with the sharks at ba**

**y** _**Avoid being a casualty of the circumstances**_

_**And second chances are shredded day by day**_

Will your legs fail you

When you stand too straight and tall

Cause the world's gone mad

The taller you are, the harder you fall

_Sail up into the night sky_

_Until our worlds collide_

_**Tonight we feel alive**_

_Stand up where I can see you_

_No reason left to hide_

_**Tonight we feel alive**_

_You asked, what would I stand for_

_Truth is_ _**I stand for this**_

_It's passion perfected_

_Fashion neglected_

A** natural infection of all we have seen** **It's the only way**

**Since we discovered we had a say**

_Found that the world's not as cold and grey_

_As our circumstances_

_And second chances living out the days_

Will your legs fail you

When you stand too straight and tall

Cause the world's gone mad

The taller you are, the harder you fall

I won't stand for this

_Sail up into the night sky_

_Until our worlds collide_

_**Tonight we feel alive**_

_Stand up where I can see you_

_No reason left to hide_

_**Tonight we feel alive**_

_**Tonight, tonight, tonight**_

_Stand up where I can see you_

_No reason left to hide_

**It's the only way**

**It's the only way**

_**Tonight we feel alive**_

**It's the only way**

**It's the only way**

_**Tonight, tonight, tonight**_

Will your legs fail you

When you stand too straight and tall

Cause the world's gone mad

The taller you are, the harder you fall

**Sail up into the night sky**

**Until our worlds collide**

_**Tonight we feel alive**_

_Stand up where I can see you_

_No reason left to hide_

_**Tonight we feel alive**_

_**Tonight we feel alive**_

_**Tonight, tonight, tonight **_

Everyone was going crazy, while Amu just smiled softly. The song was amazing she had to admit, and the guys KNEW she loved rock music. Ikuto looked out at her, then smirked. She gulped. "Fucker.." She muttered. Ikuto just grinned, "Well. We have another song we wanna play, its called? Break even." Amu raised an eyebrow as all the boys started to play...

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in  
Coz I got time while she got freedom  
Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop me bleeding  
Coz she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't break even, even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains  
Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in  
Coz I got time while she got freedom  
Coz when a heart breaks, no it don't break-  
No it don't break, no it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

_Oh, it don't break even, no _

_Oh, it don't break even, no _

_Oh, it don't break even, no _

Everyone went fucking crazy! People jumped out of their seats as Amu just blinked. "Does this asshole think about me like this? Fuck that shit. I'm going up there." She stood up and walked over to the stage, put one hand on the stage floor, and jumped up. "OI! Fucktard! You think that I'm HAPPY? Fuck you!" "Prove it A.m.u." He smirked as she glared. "Fine you fucker. Brian remember that song I showed you I wrote a few days ago?" Brian blinked. "Yeah?" "You showed the other guys right?" "Yea why?" "Start playing it boys." She pushed Ikuto to the side and looked out. "Prepare to be amazed." She pulled off the gown, revaling an outfit that made Ikuto's mouth drop. She wore a long sleeved purple/black low V neck shirt, with the word, _Faith, _in rhinestones embroided just below the end of the V. Little wings made out of rhinestones were on her shoulder, a hood attached to the back of the shirt. Black denim cut off knee shorts, and her black vans finished off her outfit. "Hit it Brian." He nodded to the guys who started playing a soft kinda tune.

_Ooooooooouuhh_

She looked at Ikuto and held out her arm, staring into his eyes.

_Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days ( ohhuh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

_The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby_

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

_So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh_

_I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh_

When she finished singing, everyone went silent. Her arms dropped to her side, "Told ya. You got it fucking wrong you idiot." Before Ikuto could even say a word, everyone cheered like crazy for the song. She looked up and smirked, "Theres one more. Ikuto? Remember that song we wrote like 4 years ago?" "You mean Airplanes?" "Exactly." "OH Amu dont make me." "Yes. You will. Or else I reveal what happened in 7th grade." She smirked as he paled. HE turned to the guys, "GO... start playing Airplanes. Please. Before I end up dead." The guys nodded as Nagi started to play. As he started to play, everyone started to clap in beat.

[Amu is gonna be _this _and Ikuto is **this **COMPREHENDO?]

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now __**(wish right now, wish right now)**__  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now __**(wish right now, wish right now)**_**  
**

**Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
****You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now __**(wish right now, wish right now)**__  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now __**(wish right now, wish right now)**_

**Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now __**(wish right now, wish right now)**__  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now__** (wish right now, wish right now)**_

Everyone went crazy after they finished the song. "Ikuto... I gotta admt this... I fucking love. I dont mean to curse but I still love you! No matter what! Ugh.. I feel stupid saying this in front of everyone." She shook her head and turned away, while Ikuto grabbed her hand. "You are SO not stupid." He pulled her into a hug and held her tight. "No no no your not stupid! Your my Amu! My strawberry!" He smiled as she hugged him back, "And your my Ikuto! My little Mr. ki- KYA! PERVERT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" See, when Ikuto hugged her, he unhooked her bra, making it basically come off. She glared and grabbed his guitar, "YOUR FUCKING DEAD!" She chased him around the auditorium for a good hour, until she crashed the guitar into his head. Of course no harm came to the guitar.

The principal was flustered but called order once more. "Quiet! Quiet!" When everyone settled down, they started to give out the diplomas and such. When everyone had received their diplomas, the principal smiled. "Congradulations class of 2010!" Everyone got up and ran out, applauding and having fun. Of course, Ikuto had his arm around Amu's waist and smirked. "Well. Looks like we got a LONG time to talk about what's gonna happen with us." "You KNOW I just wanna stay with you babe." "Amu Hinamori? Calling me babe? Oh she must love me." "Just shut up and kiss me." "My pleasure," he bent down and kissed her softly, holding her close. Of course, everyone got pictures of the perfect couple...

+*+*+***+*+*+*+**+*+**++*+*+*+++++++++*+**+*+****+*+*+*+***+*+*++*+*+*+*+*/*+*+*++*

**OH MY GODDD**

**ITS BEN**

**LIKE**

**MONTHSSS**

**I'M SORRY! I WAS BUSY!**

**SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**AFHAILERFJ HJKLHVKLAJDFHLJKHARTH**

**I missed you all though :D **

**And I hope you like this**

**now remember to be on the look out for my next few stories**

**appering AFTER I finish this one**

**and the other one I have out right now...**

**So yeahhh**

**It's sad**

**but dont worry **

**next time I write**

**I will have an AMAZING chapter up**

**love you all**

**Manda**

**OH! song list right! **

**Mi Nina Bonita- Chino y Nacho**

**I'd do anything- Simple plan**

**On a Saturday- Four Year Strong**

**Breakeven- The Script**

**A year without rain- Selena Gomez**

**Airplanes: B.O.B featuring Hailey Williams  
**


	16. Their happy ending

**Awe! Last Chapter D:**

**Be sad!**

**Now lemme just errr**

**start**

**Brian: -blinks- where are the others?**

**Me: er... Idk actually they ran out of here this morning saying something about them and er shopping? -shrugs-**

**Brian: Ah I see... Well Manda does NOT own SC or any mus placed in this story x]**

**Me: awe! Ily bri bri**

**Brian: love ya to**

Epilogue**! **

Amu yawned softly and rolled on to her side, her now waist length pink hair flying all over the bed. her head landed softly on a chest, making her stir and look up, then blush. Her husband was asleep, making her smile. His midnight blue hair messy as ever, covering his eyes. "Awe.. Kawaii." She whispered softly. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, honey meeting blue. He smirked, "Awe. Amu-koi, I did not know you were a pervert. Staring at someone when they slept." She flushed red, "S-shut up!" She hit his bare chest, making him laugh softly, "I love you?" She blinked and kissed his nose, "Forgiven ahha." She got up and stretched, her boy shorts and shirt exposed to the world. Ikuto furrowed his brow. glaring at her clothes.

"Why!"

"Why what baby?"

"After 10 years of marriage! you still dress like a boy!"

"Hush perverted neko. I am much smarter then you."

"Sure you are." She glared at him, "Don't make me do it."

"Do what?"

She smirked at him, his smirk. he gulped. "N-now baby I love you?"

"Amar? Tu amas mi? HA! Yo soy MUY intelligente! Yo no estoy tu! Tu no hablas espanol! En tu musica, tu no comprehendes espanol. Kukai escribió tu musica! No te veo, Mi nina bonita! Es no tu escriben! tu crees que soy tonta! Estupido marido!"

She smirked as he gulped, "I'm confused... but I love you baby!" He pulled her into him and hugged her. "Perverted cat." "Honey covered strawberry." She smiled and went to kiss him when the door burst open and 3 voices said, "Mom! Dad! Look look!" Amu laughed and looked at her 3 kids, Skye her oldest at 10 years old, with green eyes and black hair, looked at her and smirked, "We were cleaning out the closet and found this." He held up an black/white album, making Amu gasp lightly. Karlee the middle child at 8, with light blue eyes and light pink hair, nodded her head furiously, making her hair go all over the place, "We wanna see! What is it ma?" "Yeah momma what?" Her youngest at 7, Josh, said. His dark brown hair and light honey eyes sparkled, "I wanna see." Amu looked at IKuto and smiled. "Come on, let's take a blast from the past. Come on the bed kids, let's explain it." The kids nodded and climbed on to the bed, Skye in between his parents, Josh on Amu's lap and Karlee on Ikuto's. Amu took the album and opened it to the first page, which was the kiss they shared after graduation. "Well.. this is me and your daddy after we graduated high school and worked out somethings." She smiled softly, "It was the best day of my life." "No the best day was when we got married." "Ah.. true.." She turned the page, to pictures of her and the girls, the boys, and some with just Ikuto.

"Well that's Uncle's Nagi, Kairi, Brian,Kukai,and Tadase after graduation along with Aunt's Rima, Yaya, Sarita, Utau, and Nadeshiko."

"Mom?"

"Yes Skye?"

"Are you SURE Uncle Tadase isn't gay? I mean he looks like he is in this picture."

Ikuto howeled with laughed, "That's my boy! Good boy, Skye! Now.. when I was a kid and your mother to, don't play innocent Amu, we called him Tadagay. from now on? you can call him Uncle Tadagay." "Ikuto! They are coming over today!" "My point exactly." She laughed, "Fine. But... anyway on with this." They flipped through the album, pointing out important pictures, until they stopped at one, all the children thought was amazing.

It was Ikuto, in his usual jeans and a t-shirt, placing a necklace on Amu, who was in her jeans and a sweater. The background was one of the windows in her old house, rain hitting it. Ikuto was leaning down, close to her ear, covering most of her face. But you could see her smile, that faint little smile. You could see the chain, with a very familiar pendant hanging from it. The silver black and white yin yang symbol with dragons, that she threw away. A few days after graduation, Spencer had to leave and go home, but before he left, he gave the necklace back to Ikuto and said something Ikuto would never forget. "She's in your hands now cat. We come from a long line of people who need to be cared for.. and who are dangerous, just be on your toes."

Ikuto chuckled at the memory and glanced at Amu, who was twirling that exact chain in her fingers. She never took it off, no matter what. She proclaimed she loved it way to much. She turned the page, making the kids laugh. One picture was Ikuto purposing to her, him on one knee with a sparkling diamond ring in a case, and her covering her mouth and crying, shaking her head yes. The next was.. interesting. It was him hugging her and her face is mad/surprised. Why you ask? Ikuto can be seen unhooking her bra inside her shirt.. again... And the next is Amu chasing Ikuto around the park, well really a blue haired boy running with fear on his face, as a pink blur chased after him.

"Dad... Why is mom chasing you?" Skye raised an eyebrow, looking at his father. "Er... I pinched her?" "AH! Let's er.. hey look more pictures." Amu pointed to some wedding pictures which made Karlee giggle. Amu was facing Ikuto, an ankle length white spaghetti strap dress, with her hair in a bun, and the veil covering her hair beautifully. Ikuto was in black dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt, and a black suit jacket with a white flower pinned to it. The looks on their faces, the love in their eyes, you KNEW they belonged together. After a few pictures like that, and er.. some 'private' pictures as Amu hurridly skipped through, they arrived at when Amu just had Skye. "Awe! Onii-chan is so kawaii!" Karlee screamed as Skye hid his face, which was bright bright red. "Big brother isn't cute! he is manly!" Amu laughed and patted Josh's head, "Sure baby boy sure."

"C-can we move on please?" "Sure hunny. Now here's you in a lil dress, since your father wanted a daughter to spoil, and brought that.. by accident." Skye glared at his father, "YOU WHAT! YOUR DEAD!" Amu laughed and put the album down as Skye tackled Ikuto, Josh and Karlee following in suit. "A-amu! Save your loving husband." "No way!" She joined in and tackled Ikuto, all of them tickling him. They woulda continued, but the doorbell rang. "I got it! Keep the bad blue man down!" Amu got up and ran to the front door, promptly crashing into it. "Ow!" SHe groaned and stoo up, opening the door. "HI Amu!" Sarita screamed and tried to hug the pinkette, making Amu side step and sent Sarita flying.

"No touchy!" Brian laughed and picked Amu up, spinning her around. "ONII-CHAN! DOWN"! "Dad let my aut down! Don't worry Auntie we got you!" Two little kids, around 10 years old, kicked Brian in the er.. bad place, making him drop her. "Ou-Jason! Lexi! !" She picked up the boy, who hard light blond hair with brown eyes. The girl, who had similar fetures, just brown hair and blue eyes, clung to her side. "How's my favorite niece and nephew?" "Okay!" She smiled and cuddled him as Brian and Sarita glared at the three, "Why do they love you more!" "Cause I'm awesome!" "Yeah! We wanna be as bad ass as Amu!" Amu laughed and put him down, "Hi. Ahhah Ikuto is in my room with the kids, go have fun. Oh and onii-chan? He said I was stupid!" Brian's eyes flashed red, "IKUTO!" Brian ,Jason, and Lexi ran into the room, Ikuto's screams of "Help me!" were heard everywhere in the world.

Sarita laughed, "Interesting neh?" "They are complex hun." And then the bell rang.. again. "Coming!" Amu opened the door and there stood Kukai with his wife, Utau. "Amu! I missed you!" Utau squeezed the small pinkette to death, "I-I c-cant breathe!" Utau let go and laughed, "Sorry. Ah Isabella! Liam! Say hi to your aunt!" A girl of 7 years old peered from behind her father's legs, long chestnut hair with purple eyes shinning, "Hi auntie.." "Hi baby! Joshie is inside." A boy around 8 looked up at Amu, his chestnut hair in his face, and green eyes peering at Amu. "And Karlee is there to baby. Now go have fun!" Liam smiled and pulled Isabella with him inside. "Kukai Brian's beating up Ikuto, I say go save him." "Uh.. Do I gotta?" Kukai gulped. "GO. NOW!" Amu screamed, making him run past her, leaving a trail of dust.

Sarita pouted as Amu closed the door, "Why does Utau get to hug you?" "She didn't scream and run at me now did she?" "...No..." "Exactly." The 3 women sat on the light blue couch in the white living room, talking. "So Amu, do you miss being a musician?" "Honestly? To much work. I rather be the best music teacher at the best school in Japan." Amu smiled, "How about you guys?" "No.. I like being a singing teacher! Well coach... but i get paid alot." "Nice, Utau, and what about you Sarita?" "I kinda do but I love being well a nurse! Brian doesn't like the creeps who stare at me, but I'm totally fine with it." Amu was about to say something, when the doorbell ran again. Amu groaned and answered it, smiling. "Rima! Nagi! And hello Amanda!" Rima looked up at the pinkette then at the 11 year old girl who was hiding behind Nagi. "Amanda just say hi." A girl with light purple hair and dark brown eyes stuck her head out, "Hi Aunt Amu." She yawned and leaned on her father, "Old man. I'm sleepy. Wait.. Mom is er Uncle Kairi and Aunt Yaya coming?" "Yes. They are." Amanda smiled softly, "Good." "Yes yes now come in.. and er Rima? Ikuto called me stupid." Both mother and daughter's nostrils flared, "WHAT? IKUTO YOUR DEAD!" Amanda ran past the adults and straight for Ikuto. "Ah! Amanda wait!" Nagi chased after her, screaming don't do it!

Amu shivered, "You and your child are scarily alike." "I don't see it." The others rolled their eyes and sat down, "So Amu.. I was thinking, you still have our equipment right? Band stuff." "Yeah why?" "We should play a small show for the kids and our husbands." Amu wanted to object, but the bell rang... again. Amu groaned and stood up, opening the door. "Hey Yaya, Kairi." Kairi nodded as Yaya giggled, "Hi Amu-chi! Sanosuke! Sysuke say hi to Amu!" Two boys, one with green hair and dark eyes, another with light brown hair and dark eyes looked up at her.

"Hi auntie Amu."

"HI to you to! Ah Sanie! Amanda's wrestling Ikuto, wanna go help?"

The 11 year old boy blushed lightly, "S-sure!"

"Lover boy."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"You like Amelia."

Sanosuke smirked as his twin blushed, "Shut up!" Sysuke chased Sanosuke into the house, making Kairi sigh. "Do i have to?" "Go have fun with your kids!" Yaya kissed him as he blushed and ran. Yaya giggled and skipped inside, sitting with the girls. "So yaya, up to playing today?" "Drums?" "Yup." "YAY!" "Hush! It's a surprise!" "Oh yeah ahhah!" The girls laughed, "JUst need Nadeshiko ad Tadagay!" The girls started dying when the doorbell rang, "I-i got it!" Amu was laughing hard when she answered the door, "HI! Ahhah!" Tadase and Nadeshiko blinked, "Are you ok?" "I'm fine! Ahhah come on in! Awe! Is that my lil Amelia?" A girl with light gold eyes and blonde hair shook her hand. "Hi auntie Amu!" "Hi yourself! Ah! Sy Sy is inside attacking Ikuto wanna help?" THe 11 year old girl blushed and ran past Amu, "Alright! Tadagay! er Tadase go attack him. He said he took your ass virginity!" Tadase growled and chased after his daughter. "Amu that's not nice to lie." "I know. Now come on, all 6 of us upstairs to the attic."

Nadeshiko blinked as Amu pulled her inside and all of them went up to the attic, where their old instruments were. "No way. You kept them?" "Duh. Now we have an hour let's learn these." Amu handed out 3 new songs and they practiced quietly...

[TIME SKIPPY! YAYYYY :D]

About two hours later, the girls had all the boys and children come upstairs to the attic. The kids were excited, since Amu never let them in the attic.. and the boys were curious. When they saw all the instruments, and their moms standing there, the kids were really confused. "Wait... Mom what's going on?" Skye looked at his mom, an eyebrow raised. Lexi grabbed his hand, making him turn a light red, "Aunties! Mom! What's going on!" "Ah just sit honeys." Amu smiled as she picked up her guitar, and grabbed a mike. "We are cherry blossom and after 15 years we are gonna play again!" The kids gasped, " YOU WERE IN A BAND?" "Hush! We wanna play. And a new song to," Amu smirked, "The best damn thing! One two three!" The girls started to play and sing..

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
Hey hey ho_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene?  
When do you think they'll finally see?_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright  
Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Give me an A! Always give me what I want  
_

_Give me a M! Mean very very much to me  
U! Are you gonna treat me right?  
_

_Let me hear you scream loud  
Let me hear you scream loud  
One, two, three, four!_

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene?  
When do you think they'll finally see?_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
Hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

The boys mouthes dropped and hid their faces, so they were still ticked after 15 years huh? The kids were clapping loud, "More! Mom plays amazing!" All the kids cheered for their mothers, making them blush. "Alright 2 more then its time for food!" "Yay!" "Now how about... Mine? I just came up with it.." She smiled and started to play..

[Amu is _this _and Nadeshiko is **this]**

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
**  
Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about:_

_**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
** I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it**_

_**I can see it now**_

The kids loved it and clapped, "One more!" "Alright. Girls? Let's play us some music! One two three!" THey started to play a more er rock/pop song.

_Swimming pool, limousine, come on let's do it  
Come on let's cause a scene, come on let's do it  
Cigar in the caviar, come on let's do it  
I'm pissing in the don create, come on let's do it  
Now, come on let's do it, we're gonna do it, now  
Come on let's do it, we're gonna do this_

_Whoa oh, there's a party at a rich dude's house  
Whoa oh, there's a party at a rich dude's house  
If you wanna go, then you know oh  
We're gonna fight 'till we do it right  
So let's whoa oh, tonight_

_No we're not on the list, come on let's do it  
No we don't give a shit, come on let's do it  
Dance 'till your pants come off, come on get naked  
Party 'till the break of dawn, come let's do it  
Now, come on let's do it, come on, come on_

_Whoa oh, there's a party at a rich dude's house  
Whoa oh, there's a party at a rich dude's house  
If you wanna go, then you know oh  
We're gonna fight 'till we do it right  
So let's whoa oh, tonight_

_I wake up in the front yard, we don't care  
Wine stain on the sofa, we don't care  
I threw up in the closet and I don't care  
Cause we're young and we're broke  
And I can't find my coat  
And the sun is coming up  
And oh my god I think I'm still drunk  
(Where's my coat? Where?)_

_There's a party at a rich dude's house  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
Whoa oh, there's a party at a rich dude's house  
Whoa oh, there's a party at a rich dude's house  
If you wanna go, then you know oh  
We're gonna fight 'till we do it right  
So let's whoa oh, tonight _

The kids laughed and ran up to their mothers hugging them. "Wow! Mom just wow!" "Your father was in a band. Midnight blue?" Amu smirked as Ikuto paled. "Really? DADDY! PLAY FOR KARLEEBOO!" Karlee jumped up and down, making him chuckle. "Fine. Brian, Nagi, Kukai, Tadagay come on." They all picked up their instruments and IKuto smirked, "ONE song alright? Then I'll get us Pizza!" "Yay!" Ikuto laughed and started to play..

_White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead_

_Days go on forever  
But i have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye_

_Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to gray_

_Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye _

All the kids went wild and Amu smiled softly. Everyone left the attic and just before Amu could close the door, Ikuto wrapped his arms around her. "Wanna know something?" "Hm?" "We both got our happy ending." Ikuto laughed and kissed her...

_So much for my happy ending_

_Avril Lavgine [Happy Ending]_

**Done! :D**

**after many months It's done! :D**

**Happyness!**

**Ikuto: hands me a box- Here**

**Me: -opens it and squels- Thank you! -holds up a picture frame of all the castmembers, their kids, and me- Yay!**

**Ikuto: We actually like yuo.. **

**Me: i love you guys to! So tune in for my story Just the way I am and two other new ones coming out soon! :D Ja ne!**

**Brian: Also rate and review?**

**Ah! my song list!**

**The best damn thing- Avril Lavgine**

**Mine- Taylor swift**

**Party at a rich dude's house- Kesha**

**Anthem of the angels- Breaking benjamin  
**


End file.
